Rich is Rich, and Scandal can only follow
by Earthia
Summary: AU Darcy is unware of Lydia's elopment. A dying Countees leaves everything to the penniless Elizabeth ED JB and ColonelKitty...Continues with their children and newold problems ...better than it sounds. Updated Revised for Grammar ch1-19
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After Hunsford, Mr. Darcy leaves for the continent to rid Miss Elizabeth Bennett from his heart and mind. He is followed by Mr. Bingley, and his sisters, along with Miss Georgiana Darcy and the Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. They have set off for Italy across the continent and no knowledge of Lydia Bennett's elopement has come across Mr. Darcy's path.

The Countess Dearesta de la Chavanne sat on her death bed, with her only companion throughout this past year, Elizabeth Bennett.

Elizabeth had found the Countess in hopes of some menial employment as a means to support her sisters. But when the Countess had come across Elizabeth that fateful day as she was being escorted around by the Housekeeper Mrs. Merriwether she had seen something far greater in the poor girl, and offered it to her, and so from that day forward she would be her companion. The witty and lively spirit that had been so repressed these past months had been reawaken by her time with the Countess, if not emboldened. And in the year following the two women helped each enjoy life in ways that misery often makes you forget.

Time passes at varying speeds it would seem and when things are always at their best it flows with a force, disregarding all attempts to impede it. And had not a wonderful year passed then now did Elizabeth sit next to the dying Countess. The Countess had become many things to Elizabeth, and among them was the sensible mother she had always yearned for. The lessons learned this past year from the woman who lay dying before her out numbered most of what she had learned in her entire life. And now watching her breaths become labored and face become strained Elizabeth could not hold back the wave of tears that washed down her face.

"Ahh, my dear, dear girl, you should not shed your tears for me, for I have lived life," raising her hand she brushed some tears away, "You have been everything I could have wished for in a child, a daughter of my own." Sighing as her hand fell back from Elizabeth's cheek, the strength to hold it there faltering.

The Countess took on a sterner look though as she proceeded, "But I have not always been right in my life decisions. I chose to live a life alone, and with that comes no children of my own, and no comforts that which could be bestowed by love, that was until I found you, my girl," the look in her eyes drifted off and she smiled, "You were quite a wretch when first met, asking for a housekeeping job, but an honorable wretch, not wanting to have your sisters work…Oh, now how are your sisters?"

"They are fine, and thank you for all you have given to myself and them, I'll never forget you, and nor will they," then with a laugh she continued, "I am sure though that Kitty will never forget, of all my sisters."

"Yes, Catherine was quite good fun, I believe she has the potential to be like you."

"Oh, I should hope none of my sisters were to turn out like me," Elizabeth said as she glanced down to her lap. Thinking of her follies and all that could be different from Darcy to Lydia, and the pain that was ever etched in her brow.

"Now Elizabeth, I don't know what could," several awful coughs resounded from the elder woman that shook her chest, but she continued, "prompt you to say such things, but you are wise, witty, kind, and all other things that make a reasonable heiress."

"Excuse me, but I do not believe so," Elizabeth said with a puzzled face.

"You were right until today, for my Lizzy I have left everything to you," she smiled kindly and continued, "You shall be my sole benefactor after my death. Call for Mr. Witton to read you the will. I want to be here when he does."

Elizabeth walked across the ornate bedroom, to the door where she in hushed tones, summoned the Mr. Witton. An elder man, who had seen his fair share in life walked in, followed by a boy of about seventeen. The boy was his apprentice learning everything to one day become the family's lawyer.

Mr. Witton smiled kindly, "Ah, my dear I see we are coming to our ends."

"No Mr. Witton we are coming to our next beginnings. Now read the will to Lizzy…"

From such was this day, that the death of the Countess Daresta de la Chavanne, that the next to her place. In all claims hereafter, the former Miss Elizabeth Bennett had become the adopted daughter and benefactor of the dead Countess, and was now the new Countess. The one Miss Elizabeth Bennett without a cent to her name after her sister, Lydia's disastrous elopement, was now one of the richest women in Europe. She now held property, in Ireland, a large area of northern Scotland, which was titled, land in Ulster, England which was titled, and finally a part of southern France formerly known as Aquitaine.

Elizabeth Bennett, now Countess Elizabeth Chavanne could want for nothing and sitting in her new London townhouse she summoned her remaining sisters to her. Jane, Mary, and Kitty arrived within two days, astounded by what had occurred.

Elizabeth's lawyer, the old Mr. Witton, had each of their names last name changed to Chavanne, and had them drawn up allowances for them. Finally Elizabeth came to the grand finally; she was sending her sisters to the continent for travel. The last thing Elizabeth asked of Mr. Witton was that he please locate her last sister, Lydia. And that our reliable Mr. Witton did.

It had been several months since Elizabeth had inherited from the Countess, and in that time many things had happened. Rumor spreads relatively quickly, so when a new Countess pops out of thin air people seem to gather like a moth to a flame. They came from everywhere to meet this new Countess, and the London streets were buzzing about the Chavannes that seemed to pop up. Not one, but four altogether. Rumor had it, that they were estranged nieces whom the former Countess took into her home, but she left everything to the second sister.

Now the reader must know that due to recent tragic events, Mr. Bennett had died after Lydia's elopement, and as for Mrs. Bennett, she lost her wits when Mr. Collins took over Longbourne. So it is not commonly known what had happened to the remaining daughters. Some claimed they were sent to the workhouse and others, well others claim that they the former respectable have become something less than respected.

Elizabeth fearing what might happen if a visitor should recognize one of them, though she doubted, decided it was time the Chavanne nee Bennett girls do some traveling, and that they did.

Jane was, well Jane, happy to go and glad to be with her sisters, though Jane always hid her true feelings quite well. And Elizabeth feared that Jane's hidden melancholy might last indefinitely.

Mary was elected as navigator, which excited Mary to no end. Never in all her years did her sisters ask anything of her, and now she was too arrange their trip, with no limit on expectation or money.

Kitty, now demanding to be called Catherine since it was a true lady's name, was ecstatic to travel and thrilled, insisting they all get new wardrobes, which Elizabeth obliged, though only this once to spend so frivolously.

The Chavanne sisters had their lives together, they were more happy together than in all the years of sisterhood they had shared yet.

When arriving in Florence, they were exhausted, but with all the expectations and dreams, none could rest. Elizabeth had made arrangements to have a townhouse rented close to the center of Florence.

It had been two days since their arrival, and it was this particular day that seemed to change the course of events.

"Jane you must take Kitty…" Elizabeth begged as Kitty blew through the townhouse determined to have her say in the arrangements of the day. Having noted that Mary had planned a rather dull day, Kitty had begun bright and early in the insistence that they must go out and see the fashions.

"Catherine, I shall be called Catherine, it is my name!" a stern Kitty said from the far side of room, sitting with her arms crossed and nose in the air, much like a child.

"Whether your name is Catherine or Kitty, you are my sister and I will call you as a I please…Kitty," Elizabeth said just as sternly finishing with a sly smile. Kitty muffled a squeal as Mary let a small smile crack.

"Well as I was saying before Kitty, interrupted me was that Jane, you must go out and take Kitty as well. Mary and I have things to be attended to, and I know you want to go…take her to one of the museums of some sort," Elizabeth begged.

"Fine."

"Fine."

The two elder sisters stared at each other each trying to stare the other down, until a loud voice exclaimed, "Wonderful let me get my hat."

Thus Kitty and Jane were off to some chapel or other to look at art. Now one may wonder what appreciation for art could Kitty have, or whether she could behave long enough to stay in a museum without the militia. Well Kitty had changed, after everything which had happened Kitty had matured, and thus was when Lizzy saw her talent. Kitty's knack for fashion also leaded to the fact that she could paint.

…..

"Oh it is more beautiful then anything I could imagine," Kitty said while twirling about the room.

"Kitty calm down, before you knock something down." Just as Jane finished her statement Kitty did knock something down, though it wasn't a something at all, but a somebody.

"Oh I am so sorry," Kitty said breathlessly, staring into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

"Good heavens Kitty, I knew this was a bad idea." Jane exclaimed as she began to help Kitty up and asses the girl for damage in a very motherly fashion. Mumbling about what Lizzy would say to Kitty.

"Are you going to introduce yourselves, or shall I just refer to you as the girl who knocked me down and company?" asked the blonde haired, blue eyed, red coat.

"Please excuse my manners," Kitty quickly injected, "I am Catherine Chavanne, and this is my sister Jane Chavanne. It a pleasure to meet you?"

"Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, at your service." He said with a debonair smile and dramatic bow. His cheesy grin aimed very much so at Kitty.

Jane was just about to interject when the Colonel using all his suave asked Kitty for her arm and she obligingly took it. Again Jane was about to speak when the two began discussing art, England and Florence. Adamantly discussing their common interests and completely oblivious to poor Jane who felt like she was going to be sick.

….

It was when a certain voice reached her ears that Jane thought she was dreaming, or having a nightmare. It was split second later that she heard, "Miss Bennett?" The color from Jane's and Kitty's faces drained, both looking ashen at the name Bennett.

The Colonel took no notice, for one could see he was quite taken with Catherine, quickly began to introduce his newfound interest to the rest of his party. "Bingley…meet Miss Chavanne and Miss Catherine her sister."

"Chavanne?...but …" Bingley looked quite puzzled and was about to respond as he stared at the two Bennetts. Jane looked around worriedly, and found Kitty staring at her with the most grief stricken of looks.

"Umm we must go…." Jane said quickly.

"Just another minute you must meet my cousins…" though before the Colonel could finish Mr. Darcy and his sister walked into the room.

"Miss Bennett?" Darcy said with a startled gasp, looking to Bingley's confused face and his cousin's smile that was quickly beginning to dissolve.

The Colonel looked around at the funny faces, "Who the devil are the Miss Bennetts?" and with that comment Jane fainted with a loud thud. Jane had no sooner hit the ground then Bingley was at her side, scooping her into his arms.

Kitty was glancing around frantically, trying to think of something anything. Desparately she began to hurry toward Jane when Darcy intercepted her.

Mr. Darcy, ever the one to take charge did so, "Miss Kitty, you must…" but before he could finish he was interrupted.

"That's not my name," said the franctic girl as she looked at her sister.

"Miss Bennett…" Darcy still confused calmly held Kitty by her shoulders and began again. "That isn't my name I said," she said defensively as tears began to well in her eyes.

Darcy was at a lost, "Miss Bennett, I am most sure that you are very stressed and that…"

"I am not Kitty Bennett, I am Miss Catherine Chavanne, sister to the Countess Dearesta de la Chavanne, and you will addresss me as such," Kitty with such conviction then Darcy was astounded by the resemblance to Elizabeth.

Darcy though was getting irritated, what was this nonsense. "What the devil is this?"

In a much calmer voice Bingley asked, "Where are you staying, Miss Bennett needs to rest?" never once lifting his eyes from Jane's pale face.

"She is Miss Chavanne as well…and," Kitty shook her head violently and mumbled, "Oh Lizzy will surely be mad now." Her tears beginning to spill over.

"Miss Elizabeth is here?' Darcy asked, and it didn't go unnoticed that he suddenly perked up at her name.

Again Kitty glared at him, "Mr. Darcy please do not presume you know any of our goings on, and my sister, Elizabeth, is the Countess Daresta de la Chavanne," though Kitty's stern demur quickly faded once she realized what she had said, "Oh now Lizzy will surely chop off my head."

"That's something they only so in France," said the Colonel with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

Kitty didn't know what to do, bring Jane back to the house with all these people or wait it out and place Jane in danger. Stomping her foot and huffing, much to the shock of the sophisticated Miss Darcy, Kitty grumbled, "On Lizzy will surely take away my pin money now," continuing now glancing at the assembled group, consisting of the Colonel, the Darcys, and the Bingleys, she said, "Follow me."

Kitty then took on an air which was astounding. A man rushed up to her at the stairs of the entrance.

"Alfred call for the horses, and see to it that our guests have their carriage follow us as well."

"Miss, I didn't know the Mistress was expecting guests."

Kitty tried to smile as she glanced at their party, "She isn't."

"Are sure this is wise Lady Catherine?"

"Thank you but all will be well, the Countess will just have to deal with it. Now retrieve the horses." The Colonel could only laugh at such commentary coming from such a thing, as this Miss Chavanne.

Mary sat with Elizabeth in the upstairs sun room, basking in the glorious mid-day sun. Neither foreseeing the events that were next to come, each calm, enjoying each other's presence for perhaps one of the first times of their sisterhood.

Elizabeth sat her desk, doing the numbers of something or other. Mary had already finished the work assigned by Lizzy, of some estate management. Now as she sat reading her novel, which Kitty had recently given her, Kitty believed it would spice up her book collection, a thought crossed her mind.

What would become of them if someone ever recognized them, would they still be who they were today, or would yesterdays long past catch up to them?

Glancing at her peaceful sister, Lizzy, Mary pondered this. Lizzy had been so uptight for so long in London, until it was suggested that they tour the continent. She had suspicious of everyone and that, which may have been connected to anyone, such as a cousin of the Lucas's who had come to visit, was turned away. Lizzy had made each of them live a life of shadow. Claiming that she and Kitty were not out yet, and that she, Lizzy, and her eldest sister, Jane were in a great mourning of their "Aunt".

Taking in a deep breath, and sighing Mary once again stared out the window, onto the Florence skyline.

Elizabeth had noticed the sigh and looked over to Mary. Much had changed Mary, the many deaths and scandals and with Elizabeth gone, and Jane trying to find work, Mary had been forced out of her shell. Mary had with what little money Kitty and she could scratch up, and Lizzy and Jane's salaries, kept her and Kitty afloat. Her once solemn nature had turned to a more scholarly path as well. She, realizing that no sermon could save her from the sewers and side streets of London, or the workhouses of the country, grew up.

"Mary," Elizabeth prompted gently like a mother to a child, "What is wrong?"

"Lizzy it is nothing, that time will not heal," offering a smile.

"Mary. Tell me, please," Elizabeth asked a little more sternly. Then smiling added, "Come now what our sisters for but to share gossips, secrets, and worries."

"Lizzy what will become of us, if anyone should find us? What scandal will follow us? Will mother's end be our own?"

Lizzy's face scrunched up in defiance, "No one will find us; we will tour for some time until it is time for you and Kitty to come out in London and Paris." Then adding, "I promise you this, Mary, nothing will break us, nothing and no one will harm us again."

…

Two coaches rolled up to the elaborate Italian townhouse. Out of the first came the Colonel, who flirtatiously offered his hand to the flirtatious Miss Catherine. Each acting as actors of a comedy might act. Next came a worried Mr. Bingley, who when offered the hand of Miss Chavanne, scooped her up and carried her, much to her embarrassment. This group proceeded to walk up to the townhouse and in.

Of the second carriage, only Miss Bingley and the Darcys got out. The Hursts had decided to go back to their own house, claiming exhaustion. Exhaustion brought on by a small bottle of whiskey in Mr. Hurst's jacket.

"My, my Mr. Darcy, this something else, the Bennetts here," then with the most high and mighty air, "or what are they now the Chavannes. It is all quite scandalous."

Mr. Darcy didn't even respond, but quickly escorted his sister to the entrance.

His stern demeanor quite setting his sister off, she asked, "Brother, if the Chavannes are the Bennetts, then is not this Countess the Miss Elizabeth Bennett you spoke of?"

Looking at her curious face, he responded wittily and hopefully, "Well we are about to see."

The furnishings were beautiful; everything was so classic and lovely, far from any gaudiness.

"Kitty I am glad you back…" though the voice from the stairs quickly went silent when it eyed the party before it.

Kitty spying her sister said, "Now Mary, don't be alarmed, I'd like you to meet…"

Though before that voice could finish another interrupted, "Mary sit out guests in the drawing room," there stood the former Miss Elizabeth Bennett dressed in a simple but classy yellow day dress. Then turning her sharp eyes to Kitty went on, "Catherine, come with me, would you?"

….

"What have you done you foolish girl, I should have sent you off to a school for girls in Austria, not have you do this," exclaimed an irate Elizabeth.

"For your sake and mine, would you please listen? What was I to do, how was I to know the Colonel was with the Darcys and Bingleys? Get off your high horse Lizzy, and think of something to do," exclaimed Kitty with just as much venom as Elizabeth.

Turning to Kitty her face softening, Elizabeth's face keen and calculating their best strategy, "Kitty, we will go out there as the model of decorum. No one will be able to fault us, and then we will leave here in two days time. No one will ruin us Kitty."

Kitty nodded, "Lizzy I am so sorry," the pain on her face evident.

"Kitty we will get through this and next time we will take more precautions."

Just as they were about to leave the room Kitty timidly asked, "Are you really sending me to Boarding School?"

Elizabeth glanced at Kitty almost wanting to ring her neck, but laughed at the funny way things had come about, "No Kitty, how could I ever send one of my sisters away now that I have finally got you all back."

Both sisters proceeded down to the drawing both preparing for whatever was to come. There are times in life when you walk into a room and it feels as if there are only two people in the room, you and another. This other can range from friend to enemy, lover to rival. It is awkward, and full of apprehension, and everyone else in the room seems to disappear.

As Elizabeth entered Darcy thought of how beautiful she looked, of how she had the finest eyes she had ever seen, and then he thought of her rejection. Elizabeth didn't see the man she once knew in Hertfordshire. He didn't seem as haughty or uncivil, yet she didn't know this man. The controversy which surrounded him in her mind was too thick.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said with a bow.

"Miss…?" Darcy asked glancing at Elizabeth after his bow.

His face was so, Elizabeth couldn't describe it, it looked lost, unknowing, and a little part of her wanted to admit, devilishly handsome. Smiling as much as she could, "Countess Chavanne, but as an old acquaintance please call me Miss Elizabeth," she finished tilting her head to the side slightly.

Mr. Darcy smiled, "Yes quite old acquaintances with are, Miss Chavanne," he added jestingly. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked, in her yellow day dress.

They both stood there smiling at each other, both lost from the world, until it came crashing back upon them. "Well, well Countess," Miss Bingley added with a raised eyebrow and a bow, "However are you?"

Elizabeth serene look quickly turned to a steely calm, "Very well, Miss Bingley, and how are you?"

"Oh I am quite fine, thank-you," glancing around she added, "Though you have caused quite uproar, _Countess_, back in London."

"I was not aware of it," Elizabeth wanted it to be over for them to be gone. It was then she noticed Jane, pale Jane holding her forehead, "Jane what has happened?"

"Elizabeth," Jane answered, "I just had a bit of fainting spell. It is just the weather," she added with a smile that said ask no more.

"Miss Kitty, you must tell the Countess how you came across us," Caroline interjected, "Had I known the Bennetts were here we would have stopped in."

"Excuse Miss Bingley, but it seems you have misunderstood, I am Miss Catherine Chavanne, and if we had wanted you to stop in…"Kitty was cut off by Jane.

"Had we known you were here, we would have made a visit or invited you to dine with us. Forgive us," Jane diplomatically said.

Kitty was fuming in her sit, that wretch Miss Bingley; well she just wished she would fall of a cliff. At the thought, Kitty couldn't suppress the smile that came to your face. "Miss Catherine you must share what has amused you so," whispered the Colonel conspiratorially.

No one had noticed, and for that Kitty was thrilled. She quickly stood and said, "My how stiff I am from the carriage ride. Mary, would you be interested in taking a jaunt about the gardens with me?" Kitty said with a little too much perkiness and then, "Oh, and Colonel you must come as well, they are quite lovely, if you'd like."

Mary rolled her eyes and nodded in consent, and the Colonel gallantly stood up and offered an arm to each and said, "Why Miss Catherine I'd be delighted, to take a jaunt about the gardens." And so the three left the room, which was now quite quiet.

"Countess, you must know I am quite thrilled to see you all," Bingley said smiling quite wide, "We have seen no familiar faces in so long. It is quite nice, don't you agree as well, Darcy."

Darcy had been zoning out a little, just staring at Elizabeth, and when he saw everyone glancing his way, quickly added, "Oh, yes very nice," looking toward his sister. He saw she had her hands folded and was staring at her lap, he hadn't even realized that she hadn't been introduced. "Miss Chavanne, my sister Miss Georgiana Darcy."

"It is quite a pleasure to meet, Miss Darcy," Elizabeth offered kindly, trying not to scare the poor girl.

"Yes Countess..."

"Please call me Miss Elizabeth," Elizabeth smiled.

"Miss Elizabeth, it is a pleasure to meet. My brother had told me so many good things about you. You should play for us on the pianoforte."

Elizabeth refused politely, but Miss Bingley interjected haughtily, "Miss Georgiana, the _Countess_ is not lying, she does not play far as well, as your brother so kindly probably exaggerated."

The stunned silence and Bingley's shock cannot describe the feelings enough of the occupants of the room.

"Miss Darcy," Elizabeth said with a smile, "Miss Bingley is right. You must understand that I'd need to be quite prevailed upon to play."

"But Miss Elizabeth you must. Your playing has been quite raved about by my brother, and my brother never exaggerates," Georgiana countered adamantly, sending a sideways glance of confusion at Miss Bingley.

"Please Miss Elizabeth; you must grace us with your playing. I am sure we will find it quite enjoyable," pleaded Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth reluctantly acquiesced.

"Miss Chavanne, how has your time in Florence been?" Bingley asked.

Cautiously Jane replied, "Quite well Mr. Bingley, and your own?"

And so polite conversation ensued, no one speaking their mind, each hidden behind their own mask. Jane lost in a torrent of emotion, fearing heartbreak. Caroline determined to find out the scandal behind these chits, the newly Chavannes. Bingley enraptured by Jane's very being, though plagued by Darcy's words. Georgiana oblivious to the tension. Darcy plagued by fine eyes and his own past failings. Elizabeth lost in worry, and fearing that her heart would betray more than anything else.

Kitty, Mary, and the Colonel though enjoyed a much lighter atmosphere. Kitty and Colonel flirting most obviously, each occasionally teasing Mary who huffed, or tease back. So the afternoon went by, with each party lost in their thoughts, until it graciously, and thank goodness came to an end. After the guests had left and the house had settled.

"Catherine, Jane," Elizabeth exclaimed quite exasperatedly, "What was that?"

Time had passed since the visit two days prior with no word from their London acquaintances.

"Elizabeth," Mary said after reading a letter from London. After gaining her sister's attention she continued, "Perhaps it would be best to send for Catherine."

"Is there something wrong?"

"It's just…with Wickham still out there in London, I think it'd be best to make arrangements for Catherine," Mary pleaded.

Catherine. One may wonder, isn't Kitty just down the hall, in the Florence home. Who could be Catherine, and what is her relationship to Wickham.

Elizabeth didn't want Catherine in Wickham's hand. She had spent quite a pretty penny trying to gain custody of the child and the last thing she needed was for Wickham to have a bargaining chip against her. "Mary, make the arrangements and see that she, is taken care of on their journey," Elizabeth sighed.

She couldn't understand it, did she love this child? Everyone loves small children, had she been too harsh as Kitty and Jane had said to her back in London? Could she hold the failings of the parents against her niece? While her sisters had swooned, she had left the room, staring out a parlor window debating the fate of the child, and still she debated this fate. She was responsible for a life, which could destroy her own.

…..

Just a stone's throw where Elizabeth sat and contemplated this fate, another life had changed from a letter as well.

"Can not believe it," Georgiana said exasperated, "She died?"

The Colonel stood in front of the fire lost in its mesmerizing dance.

"Richard, she has demanded your presences," Darcy looked up from reading the letter.

"Will there be a funeral, or…" Georgiana asked, shock lining her voice.

"No I do not believe there will be," Richard said solemnly, "Perhaps a small ceremony at Rosings, but none other."

Darcy couldn't believe it, Anne dead, and Lady Catherine's doctor claiming her own death in the eminent future.

"Georgiana go and tend to our guests and see to it that no one knows of this," Darcy instructed, "Please give our excuses as well." Georgiana nodded and quickly left to do as her brother instructed.

"You realize she has left you as the heir."

"It has not sunk in yet," Richard said solemnly.

"The lawyers will be in an uproar, and you will have to be on guard for deranged DeBourghs, along with fortune hunters," Darcy added the last teasingly.

"Oh no need to worry Darcy," Richard said with a brilliant smile, "I already know that the woman I love is no fortune hunter. I'll marry her one day, perhaps after she has come out and lived a bit, but I will marry her." Richard smilingly like only a man in love does, completely oblivious to Darcy's confused face. Darcy, a bit oblivious to Richard's affections to Catherine, thought it was his sister. Thinking to himself, he had never thought there was any romance between the two cousins.

"I guess I will be off, shortly," determination setting into Richard's brow.

"Have a safe journey," Darcy added with a brotherly hug.

"You be safe yourself, Darcy. I do believe you are in danger of falling in love, with a certain Countess," teased as he left the study.

Darcy whispered, "If only you knew," as the door closed and Richard departed ignorant of his cousin's words.

Florence was bustling with activity. The streets were crowded with all sorts of people, from beggars to nobility. Each offering their own, to the intricate tapestry of the city, and in the middle of all this was Elizabeth and Kitty.

"Lizzy, we must buy this…oh no this…oh please Lizzy this hat…" and on Kitty went lamenting on what she wanted. Lizzy smiled to herself, despite how much they had all changed, some things still remained the same. Kitty, despite developing a little more decorum, was still as exuberant as ever.

Elizabeth's thoughts soon turned from one Catherine to the next, Catherine Wickham would be arriving in two days. How could she care for a child right now, let alone that child. She certainly need not lie about the child, a sister dying in childbirth and the father going catatonic after his wife's death. It was certainly believable, and that the sister took over the child's care, when no other capable family members existed is fine as well. Elizabeth was soon sidetracked by Kitty, who had been exclaiming about how she was quite besotted with a certain young gentlemen. Elizabeth smiled slyly at Kitty for being smitten with the Colonel, but then another awful thought occurred to her, Kitty and the Colonel's romance could never be.

Elizabeth's plan had been to get away, and the Bennetts disappear, but should a connection be forged, with such a family as the Colonel's, the Bennetts would never cease to exist and she would be plagued by it for the rest of her days. Poor, poor Kitty, Elizabeth thought, if only it had been some other. What was she to do? Elizabeth believing the Colonel was still in Florence, made her decision, she'd have Kitty sent to her Ulster property, Laurel Grove, and there Kitty would be taught to a "lady." Away from society she would have her safe haven, and Kitty would be away from the Colonel, and this romance would die out as any slight of fancy usually does.

Glancing at Kitty all the beauty of romance and love, and that look upon Kitty's face would haunt her restless night. Kitty would hate her when she was sent away, and perhaps Kitty might forgive her one day and maybe not, but for now she would enjoy these fleeting moments with Kitty. Smiling at Kitty, "Whatever you want Kitty," then seeing her mischievous eyes, "though nothing outlandish," Elizabeth finished with a smile.

"Me, outlandish, Lizzy? Whatever do you mean?," Kitty responded laughingly.

….

"Brother, may we go visit the Chavannes?" Georgiana asked.

Drawn out of his thoughts, of how to tell Bingley what he had done, all those months ago. Darcy turning to his sister's excited face wondered whether they should.

"Umm…I suppose we could call by this afternoon," Georgiana's face lit up, "but they may not be available," Darcy added to warn his sister.

"Of course William," Georgiana nodded, "I do think that I should like to speak with Miss Catherine and Miss Mary," adding with some mischief, "perhaps you should like to speak with the Countess?"

"Yes, I...," Darcy quickly stopped himself and glared at Georgiana, who was laughing.

"Right, well Georgie, I must speak with Bingley now," Darcy said with a sigh.

…..

"Bingley may I have a word?" Darcy asked hesitantly.

"Darcy, of course you may," Bingley responded with a jovial expression, "Why are you acting so formal?"

Darcy cut right the chase, "I have done you an injustice, Bingley."

"Darcy, you must jesting," but seeing Darcy's face, Bingley's smile fell, "Darcy what is it?"

"When we left Netherfield I…"Darcy hesitated.

"Darcy that was ages ago, I have probably forgotten whatever it was," Bingley said reassuringly.

"No I do believe you have remembered this one," Darcy looking at Bingley took a deep breath and went on, "She loved you."

"What?" Bingley asked, hoping he was not hearing what he was.

"Miss Jane Bennett, she loved you."

Bingley face hardened, "How can you know this? What has given you this notion now so late?"

"I was unsure, afraid it was fancy on both parts and you sisters agreed…" Darcy went to continue but Bingley interrupted.

"So now is she enough, are her connections more appealing now for you and my sisters? Perhaps more of catch, with the dowry Elizabeth will probably give her? What, Darcy?" again before Darcy could respond, "How easily I was swayed before, will not happen again."

"Bingley, please accept my deepest apologies, I was most wrong," Darcy said with a sad tone.

"One last question, Darcy?" Bingley asked and when Darcy nodded he continued, "How did you find out she loved, or are you just saying it now?"

"Miss Elizabeth told me, when we were at Rosings."

"Why should Miss Elizabeth confess such things to you, Darcy?" Bingley asked tilting his head to the side.

"I…I proposed to her, and she refused me on the grounds of her sister's unhappiness, among others," Darcy let out silently.

…..

"Elizabeth!" Kitty shouted agony lining her voice, "How could you?"

"Kitty, it will be best…," before Elizabeth could continue.

"For you, no doubt," Kitty interrupted, "Why aren't you sending Mary as well?" When no answer came Kitty shouted, "Answer me Elizabeth!"

"It is for the best," Jane added trying to be diplomatic, "I am sure that Lizzy has thought this out. Kitty, this way when you come out you can have every advantage we did not." Jane tried to smile, but it quickly fell at the sullen look of Kitty's face.

"Catherine, you will be taught everything, from how to be graceful to knowledge that women don't usually pick up. You may pick a language to study, and the arts. Everything will be at your disposable," Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was doing sending Kitty away, but for all intensive purposes it would be for the best.

"Jane, Kitty, the lawyer, Mr. Witton is coming shortly to discuss some affairs of state. I'd like you, Kitty to go begin preparation for your trip," and with that Kitty left and Elizabeth continued, "Mr. Witton has some word, that it would be best if I chose an heir to my estate. While I have already supplied you and Mary with an ample dowry, I still must name an heir. Our Countess was not as alone in the world as we may have once believed. There were several nephews, by the name of Carte. Several of which have made it known, should I die without an heir, and they will inherit the estates. It is with this that I have decided to name Kitty, my heir until either I marry or another child is born, from one of you," Elizabeth finished.

"Kitty your heir, well that is quite a shock."

"Yes and that is not all. Catherine Wickham I am adopting into my custody and I'd like you to be joint guardian with me. She will have no dowry set aside for her, in case someone tries to abduct her for the money. Are we agreed, Jane?"

"Yes, Lizzy," Jane looked closely at Elizabeth, something was wrong, "Is there something wrong."

Elizabeth, who had been briefly zoning out, shook her head replying, "No, it's just sending Kitty away. I wonder will it be as well as I hope?"

…..

Mary was browsing through the bookstore when a particular binding caught her eye. Upon examination she saw that the title had been worn away, peeking her curiosity. Reaching up she grabbed the novel, and began to pull it off the shelf, when suddenly the book pulled back. Shocked, Mary pulled again, and again it happened. Curious to see what was happening she pulled again, but this time when the book pulled back she let go. The novel then zoomed out the other side, revealing a man. The man smiled boyishly, he had piercing green eyes with sandy blonde colored hair.

Reaching through with his hand he replied, "Sorry Miss…I did not realize anyone was on the other side," he finished with a grin.

"You didn't realize there was someone on the other side? What do you think was pulling on the book, a ghost?"

"Maybe it was a ghost; I did not see your hand upon the book. Did you see the ghost escape?" He asked laughingly, his green eyes sparkling.

"You have got to kidding," Mary asked exasperated.

"Well anyhow, I am John Carte, and you are?"

"Miss Ben….Miss Chavanne," Mary replied with a curtsey.

"Well Miss Chavanne, since I a gentlemen, you may have the book as long as you promise to let me borrow it once you are done?" John said with his hand outstretched.

"Yes, I will lend it to you once I am done."

"Oh how generous you be, Miss Lady," John thanked mockingly.

"You should be gracious, and more polite," Mary said in a motherly voice.

"Ahh, but mother, I be second son with no money to my name, so what need I with politeness and grace," John went on jestingly.

"Well I be a third sister, and I insist I then be called Miss Mary," replied Mary with a smile.

"Well Miss Mary, I believe this is the start of quite a funny friendship."

"I do believe so Mr. Carte."

"Now Miss Mary, what do you think of the American, Emerson?" (AN I realize I may be off with the time, but I wanted to throw it in…please forgive me)

"Oh, I do enjoy his writings, have you read his…"And on the conversation went until they separated, off their different ways to home, several hours later.

"Are the Chavannes, available?"

"And who will I say is calling upon them?" asked the butler.

"Miss Georgiana Darcy and Mr. Darcy, along Mr. Bingley," replied Georgiana.

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth and Jane entered the parlor where their guests had been seated. "Good Afternoon," both Elizabeth and Jane greeted with a curtsey.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Elizabeth asked.

"It is my sisters doing," Darcy answered.

"Oh, yes Miss Elizabeth I have been quite anxious to see you again. We did not have the proper opportunity to talk with one another," Georgiana smiled and continued, "My brother has spoken so highly of you."

"Oh, has he, I am sure then that he has exaggerated," Elizabeth replied in modesty, "How have you been Mr. Darcy?"

"I have been well, Miss Elizabeth. Thank-you."

"Miss Chavanne, how have you been," Bingley asked Jane.

"I have been well, Mr. Bingley, and yourself," Jane asked trying to seem calm.

"Foolish," Bingley replied his face full of anguish.

"Excuse me?"

"I have been foolish, Miss Chavanne."

"I think you have said quite enough," Jane replied in an even voice.

Their private conversation was interrupted though by Mr. Darcy.

"Mr. Bingley, you should inform the Chavannes of your latest decision."

"Oh, yes I will be renting back Netherfield," Bingley said nodding his head.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the luxuries of the Hertforshire, Mr. Bingley. We do miss it, sometimes," responded Elizabeth her say smile saying so much more than her words.

"Yes, perhaps we shall see each other when we are staying there," Mr. Darcy said in his usually monotone voice.

"Oh, yes that would be delightful, and Miss Elizabeth you can show me the paths you often walked, my brother has told me you are quite fond of walking."

"Yes I am, but I am afraid we will not be there in Hertforshire," Elizabeth replied her eyes downcast.

"Miss Elizabeth, when shall you be return to Hertfordshire, that way we may make plans?" Georgiana asked.

"We shan't be returning to Hertfordshire ever," Jane said in a soft but stern tone.

Elizabeth faked a smile, "You see our parents have passed on, and Mr. Collins inherited the estate."

Mr. Darcy was astounded, they, Elizabeth's parents, both dead. He had never considered it.

"I believe I will go tell cook, to bring out some tea and sandwiches," Elizabeth said her eyes fluttering as if to ward off tears.

As soon as she left the room, Darcy excused himself. There just down the corridor was Elizabeth standing there, one hand to her face and the other on her hip.

"Miss Elizabeth are you unwell?" Darcy asked ever so softly.

Startled, Elizabeth tuned, "No, I just have a bit of a headache."

"I am sorry for your loss. I understand what it is to lose a beloved parent," Darcy said and no sooner had he said it then Elizabeth burst into tears. Involuntarily reaching forward, Darcy pulled Elizabeth into his arms, as she shook from sobs.

"Shh, please do not cry," Darcy said in soothing tones, devastated by how broken his Elizabeth seemed to be.

"He left me, to deal with them, and Lydia….how I hate her..." and on Elizabeth sobbed brokenly with anger in her voice. Lydia what had happened to Lydia? Darcy made a mental note to himself to find out.

"All will fine Miss Elizabeth, just wait."

Wiping away her tears in a most unladylike fashion Elizabeth said, "I will go to see to the sandwiches and tea," and just as she began to walk away she turned and said, "Thank-you."

"For what Miss Elizabeth?"

"For simply being there, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth answered with the faint trace of smile and a dash of happiness in her eyes.

It had been one week since the Chavannes had seen the Darcy/Bingley party, now one must be aware that much can happen in one week. First, invitations for a Masquerade at Madam Milane's residence are sent out. Secondly a speedy informant can get information from London to Florence. Third, a young lady can set out on a journey, along with the arrival of a babe.

….

"Mr. Darcy, this is the information you requested. To my of abilities and my informants, this is what could be found," finished a somewhat older man.

"Thank-you, that will be all," Darcy replied anxious to read the contents of the package.

Upon opening the package several slips of paper fell out. The first was a death certificate for Lydia Bennet (AN I am fixing it from here on.), and also a birth certificate for Catherine Wickham. Upon each the first of July, was marked as Lydia's death and Catherine's birth. Darcy was most definitely startled at the last name Wickham, what could George have to do with any of this. Darcy further investigated to find that no place or cause of death was listed on Lydia's death certificate. Nothing, it was as if it had been swept clean.

Next, he took a letter, scrawled in a flattering hand, about Colonel Foster. After reading the contents of the letter, learning that Lydia had eloped with Wickham was most startling. After that another, page informing him of Elizabeth's work for the former Countess Chavanne.

Most startling the page describing Mr. Bennet's death, though he died painlessly in his sleep it can still be said that any death is most tragic. How this must have tortured Elizabeth to have not been near her father, a most beloved parent, when he passed away.

Mr. Collins, due to the entail, quickly took over possession of the house; at this point the only knowledge of Mrs. Bennet was that she disappeared after a proposal, by Mr. Collins, to have her be their chief house maid. The other Bennet girls, other than Elizabeth, are said to have suddenly disappeared after a few months. Next was a copy of the Countess Chavanne's will naming Elizabeth her sole heir, and after should Elizabeth have no heir, it would revert back to Jacob Carte, a nephew.

After flipping through several more sheets a paper on Catherine Wickham came up again. This child was Lydia's and Wickham's, upon birth killing her mother. After this, Wickham is said to have kept the child briefly until leaving the child in the care of Mrs. Younge. Soon after Elizabeth's ascent to Countess, it seems she confiscated the child, even paying Mrs. Younge off. Recently, adopting the child, anonymously, as her ward, no specification of relation.

Elizabeth had gone to quite some care from that point on to clear the Bennet name, and change, hers and her sister's name. Furthermore, their whole past seemed to have been polished and from about a year or so ago, erased. Darcy was impressed at the handiwork that Elizabeth must have used, along with the quality of her lawyer.

It was about the time he was cleaning up the papers that Georgiana came into the study, "William, shall we go to the masque?"

"I do not know, perhaps we shall not…." Before Darcy could continue Georgiana interrupted.

"I am sure Elizabeth will be there along with her sisters, and Bingley plans on going," Georgiana tried to persuade her brother. Darcy was taken aback by his sister, and the thought of Elizabeth at the masque.

"Yes we shall go," Darcy conceded.

Georgiana jumped in success in a very unladylike manner.

….

"Lizzy, I am sure the masque will be fine, no one will know us," Jane said sensibly as the carriage bounced on the stony street of Florence.

"Yes I am sure, but we shan't stay long," Elizabeth added quickly.

"Oh, Lizzy must you be so paranoid, we are in Florence, no one knows of us."

"Except of course Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley, Jane," Mary added provocatively, earning a slight glare from Jane, but again Jane's glare cannot be quite classified as a glare.

"No more of this," Elizabeth interceded, "We shall enjoy ourselves before we set off for Austria."

…

The Masque was beautiful, the lights and colors surrounded everything and everyone. It was if you were in a sea, full of the most exotic looking…everything. It was all fantasy to behold, something so wonderful you might only see it once.

At the entrance, there was a small man, who stood holding a bowl, "Shouting pick your number, meet your partner."

As was the rules, everyone single man or woman who entered, had to pick a number and find their partner for the night. Mary picked 33, Jane picked 79, and Lizzy picked 112. Each split up to find their partner in the rather large and extensive masque.

"Excuse me; does anyone know who has number 33?"Mary asked exasperated, this was perhaps the twentieth person she had asked.

"And who may I ask is asking?" asked the lavished dress man before with a horse mask.

"I am Miss Cha…wait one moment, that would defeat the purpose of the mask," Mary rebuked angrily.

"Well, well Miss Mary, it is I, John Carte," whispered the man, John, "and I am number 33." Mary smiled brightly, underneath her eye mask, and together they proceeded to talk and dance.

Jane was also looking for own, partner. That is when she came upon a man dressed like an Eastern Sultan.

"Excuse me, sir, are you number 79?"

"Why yes, princess," smiled the man. He was quite tall; along with handsome from what she could see, the most attractive feature was his blue eyes, underneath his dark black hair. "So, princess, what shall we do dance, or watch the others and judge the other guests?"

"I do believe sir we should dance now, sir," Jane answered wearily. There was something in the way he talked and looked at her that set her off. Something about his character, his lack of charm, with such devilish looks.

Elizabeth was getting quite set off, by this, she had yet to find her partner and she had been looking for quite some time. Suddenly there was a tap upon her shoulder, and she turned to see a man, dressed as a …well he looked rather normal, with only a black mask.

"Excuse me, Miss but would you happen to be number 112?" asked the man, with a quite handsome voice.

"Yes, I am, kind sir," replied Elizabeth who was dressed as country lass.

Darcy had to admit, his partner was quite beautiful, in fact she reminded him a bit of Elizabeth from Hertfordshire, though something was different, she didn't have the same air about her. He thanked goodness he found his partner seeing as Georgiana and the Bingleys had left him as quickly as they arrived.

….

As Elizabeth danced with the masked man she had an odd sense of déjà vu, though not quite, it was as if all this had happened in another time and place. Glancing at her silent partner, she decided to try have a conversation, "It's quite lovely this evening. I am sure Madame Milane has outdone herself."

"Yes, I am sure," responded her very distracted, glancing around the room looking for somebody, partner.

"Well, sir," Elizabeth remarked with the slightest bit of irritation, "Perhaps now you could be polite enough, to remark on the size of the room, the number of guests, the weather, anything perhaps?" Elizabeth prodded.

Darcy almost stopped mid-step when his partner, said "_to remark on the size of the room, the number of guests_" it had to be Elizabeth. As he looked down at the woman, who was dressed as a country lass, he realized she was wearing a very similar outfit to the one she wore to Bingley's Ball. He wanted to laugh to himself, how ironic was it that they ended up together, what were the odds? He decided to continue on though as if he didn't know who she was.

"Perhaps, I would," Darcy almost laughed, but continued, "I do not get on well with people I do not know, so please excuse my ill manners." There was something strange about this man that was jumping out at her, on the tip of her tongue, if only she could realize it.

Elizabeth went on ignoring the urge to ask who he was she asked, "How long have you been in Florence, sir?"

"Several weeks now and yourself?"

"The same as well," Elizabeth answered, still puzzled as to who the man was.

"So what have you dressed up as?" Darcy asked whom he knew to be Elizabeth.

"Simplicity, for I am not good at being dressy or gaudy as such a party as this may require," she answered we a smile from under her white eye mask, "And what sir are you supposed to be?"

"The same, though I must say, that in your simplicity, you look like an angel," Darcy replied with a smile, a genuine smile, from under his black mask.

Elizabeth was awe struck, "You are too kind sir."

"I never exaggerate, I am completely honest about my good opinion, and you have it," Darcy went on.

Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed, "Sir how may I have your good opinion when you barely know me, let alone who I am?"

"Perhaps I know who you are," Darcy continued teasing Elizabeth.

"Then that is an unfair disadvantage for me, you may know of a weakness I have, and I know nothing of you," Elizabeth teased back.

"I know though that you have no weaknesses," Darcy said with admiration in his voice.

Elizabeth was quite taken back; obviously this man knew her bit more than she had originally thought. It was at this point when the dance began to end, and her partner started to escort her off to the side.

…

Jane was appalled by the drunken stench of her partner's breath, other than being drunk he was also very obnoxious. He went on and on, complaining of all the people in the room, and frankly she was quite put out by. "Are you paying attention to me?" asked her partner with a drunken anger heavy in his voice.

"Yes, I was briefly distracted," Jane answered quickly begging for the night to be over or this man to pass out.

"Dumb women," taking another sip of wine, "always taking what's mine, you should learn to respect men," he continued on his drunken rant making no sense whatsoever.

It was then that Jane had had it, and began to pull away, when he grabbed her roughly on the arm and asked, "Where do you think you are going, wench?"

Now, just across the room another had noticed Jane, and began to walk their way.

"Unhand me, sir," Jane said in a calm, but scared voice.

Before either Jane or her partner could react, Bingley had punched the man squarely in the jaw, making the man stumble backward practically falling on the people behind him.

"How dare you speak to Miss Chavanne in such a way," said in such venom at her former partner.

Jane looked at Bingley with the utmost admiration and gratitude, "Thank-you Mr. Bingley."

And as Bingley started to reply, "It was not at all…."

The huge drunk who had been Jane's partner got his wits about him as he socked Bingley right back in the side of the face. The blow knocked Bingley to ground with a thud, also leading to several rather large men escorting the brute out.

….

Elsewhere, Elizabeth and Darcy had walked through the winding garden, losing themselves quite fully. "I do believe sir we are quite lost," Elizabeth said gazing around at the garden.

"I have to agree," Darcy looked around puzzled, "I could have sworn we have walked through here at least twice already."

"Thrice," Elizabeth responded with a laugh, "We have through here three times."

Darcy looked into her mesmerizing fine eyes, it was as if they mocked him, something he could never have, but always desire. Gently he brushed his hand across her face feeling her soft skin and only imagining what it must feel like to touch her unrestrained. And with these that he began to lose control. Inching forward he let his hand glide down to her waist, relishing in the feel of her curves, and the intoxicating scent of her perfume. Ever so gently and ever so slow their lips met in a sensual kiss that left them wanting so much more, as they seemed to war for control each pressing against the other, tongues battling in caresses.

And then a simple kiss turned into much more. As each began to tug on the other's clothing desiring to be near the other, to touch the other, to feel the skin and heat of the other. Maybe it was the many glasses of wine, or the built of passions, or the many long lonely nights dreaming of another that led to this series of events, but much else cannot be said for that night at Madame Milane's under the stars and exotic tapestries save for the consequences.

And when Elizabeth regained her sense and quickly parted it because she knew that it was all she could do. She must leave, because Darcy would continue to come for her, she had given herself to him, and he would not stop. Darcy would cross the sky and back to keep her. But as her eyes went blurry and the world began to sway, her last thoughts were of her love.

When Darcy returned he immediately went to help Jane with the recuperating Bignley. Smiling in the way that friends often do at each other antics, "My word, Bingley, I never foresaw you doing something like this." The only response Bingley could give was to smile dumbly at Jane, who continued to blush furiously since the incident had occurred.

It was then that there was a ruckus at the far side of the room they were in; first screams, then a deathly silence for took the room. Finally after all this a woman ran out screaming, "He's going to kill her!"

Jane immediately looked around the rather large ballroom, spotting Mary, but no Elizabeth. Darcy did the same as well, and when he didn't see Elizabeth he began busting his way through the crowds which had begun to gather to find Elizabeth, shouting her name as he went.

…..

"Let's be off, we wouldn't want our little Countess waking up before it was time," said the man hidden with the shadows of his carriage, which was jolting off.

"My, my how funny, you seem to have a funny way of avoiding me, sprite," stroking her back from her ear he whispered, "and now we are off to be married, sprite." Clenching a fistful of her hair painfully.

….

Darcy was going catatonic, the only thoughts running through his mind, "Where was Elizabeth?" The one woman, who he completely and utterly loved, was gone. After such a perfect night, everything had been ruined. Quickly he ran to Jane, who looked completely irate.

"Mr. Darcy, did you find Elizabeth," Jane's tears and anger become more prominent, "Tell me you found Lizzy." By the look on Darcy's face, Jane knew the answer, dropping to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. Elizabeth was gone, and too many suspects to have taken her.

"Jane," whispered Mary in soothing voice, "You must calm down. We will go home, and think of a solution."

"Kitty," Jane added with a wave of her hand, "She must be called back," at the puzzled faces, she went on, "She is Elizabeth's heir."

As Bingley tried to console Jane with the help of Mary, the wheels in Darcy's head began to turn. Why would anyone kidnap Elizabeth? Of course she was a Countess, but everything had been so perfect in the papers he had requested about the Bennetts, nothing jumped out as odd, at least at this moment.

John Carte stood, beside the group, watching poor Miss Jane cry. What had he brother done? Had he not already enough money? It was then that an odd looking man came into the room. His hair had several funny patches of gray, along with a slight limp, a protruding chin with a cleft curving to the left. The man's lanky figure suggested he was not rich, but his dress suggested a rich employer. The man hobbled his way to John, quickly bowing and passing him a piece of paper, saying, "From your brother, Master."

John quickly scanned the note and crumbled it in an angry rage. Turning to the old man, "Hans, go ready the horses we leave immediately," then turning to poor Miss Mary he said solemnly, "Miss Mary, I have to leave," he said in a soft voice. "I hope that you find the Countess soon. I am sure she will be fine."

Mary just nodded, dumbstruck, too overwhelmed by the situation in general, and the thought that they would have to run again, buy new faces, and lose everything they had recently gained.

"Bingley," Darcy said in a low voice, "find your sisters, and tell them nothing of what has happened and meet me back at the Chavanne Townhouse."

Bingley quickly jumped up, placing a comforting kiss upon the top of Jane's head. Darcy then kneeled down to Jane's level at which she sat, unresponsively. Taking her hand in his he said, "Jane, you must listen and listen closely," eyeing Mary as well he continued, "Elizabeth trusted you the most of anyone in the world, and if there were secrets she would have entrusted them to you, whether you know it or not. We must go back to the house, if Elizabeth can she will most likely be there," unfortunately for Darcy such hope that Elizabeth would meet them there were nonexistent.

After Mary stood to call for their carriage Darcy picked up the distraught Jane whispering, "I love your sister very much, and I will see to it, she is found no matter any cost." Glancing down at Jane he continued, "We shall all be happy one day."

In a whisper Jane responded, "I sincerely hope so," her few hopes drowning in her sorrow.

…..

Groggily Elizabeth awoke a dull pounding sensation in the back of her head. The grandiose room had little light save a few candles. As she sat up on the plush sofa, she felt her apprehension building. As the multitude of thought swarmed her mind she heard footsteps, and as the door swung open she saw Jacob Carte.

"Well, sprite I do believe. I haven't seen you since dear old Auntie was still alive. You were quite the attendant companion seeing as she left you everything," he added with a terrifying smile. He walked around her, circling her, as a predator would its prey. Leaning down behind her, her whispered, "You have become quite a prize Miss Bennet for any man," giving her a scandalous look which made her shutter. He continued on, "Not only have you money, but attractive and a good form. No doubt you will do well with children," he went on with a sinister look.

"I will be leaving now Jacob Carte and this will be the last time we meet," Elizabeth said with such furry and determination.

"Whether this is the last time we meet or not I don't care, but you are not leaving," he said with a dangerous look in his eyes, then adding with a frightening smile, "I should hope this won't be the last, but should children procure from our wedding night then I suppose I will find someone else to warm my bed."

"I will be warming no one's bed," Elizabeth said in such anger, "and furthermore I will not be marrying you tonight," with that Elizabeth stood up and began to march towards the door in defiance.

"Now, now sprite," Jacob said grabbing her arm, "you will be waiting right here with me."

"I'll kill you, one day," Elizabeth said with venom.

"Sprite, then I will have to make sure you are kept in line then."

Jacob Carte then pushed with his mighty fist Elizabeth away from the door, walking out it himself and locking it. Elizabeth stood pulling helplessly on the lock. In the room, which was practically dark, she slid down the door, pulling her knees up. She would find a way out, no one had broken Elizabeth Bennet this far, and no one was going to.

A dirty, cheap stage coach crossed into the city of Florence carrying a young, handsome man, but with one glance at his eyes, if you looked ever so carefully you could see something was hidden.

Staring off into the crowds, the man searched for a certain face, one he was quite familiar with, a woman whom he wanted to destroy with every ounce of being. He had once thought he might have married her, had she more fortune, this she was of great wit and charm, but that had all changed.

She had taken from him, a most prized child. Now one when thinking a prized child might consider the child "prized" due to the love and affection felt for the child by this man, but it was quite the opposite. You see this child was prized for her worth, to a woman who is quite rich and where family means everything, the child of her dead sister could be worth quite a pretty ransom.

He needed money, even as he thought this, he knew that his debt collectors were after him, tracking him down across Europe. Arriving at the shabby establishment which he would be staying, he grabbed his bag and exited the stage coach.

He would find her, whatever it took; Catherine would be his ticket to wealth.

Elizabeth had not slept a wink, occasionally dosing but always waking in fear of where she was. Then in the morning an elderly house keeper or maid came to give her a breakfast tray. She had been reduced to begging the elderly woman for information on where she was, but it was to no avail. She sat picking at the food; it was nothing to rave about a simple breakfast of mush.

Then the door opened and in walked Jacob Carte smiling as ever, that god awful smile which sent chills down her spine.

"Sprite, I see you aren't eating much, we can't have you taking ill now can we?" he asked with that hateful smile.

She didn't even acknowledge he's comment and asked, "Someone will find me," she said with determination and conviction to even convince herself.

"Well, you should hope," he replied in a laugh, "but I doubt that they will rescue you. Elizabeth I do not understand you, why not marry me, you could have all you ever wanted, take care of your family…everything would be find, all you would have to do is produce an heir for me. You would then have free range; wherever you wanted I would not care. So why then?"

"Because you are a liar and the most hateful man on earth, and would be the absolute last man I could ever be prevailed upon to marry!"

"Big words for someone with so little going for them now," Jacob said his demeanor changing drastically to one of pure rage, "You will bend to me mark my words, out wedding is this afternoon."

…

"Jane, you must know something," Darcy said kneeling in front of Jane with a pleading face.

Jane thought of everything she could yet nothing stuck out as being out of the ordinary. Her books weren't touched often after they had been read. They had searched her desk and found nothing. Her study had been clear of any secret or documentation of the secrets.

It was Mary who gave forth their first clue, "The painting," when everyone turned to her she continued, "The painting in the yellow sitting room. She once told me that when the light hits it just right it looks like…oh I cannot think of the estate's name, but it was from the tour with our Uncle and Aunt Gardiner."

Immediately the group began to follow Mary, who was practically running down the corridor towards the painting. Through several doorways and up three steps they ran into the yellow sitting room, and there above the mantle sat a painting which Darcy immediately recognized. It was almost identical to his Pemberly, save several small things.

"Its there," he said breathlessly. Darcy quickly strode over toward the painting, and then gently lifting the fine piece of the wall we ease.

Jane gasped as she saw the letter which fell out from behind the painting, falling like a feather to the ground and landing with a poof of dust. She then quickly scooped the letter up and tore open the seal to reveal a letter.

_Dear Jane,_

_I supposed it would be Jane there upon the opening of this letter, but if not, hello. I truly wished this letter would never be open, but supposing the place where it was hidden I can only assume Fitzwilliam Darcy is there as well. Forgive me Jane for not having told you of this letter, I thought it would be best if these secrets remained just that, secrets. _

_One of several scenarios has occurred if you are reading this letter._

_One Wickham has come for Catherine, his daughter. If this is true you must protect her, I once told you I had left nothing in her name seeing as a bargaining chip. I lied, I foresaw that perhaps I would not be there to supply a dowry and she would be forgotten and poor, much like we once were not too long ago. In Venice there is bank, there which has an account in her name. It contains her dowry, and the key to the lock box is hidden. If you are truly my Jane or Darcy then you will find it with ease, otherwise you are an imposter, who will procure nothing. _

_Secondly I have died; everything is left to Catherine, our sister. There is one condition I place upon her, that she marry someone with the approval of you, Jane and Mr. Darcy. He is quite wise and will know if they are simple fortune hunters who will break our Kitty's heart. _

_Third, if I am indisposed, or am missing, I left it in my will that Jane must be witness to any matrimonial vows I take or else my fortune will be inaccessible to my husband. Also that my lawyer, Mr. Witton must also be present. _

_Well, otherwise, Jane hold the rest of our sisters together. I will love you all always._

_To Mary,_

_You have become quite a knowledgeable young woman, unhindered by society. Live the best and be happy._

_To Kitty,_

_My how lovely you have become, quite the witty, kind, well rounded lady. Be happy and marry whom you love and will love you in return. _

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I did love you, I love you now. One day we will be together, in life or in death. _

_Sincerely with love,_

_Elizabeth Bennet Chavanne_

….

"Do you think Lizzy will be awfully mad at me?" Kitty asked while twisting her gloves in anxiety.

"Well I do hope not," then with a debonair smile, "who could be mad at her sister for marrying such a catch as me?" Richard Fitzwilliam then wiggled his eyebrows, procuring a laugh from Kitty.

"Oh, I do believe she will be quite awestruck, we make such a delightful pair," she said in a mocking voice.

"You dare mock me, lady," Richard asked as if hurt, only to receive a laugh again from Kitty.

Then something struck her, "Our children will be quite well off," turning to look at Richard she continued, "I never dreamed my children would be well off with money."

"Well they will be and we shall spoil them to our hearts content," then looking at the funny face Kitty held, he laughed, "Once a country lass, always a country lass."

Kitty 'hmmphed' in a very unladylike manner, only to have Richard turn her head and kissed her. The kiss deepened, and so continued the carriage ride toward Florence for the newly married, Richard Fitzwilliam and Catherine Fitzwilliam nee Bennet nee Chavanne

While Kitty and the Colonel traveled ignorantly toward Florence, with no knowledge of what was happening in Florence. Darcy was well at work trying to find out where Elizabeth was. Elizabeth silently prayed to anyone or anything, god or whatever, that could hear her prayer.

Bingley soothingly rubbed Jane's back as she cried for Lizzy. Georgiana had been kept in the dark, only knowing her brother's pain from the worn look on his face. The Bingley sisters had been kept in the dark though they had many an extravagant theory about this or that that had happened at the masque, most though was just gibberish.

Wickham had accomplished something in the mists of much chaos, though he had found Elizabeth when no one else could. Wickham with a prideful stride strode forward toward the door of one very big, very expensive, mansion near the heart of Florence. Upon a swift knock the door was opened by a stiff butler, whom then invited one, Mr. Wickham into the foyer. It was then a booming voice was heard from the stare well, "Well, well what do we have here?" Eyeing Wickham with his devilish eyes, "Someone come to visit my guest?"

"No a visit with her would be most unbeneficial for all of us," Wickham replied with a wicked smile, "She simple has something I want, and I am here to humble ask you for it," he said with sickeningly sweet tone.

….

Richard and Kitty were escorted into the front sitting room of the Darcy Townhouse in Florence. Kitty stood nervously fidgeting with her gloves, a newly acquired bad habit, which Richard often laughed at.

"Do you think he will approve," Kitty asked while staring at the door, "I mean Mr. Darcy was not exactly a good acquaintance whenever I have known him."

"Listen," Richard said grabbing her shoulders so that she looked at him, giving a stern look to silence Kitty's next comment he went on, "I could not bloody care what Darcy says. He is my cousin, who has been like a brother to me and I am here to share my happiness with him, not for him to take it away. Should he disapprove, well he can go to bloody hell, so no more." Kitty nodded and leaned forward, to be enveloped in his strong embrace.

It was then that Georgiana burst through the sitting room door. Kitty and Richard stepped away from each, while Georgiana looked dumbstruck.

"Cousin Richard, I was not told that Miss Chavanne was here as well."

Richard smiled, "Miss Chavanne is now Mrs. Fitzwilliam. I have married her Georgie." Richard went with such joy.

Georgiana looked dumbstruck still and then suddenly her face lit up, "So that makes us cousins, Catherine." Immediately Georgiana wrapped Kitty in a sisterly embrace, "Oh, Catherine, may I call you Catherine…we shall have the best times, and now I will not ever have to ask to visit the Chavannes…" and on Georgiana went.

"Miss Darcy..."Kitty began slightly astonished by this show of affection.

"Georgie!" Georgiana said to correct Kitty.

"Please call me Kitty and I yes we shall have plenty of wonderful times, but is your brother here?"

"Yes, where is Darcy?"

At this Georgiana face took a solemn look, "It was dreadful, that night at the masque, something awful happened…I cannot say in full detail, but oh my poor brother has been so distraught, he has not been home often and when he is he sits and looks through constant documents," then glancing at Kitty, "I have heard it rumored by the house staff that your sister, the Countess has gone missing."

Kitty's usually steady head became to spin, everything around her was spinning, her thoughts, the room everything, her life. Elizabeth gone meant everything to their lives, that of her and her sisters, along with the child.

….

When Lizzy had sent Kitty back to London, after which to be sent to Ulster, she'd run into the Colonel. He had pursued Kitty to no end, falling completely in love with her and she with him, and he often doted on her niece Catherine who was soon set off to join her Aunts in Florence. It was within a week that Richard had asked her to marry and she accepted and he went to procure a special license. Their London townhouse was hidden in North London in a small section by the Thames. One which Kitty often walked watching the Thames roll back and forth over the shore, sometimes crashing on the rocks, much like her own life. Suddenly something caught her, there was a man walking in the distance toward the house, probably some boy in housekeeping, or a gardener, and it being a small community where she resided she doubted it was a visitor.

There was something familiar about his walk, something startling, that put an edge to her step, that made her watch the man who walking toward the house, her house.

Brushing off these strange feelings, as paranoia due to secrets, which she was determined to keep secret. Lizzy may have sent her away, but she did it with the intention, to protect their past, and perhaps she would always hold this against Lizzy, but she would always pity Lizzy for having to do it, to protect them.

Later when she returned to the house, Mrs. Watfield came and informed that the nursery had been raided. A man she had also believe was part of the staff had gone up stairs claiming he was hired for handy work, destroyed the nursery.

Kitty was told he was probably a local, who had lost his wife or something and had fallen off the deep end, but Kitty always held the fear that it was something else. She thanked God that Catherine was gone, on her way to Florence.

…..

Kitty held her head in her hands as she wobbled to and fro, trying to catch her balance, and through clenched teeth she said, "It is Wickham, he is here for Catherine." Georgiana both looked puzzled, who was Catherine?

"Are the witnesses and all other guests assembled?" asked the old priest.

Elizabeth was dazed and confused, hearing the question, trying to get her bearings she looked around, seeing the many stain glass windows. Shutting her eyes closed very tightly trying to block out the voices of the priest, Wickham, and Jacob, she reopened her eyes, to see if this wasn't a dream.

Jacob pulled her up and hastened the priest on the "I do's."

It was when it got to Elizabeth response that she thought she might be able to voice her "I don't" when the priest completely skipped her, leaving her speechless. She tried to yell but was immediately silenced by Jacob's hand. Her last thoughts which ran through her head were: "I know pronounce you man and wife…"

Jacob devilish smiled flashed across her vision as a vile substances was being forced down her throat as she began to pass out.

…..

In the Chavanne townhouse, things were in quite an uproar downstairs, but old Mrs. Meriwether was quite silent in what she did. Up the back steps she went, carrying a bundle wrapped in many layers, mumbling to herself all the prayers and luck charms she knew. At the top of the stairs she glanced around, to make sure she would go unseen, and was glad to find the hall nearly deserted. To the nursery she traveled, and there she saw the darling, little Catherine. Quickly placing the bundle in the bed with Catherine, she snatched Catherine up as quickly as she set it down, for it was bad luck having a dead babe and healthy one lying together. Gathering several things of use, and clothes, etc., Mrs. Meriwether left the house, grabbing the first stage coach she could.

"Hello there ma'am," asked the young stage boy, "Where are you headed?"

"Back to Ireland," smiled Mrs. Meriwether with the wrinkles and laughing lines of age showing. Then glancing down at the wide eyes little girl she smiled again, for all her grays and wrinkles, she would have to take good care of this child, as the Mistress had instructed. Looking back to the sky, she smiled, she was heading home.

Again looking at Catherine, she decided she's call her, Rin instead, "Rin," she mumbled receiving a laugh and a clap from the little brown eyed nymph, with quite a mop of brown hair, which as dark as the night's sky.

Smiling she held the child close, as their journey began.

It had been nearly a week, since the nuptials between Mr. Jacob Carte and Countess Chavanne, and for everyday that Elizabeth failed to answer Jacob's questions who tell him what he wanted to hear, she was starved or isolated in her remote room, lacking in furnishings. Thoughts of what were to become of her were not the forefront of her mind though. She was late, scandalously late. Late in that sort of way no single woman should be late. What was she to do, if this continued, Jacob would know the child wasn't his since he had yet to commsumate their marriage.

Kitty was in a state of shock and confusion, never had she foreseen these events, Elizabeth had always been so paranoid, but she had always laughed off Lizzy's worries. Sitting on the window sill she felt like she was back in Hertfordshire again, watching the window, and all who passes, the only exception was no longer was she looking for the latest militia or a visit from one of the Lucases or her Aunt, but waiting for a sign, for something, anything.

Glancing at Jane, Kitty felt all the sadness in the world. Jane seemed affected the most, most days since Kitty had returned; she sat in the front pallor, looking into space as if in a daze. Occasionally she might mumble something, or she cried in to Bingley's shoulder, for he had not left her once since all of this. Everyone looked so worn, years had been drained off many in the room, and she wished that this could all be over and she might be a simple girl in Hertfordshire, with no cares, like she was practically three years ago. Before Lydia, damn her, had ruined them, before Lizzy and Jane, changed from wise older sisters, to paranoid women, especially poor Lizzy always glancing behind them, covering their tracks.

Across the hall she could hear, Richard and Mr. Darcy arguing. Arguing over their marriage, over the fact that Catherine was gone, that Wickham was here, that Lizzy was gone, and who would take care of them.

Catherine, the poor girl, born into such a chaotic life, and now she was gone. The poor child, had someone been watching better, had the maids noticed perhaps the poor little girl would still be alive. Lizzy, if they ever saw each other again, would be devastated. They were falling apart, one by one the Bennet girls, were falling apart. Darcy when he found out that Catherine was dead, went on a rampage, threatening the maids, yelling about if they knew how to do their jobs right.

Since Darcy had ripped apart the house, only to find that a simple key on a silver chain. The key's top was very intricate, triquerta, an old Irish symbol for luck, and across the center was engraved a number.

Since then Mary had begun to restore the house, seeing to it that the maids cleaned properly, and other than that she played the piano forte. Even now as Kitty sat in the pallor she could hear the upstairs music drifting down the stairs, it was an old tune, one which reminded her very much of the old manor Longbourne which had been home.

…..

"For God's sake Darcy, I have married her, and that's the end of it," Richard said in a voice full of ire.

"Richard," Darcy turned on his cousin, "Do you not realize, she is still young, she is the same age as Georgiana. You cannot simply run off with a girl her age and get MARRIED!...Do you even have affection for the girl, or is this just one of your flings?"

Richard's face turned beet red, and glaring at his cousin, he hollered, "I do love her. She is amazing, she in all the goodness and humor, I believe the world could ever possess. For unlike you I do not scorn those I love, and unlike you I do not go about controlling the love affairs of others. For if you hadn't then perhaps the former Bennet girls would not be in the situation, but safely ensconced in Netherfield. So do not lecture me Darcy, I will do what is best for my WIFE and OUR family," and just when Darcy thought Richard was done he went on to slam Darcy, saying in a tone that is too passive for the previous rage, "You know Darcy, I do believe that had you done things right almost three years ago, perhaps Elizabeth would be with you in Pemberly." And with that Richard left the room, leaving Darcy who slammed his fist down violently on the desk.

Sitting down in the chair, Darcy slouched letting out a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Taking the key and twisting it around in his hand, he fell into deep thought.

….

Several maids walked into the house, two to be exact, coming from the back kitchen doors, they spread their news. Hushed voices, and whispered gasps spread like wildfire through the staff, finally reaching the ears of Mrs. Merina. Mrs. Merina was a middle aged woman. Hearing what was being said she immediately went to tell her employer.

Walking up to the sitting room she glanced in, Miss Chavanne was in no condition to be told, and that left the younger Mrs. Fitzwillaim. Clearing her voice she asked, "Mrs. Fitzwilliam may I have a word with?"

Kitty nodded, and led Mrs. Merina to the dining room, closing the sliding doors behind her.

"Yes, Mrs. Merina?"

"I am sorry to disturb you, but I knew it would be wise to tell you what the staff has been whispering, Mrs. Fitzwilliam," taking a breath, she continued, "They are talking of the newlyweds, ma'am. That Mr. Carte has married the Countess, your sister. They say it was all hush, hush and that they eloped after the masque."

Kitty's glare was more than words could say and Mrs. Merina went, "I swear ma'am this is what I have heard, I told the other girls to hush about it, and I came straight to tell you. There is also something else, they say the Countess's brother-in-law was at the wedding as a witness on her behalf."

"Is that all they have said?"

"Yes, ma'am. I told you all I know."

"Thank-you," as Mrs. Merina went to leave Kitty went on, "Have my husband and his cousin sent here immediately so you may tell them what you have told me."

….

Days went by like weeks, for Elizabeth as she sat in her room, at Jacob's house. Wickham occasionally visited, sharing common news, sharing with her the deaths, even the death of his own child, her niece with her. Sometimes he would leave so infuriated with her comments, and other days Jacob would come and he would leave. It was ironic, Wickham had come to bargain with her, to hold her in his grasp, yet now they were both held in the grasp of Jacob, they were each other's only companions. Though Wickham had free range over the mansion while she did not.

It was on one of these rare days where Wickham just simple sat in the chair, and stared off, he said, "You know I once thought I might have married you, but you were too smart to wise, and thus Lydia was an easy replacement for you."

Glaring at Wickham she replied, "Is that a compliment and are you totally oblivious?"

Though Wickham didn't respond, his faint smirk unnerved her. He went on, "I do believe today is a dying day."

"Everyday is dying, fool, or are you referring to one of us?"

"I think I might die one day soon."

"I shall thank God on the day."

"You will miss me, Elizabeth, I am the spice of your world."

Glaring she said, "Perhaps I do not want any spice in my world."

"Now, Elizabeth you would not be you without it."

It was then that Jacob came into the room, in one his drunken fits. Renching the door open, "Get out Wickham, my wife and I have yet to settle something."

Elizabeth looked pleadingly at Wickham whispering, "Should you have any honor yet, save me."

Wickham only glanced fearfully between the two and quickly left the room. Running down the steps and through the front gate of the house he began to scream, "Police, somebody police, police, please, anybody!" he yelled through the streets of Florence.

Several officers, came after him asking what could be wrong, and telling them of the abduction in brief words and little details, they immediately went running. Wickahm wasn't wise but surly he wasn't stupid, leaving his name out of anything suspicious. Upon arriving at the house they could hear the shouts and glass being shattered.

At the front gate stood John, shouting someone must help her.

Shouts came from the second floor windows. A raving man, shouted, "I will find you sprite just you wait, I will."

The maids and house staff in general were running out the doors, screaming, that he, the master, was going to murder them all. As the police rushed up the stairs, they found a woman, with long brown hair sprawled at the top of the steps dead, in her white nightgown. As the maids ran, through the house, the officers found their way to the upper most floor where the man stood on his terrace.

Jacob stood, there shouting, "ELIZABETH, I WILL FIND YOU."

Outside several more women, in nightgowns or middle class dresses, obviously not a part of the staff, ran from the house as well, one with very fine eyes, too.

…..

A single letter arrived at the Chavanne townhouse, the letter was addressed to the Miss Chavanne and Family, from the police of Florence.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_Recently the Countess Elizabeth Carte was found dead at her husband, Jacob Carte's, house. _

_We are sorry to inform you of your loss. _

_Suspected to have been murdered by Jacob Carte this afternoon, he will be prosecuted for the abduction and murder of the former Countess. Please accept my deepest condolences. _

_Sincerely,_

_-etc._

The grief which rippled through the Chavanne townhouse was great. Poor, poor Jane simple broke down her sobs echoing through the silence of the house. Mary was silent her stare, was most frightening still. Kitty sat in Richard's arms, silently weeping, for what would they do without their Lizzy? Richard simply rocked Kitty back and forth, trying to comfort her.

Darcy though was most errant, he yelled that it wasn't true, he knocked chairs in his path over, slamming doors, making the wall decorations fall and shatter. Never had anyone seen Darcy been such a rant as this. He vowed that someday, somehow he would get the Cartes for what they had done, for Elizabeth.

…

It had been three years, since she had run, three years since she ran through that house, running for her life, since she saw him murder that girl. Since she had seen her family since she had seen anyone she loved. As she stood on the hill in the place she now lived, she wondered how they were, if they had gone with life as she had hoped. From her tiny hill in Ireland, Lady Elizabeth Dunin, wondered what had become of them.

When she had inherited, from the Countess, she had inherited the land in France and England, but the land in Ireland was known only to the Countess, for it was for where her second husband had lived. This was Elizabeth's haven, where she had went to escape the world.

Walking back to the house she saw Mrs. Meriwether, giving Rin her hat and shawl, which the little girl fervently threw at the ground. Dashing away from the flustered Mrs. Meriwether, she ran toward Elizabeth, "Momma, Momma you must come see what I have done. I made a jungle in my room, and Edward," suddenly the girl's demeanor changed, huffing, "and EDWARD tried to attack me. Momma tell him he is no monkey."

Elizabeth laughed at the antics of her niece, though since moving here she had said she was her mother.

"Miss Rin, you mustn't be running around without a shawl or jacket, or you'll catch a death," cried Mrs. Meriwether. Though Rin simply danced around Mrs. Meriwether, and through the front door without a care for what the woman said.

Elizabeth laughed, she saw so much of each of them in her. She saw Kitty and Lydia in her wild behaviors, Jane's gentleness, Mary's habit of lecturing especially when it came to Edward, and then there was the witty side which she saw which she thought was from her.

Catherine, now affectionately called Rin, looked enough like Elizabeth to be her daughter, and acted enough like her, running around on adventures, and trying to read when Elizabeth read, and mirror everything Elizabeth did.

Elizabeth's life, may have not been perfect, but Elizabeth was content with where she was now. She only hoped that those she had left behind had moved on and found happiness.

….

"Miss Georgiana Darcy," asked the hesitant Lord Devon, "will you marry me?"

Georgiana could hardly contain herself when she replied, "Yes, yes, yes," she cried. Tears swam down her face which was consumed by such happiness. Two years ago she had met Lord Devon of Ireland; he was handsome with dark black hair, bright blue eyes, and very, very tall. He was absolutely charming. In all the unhappiness her family had suffered, he had been her shining beacon of happiness, and now here she was engaged to him.

"I will ask you brother for permission this evening after we dine," he replied with a boyish smile, eyes twinkling.

…..

Darcy sat at his desk, which was consumed by paperwork. Papers regarding his finances, his properties, but there was a smaller pile, which had in it information, anything he could gather on Elizabeth. Everything though in that pile led to dead ends, the only thing which truly had any potential was the funny key which rested upon the top of the pile.

His dark office, lit only by some rays of sun which drifted through the curtains, was where Darcy spent most of his time now. Nothing in the room possessed any happiness or cheer, all it was dark and dreary, much like the mood in which Darcy had lived since Elizabeth's death, his Elizabeth. He could never accept that she had died, when he and Kitty had gone to identify the body, he just couldn't believe it was her. When looking at the pasty, complexion, covered by cuts and bruises, it did not break his heart the way he believed it would. He couldn't accept that this broken body was his strong Elizabeth.

If such an awful tragedy did not break his heart, did he truly ever love Elizabeth? He cursed himself for even question his love of Elizabeth, he had loved her more than any of the money, properties, anything of the world, even the air which kept him alive.

A knock, disturbed his thoughts, calling for whoever was to enter. In walked Kitty, she looked more like Elizabeth that any of her sisters had. Though her complexion was slightly darker, and her hair slightly lighter, and sometimes one could still see the influence Lydia had had upon her if you looked closely, otherwise she was another Elizabeth.

In she walked, stylish, and elegant, with a soft look, she smiled at Darcy, walking along his desks she glanced at the key, and back to Darcy's worn expression.

"You have to let her go," she said with such strained tone, a sadness rested in her eyes that now always seemed to be there.

"I can't," Darcy responded unable to look her in the eye.

"You're killing us, killing us all, with this ridiculous quest to find…whatever it is you're trying to find," Kitty looked at Darcy, his head resting in his hands shaking his head at her words. An anger rose up inside at her, "Do you not realize we loved Elizabeth we all did, she saved us," referring to her and her sisters, "But she would not have wanted this. Along with that you are destroying Jane, she cannot function with you constantly searching, and it kills her the most. Darcy you must let her go," taking a breath Kitty always felt sorry for Darcy, he had loved Elizabeth, Richard had told her of what he knew. Looking now at Darcy she understood, his pain as much she could, and simple said in the most sympathetic tone, "If you love her, you will let her go."

Darcy glared at her, a hatred he had towards her words, always her words, which so resembled the logic of Elizabeth. His anger quickly diminished when a small blonde haired child ran into the room.

The child could have been no older than two, with his blonde unruly hair, and big brown eyes which took in everything.

The little boy's eyes locked on his mother and he cried, "Momma," reaching his hands up for her to pick him up. Kitty smiled down at her beautiful son, and swooped him up into her arms; whenever she looked at her boy she felt such an overwhelming love.

"Benjamin, say hello to your Uncle Will," she said in a sweet voice.

"Hello, Uncle Will," he said with a bright smile as he tried to pronounce everything.

"Here they are," said a booming voice. Richard walked in, finely dressed, now Lord Debourgh, (thus making Kitty Lady Debourgh), having retired from the military.

"Hello, Darcy," he said with a genuine smile.

"You are looking well, Richard," Darcy said with a rare smile.

"Thank-you Darce…I am thrilled to hear of Georgiana's engagement."

Kitty turned to Darcy with such a wonderful smile, "Oh, yes, that is wonderful, when she wrote to me of it, I was ecstatic for her. She deserves this."

"Georgie?" questioned Ben.

"Darce," Richard began, "Can you believe such a wonderful lad, and also a Lord. We are all quite excited about this trip to Ireland."

…..

Jane, after at least a year of melancholy and depression, she had married Charles Bingley. Together they had a single child, a little girl, with strawberry blonde hair and green-blue eyes, at two she was much the charmer, they had named her Bethany. Just barely 18 months, and she waddled next to her mother into the Pemberly hall, grasping at her mother's skirts to try and keep up, but refusing to be picked up. Bethany in much contrast to her parents had quite a sour temper, though she was usually quite sweet and very quite.

Bingley had not changed much in the three years since Elizabeth's death, he had of course grown to love Jane ever the more, and of course he adored his darling daughter. Always kind and understanding, both, Charles and Jane, were good parents along with being good employers. Hearing the commotion from Darcy's study, the Bingleys proceeded down the hall.

…

Together the Darcys, Bingleys, and Fitzwilliams were a tight knit group, a constant group where if one saw a Darcy then you were shore to any of the others as well. Where one went they all went, and because of this they were much the talk of town.

Along with being so closely knit they were also quite caught up with the Chavanne mysteries. For the death of the Countess had been quite the talk throughout Florence, France and England. Many spoke of her mysterious origins, that her murderer was indeed her rival for the money, that she had been some sort of con or that she had truly been a of lineage to her predecessor, that she was a black widow and attracted men to steal their money.

And then to top such scandal, it was quite a surprise when her sister, Mary Chavanne, gave up her whole fortune to marry her sister's murderer's brother, John Carte. The same John Carte, who had been there the day of her sister's murder, who was going to make a bargain for Elizabeth's life. It was also of no surprise that the newlywed Cartes stayed in Florence, lacking contact with her sisters in England. Who after their sister's death had immediately absconded to the English countryside.

…

A shady looking man sat in a pub, located in Munster, Ireland. Talking to another man, who was dressed in fineries, and carrying a small pad and pen quickly taking everything the shady man said down.

The bartender only heard, "…and that's how she lived…"

….

Munster was a lovely area with so much bustle and activity. Georgiana walked next to Lord Devon, though most called him Thomas. Kitty and Richard walked not far behind laughing and talking with the couple in front of them. Following next Kitty was her son, Ben. After them, Jane and Charles walked as well, pushing the stroller where Bethany sat.

Darcy walked behind the merry group lost in thought. Everyone was so happy, why couldn't he be happy, perhaps he should let the memory of Elizabeth go. Looking at Jane he understood what Kitty meant, Jane was very fragile and when it came to discussing Elizabeth she broke down.

Darcy was slowing down, forgetting to keep up with the group. Lost in the hustle and bustle of the crowds, he realized he had lost his group. Walking quickly in the direction of the where he had last seen them, he was plowed into by a small child.

Large brown eyes stared curiously up the wall she had just run into. Looking around quickly she asked, "Will you play?" before Darcy could even respond, she went on, "When Mrs. Meri comes, hide me," and with that she dove behind Darcy's legs.

Darcy was confused as ever, looking at the girl, her brown eyes scanning the crowd for someone, her brown curls bobbing around her head. Then her eyes widened and she ducked down, looking the direction in which she had, he saw an elder woman, a little round, with her gray hair tied up in a bun carrying a child in her arms.

The little child was waving his hands, like he didn't know asking, "Rin? Rin?"

The elder woman huffed, "Miss Rin, come back here right this instant." The elderly woman spotted him, "Sir, have you seen a girl, about five, brown hair and eyes."

Just as Darcy was about to respond, he gasped, for the little girl had kicked him with all her might in the back of his leg. Turning to glare at the girl, who looked at him with accusing eyes.

"Sir, excuse me sir, but have ya seen the girl?" asked Mrs. Meri in a flurry.

"No madam, I have not," he said with a calm face. With that the woman scurried on, and Darcy turned back to the girl, "Now why are you hiding?"

The girl suspiciously glanced out to if the elderly woman had gone and then looked back to Darcy, "I am running away."

"Why?"

"I have to find my father," said the little girl.

"Why not go home. If he is there then that nice old woman has probably been sent by him."

"No, she helps Momma with me and Eddie, but even Momma said once that my real mother is dead, and my father…," looking around checking the perimeter, "Momma, says that my real father, is not good man."

"Then why are you looking for him?"

""Cause this way he'll stop bothering Momma," Rin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I think you should head home," pointing toward Mrs. Meri, "I am sure she will take you home, and think of how much it will hurt your mother if you don't go home."

Rin weighed the words heavily, her eyebrows furrowing in thought, "I suppose I'll go home this time…Sir, will we ever meet again?" she asked with big eyes.

"I do not know, but I should hope one day we meet again," Darcy said with a kind smile.

"Oh, I sure do hope so, and I think Momma would like you too," and with that she sped off to Mrs. Meri, who quickly embraced the child, holding her tight.

Now Darcy had only to figure out where the rest of his group had disappeared to.

…

Once Darcy had found his group they had proceeded to the ancestral home of Lord Devon.

….

Elizabeth sat on the hillside, an hour or so walk from her home. Here she could see the old Cathedrals, the Devon castle, she could see her dear Trilan castle, and this was her favorite spot in the entire world. Off in the distance she could see riders headed from the Devon's. She was greatly happy for the engagement of the young Lord Devon, such a nice handsome young man, he deserved someone wonderful.

While laying back in the tall grass, she stared up at the sky for an immeasurable amount of time, until a small face peered over her. Rin blocked Elizabeth's view of the sky, her brown curls falling on the sides of her face. Smiling the girl asked, "Momma, Mr. Meri is looking absolutely everywhere for you."

Elizabeth smiled, "So then I suppose we should head in, as to not worry her to death, my dear."

Laughing the little girl said, "Of course, or else who would take care of Edward?"

Elizabeth laughed, getting up she quickly encompassed the Rin's hand in her own as they walked back toward Trilan. Looking at Rin, Elizabeth could not imagine how she had seen such a child, as a nuisance and troublesome.

….

"Brunch shall be quite lovely, Miss Darcy," offered the elder Lady Devon, smilingly warmly at Georgiana.

Georgiana smiled back, slightly intimidated by the woman and this brunch. Lady Devon, though affectionate, had a look about her that made her seem like a queen. Lady Devon's dark, almost black brown hair, pale complexion, and deep brown eyes which seem to see everything intimidated Georgiana.

Lady Devon continued talking, "Oh, and you shall meet Lady O'Hara, and her daughter Miss Laura, and there will Mrs. Bailey, and her two boys, the eldest boy has just now turned seven is quite the charmer, and the other is five and as brawny as a field worker," Lady Devon laughed, "and of course you meet their husbands, but my favorite is Mrs. Bennet, her and her children are the most lovely, witty company one of my age could ask for."

Georgiana couldn't breath, a Bennett here in Ireland, perhaps she was a relative of Kitty and Jane, and she blurted out, "Oh, then perhaps she is a relative of Kitty and Jane, they are of the Bennets in Hertfordshire."

"You don't say dear, why our Mrs. Bennet speaks of Hertfordshire quite fondly. Yes Elizabeth, Mrs. Bennet, use to say she hailed from there, traveling quite a bit until her late husband's tragic death."

Georgiana was in a shock "Elizabeth", could she be, tempted she asked, "If you wouldn't mind, how did her husband die?"

Lady Devon's face seemed to change and she glanced around making sure the servants weren't listening, leaning in she began, "Well I asked myself that same thing when she showed up here just under three years ago, and rumor or scandal," she said with a wink, "has it that she never married. If her story is true her husband died when they were on the continent, but many speculate, that she is not truly of any Bennetts, but a rich heiress who had children out of wedlock, but that's just a rumor and no one frankly cares much around here anymore." Lady Devon waved it off, and went on to another topic.

Georgiana whispered a soft, "Elizabeth…"

…..

The guests had begun to arrive, and Georgiana greeted each one with care and kindness, though the conversation with Lady Devon from earlier still weighed heavily upon her mind. She hadn't told anyone, not even Kitty. Her brother and everyone mingled throughout the rooms greeting and talking to the others.

To her right stood, Thomas (Lord Devon), and then to his right stood his mother. That's when she saw them, in skipped the girl first, with her big brown eyes and dark curls, after that tottered a boy trying to catch up, the boy looked vaguely familiar like a picture or something she had once seen. Lady Devon immediately said hello to Miss Rin, and Mr. Edward. It was then that she saw her. She was a graceful as ever, with elegance dancing about her, it was Elizabeth.

"Well hello, Mrs. Bennet," smiled Lady Devon, "I see you brought the children, they will be pleased to know that the Snyder and Beckworth children are here as well. May I present to you my future daughter-in-law, Miss Georgiana Darcy?"

Elizabeth face never changed, no emotion or recognition flashed in her dark eyes, nothing, but a polite smile, "Hello, Miss Darcy, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The same as well, Mrs. Bennet, Lady Devon has told me so much about you," Georgiana stared straight into Elizabeth's eyes as she spoke trying to read some response in them, but there was nothing, "I will have to introduce you to my family, you look exceptionally, like me dear cousin, Catherine. Does she not Lady Devon?"

"Why now that you say something Miss Darcy, I do believe she does. Quite fascinating," remarked Lady Devon.

For the first time, Elizabeth's eyes showed something, a challenge. Smiling vaguely, "I do believe I will head in now, and perhaps I will meet you cousin."

Elizabeth mentally smacked herself for not looking further into this, not practicing and most importantly for letting herself get into this situation.

….

"EDWARD!" cried the young girl, though it was not in fear but in anger, "And the Blonde Boy too!" Racing after them bows falling out of her neatly done hair. Off in a corner, of a room they probably shouldn't have been in Edward laughed with his new friend, Ben.

….

In another place, a book was being written of the scandal and intrigue of the former, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, by none other than Wickham.

"Excuse me, Miss Rin?" asked Darcy, startling the little girl. He continued, "Miss do you think you should be in this area of the house and where is your mother?"

"Oh I wouldn't be if it wasn't for Edward, my brother and the other boy. They left me, they ran off and left me sir!" she said stamping her foot, "And my mother is somewhere with the other guests, and I don't know where they are, and will you not tell her I kicked you, and…and…and …," rambled Rin, "and who are you?"

"Crouching down so that he was eye level with her, he said, "I am Mr. Darcy, but you may call me Will," he said extending her hand so she could shake it.

Grabbing his hand with a smile, she said, "I am Miss Catherine Bennet, a pleasure to me you sir," her eyes lighting up with some hidden spark as she spoke.

"Bennet, where is your father from?"

"I don't know sir, mother says we aren't to talk about it in public anymore," answered Rin, but without any feeling.

"And your mother what is her name, does she look like you?" asked Darcy almost hoping perhaps these estranged Bennets might lead him to Elizabeth.

"Oh they tell me I look like her, but mother she says I look like her sister, her sister umm…aunt …L something, you'll have to ask mother," she smiled as she finished.

"Is your aunt's name, Lydia?" Darcy practically begged the girl.

Rin's eyes twisted into puzzlement, "I am not sure Will, you will have to ask mother, and her name is Elizabeth."Just as Rin finished her statement, Darcy scooped her up into his arms and began to run toward where the company was gathered. Rin laughing gaily as Darcy ran.

…

"Edward, we must leave, where is your sister?" Elizabeth demanded.

Edward glared at his mother and cried, "I do not know!"

Grabbing Edward, Elizabeth walked toward Lady Devon, "I am sorry, but it seems Edward is running a fever I must take him home immediately. Have you seen Rin?"

"Oh dear, no," Lady Devon smiled, "How about after brunch I send her home with my housekeeper, Mrs. Wern. This way she can play with the other children."

Elizabeth smiled and thanked Lady Devon, accepting her offer, and leaving the brunch.

…..

Just as she had left, Darcy ran into the room looking for Elizabeth. "Do you see your mother?" asked Darcy with anticipation.

Suddenly tears welled up in Rin's eyes, "No she is not here, and she has left me."

Lady Devon immediately spotted, Rin and Darcy, "Mr. Darcy… Miss Rin, you just missed your mother, it seems your brother has caught something had to be taken home. Mrs. Wern will be taking you home after brunch."

"I need to get home to Momma," cried Rin.

Darcy snatched this chance, "Lady Devon, I will personally see to it that Miss Rin is taken home immediately, if you don't mine?"

"Well if you do not mind and if you are willing to miss the brunch? Then yes you may, and you can use one of my carriages." And with that Rin and Darcy were off.

….

"Mistress there is a visitor in the study for you," remarked Mrs. Meriwether.

"Thank-you," replied Elizabeth while removing her gloves and coat, "Edward go play upstairs." Walking into the study she never expected to this man.

"Lizzy it has been too long," he smiled crookedly.

"It has not been long enough, Wickham," Elizabeth said with venom.

"I knew I would find you eventually, just surprised I beat Darcy to you, and I even have brought a gift," gesturing to the table where a freshly bound manuscript lay.

"What is it?"

"Why Lizzy it is your biography, the scandalous and intriguing tale of Miss Elizabeth Bennet and it shall ruin you," smiled Wickham happily. He then added, "And may I see my lovely daughter, Catherine?"

"No, she is not yours!" Elizabeth said shooting daggers at Wickham.

"She is more mine than yours, Elizabeth. And I will see her, if not now, I will see to it that she is mine again," Wickham threatened.

"Get out; you are not welcomed here," Elizabeth said with such conviction, "You will this instant before I have you escorted out!"

Laughingly Wickham rose and left the house, smiling dangerously at Elizabeth before saying, "Your son, looks remarkably like his father I must say, has Darcy met the lad yet?"

The large door of Trilan slammed closed blocking the malevolent laughter of Wickham.

…..

Sitting in the study wear she had met Wickham about a half hour earlier, she cried as she looked at the book. She had skimmed though it, many things were truths and some were exaggeration, all would ruin her. She would have to run again. Laying her head in her arms on the table she closed her eyes and hoped for some peace to come upon her.

At the far end of the table was strewn the book of her life, her everlasting enemy. Its contents would destroy her children and all her family. The human word is quite a treacherous thing.

Rin led Darcy through the heavy red oak door of her home, Trilan. Hearing the silence of the house, Rin turned to Darcy and said, "Something is wrong. You must be quiet." Grabbing his much larger hand within her own she brought him to an ornate set of doors, opening the one and quickly pulling him through it.

Darcy looked into the brightly lit room, it was a study, what took his attention was the desk. It was a fine desk and sitting on just the other side of the beautifully carved and decorated desk, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, Elizabeth. With her head down he could just make out the one side of her face, which was still flawless, and her dark brown hair was slightly amiss making her look wild and lovely.

Looking at Miss Rin he asked, "This is your mother?"

Rin whispered back, "Yes, but now I must go find my brother Edward," and with that she ran off.

Walking up behind her he gently stroked her cheek with his fingers, "Elizabeth," he whispered. Only receiving the smallest recognition, he picked her up from the chair and carried her to the sofa where he sat with her in his lap.

Carefully he brought his hand to her head, to make her face him and he said a little louder, "Elizabeth."

Startling Elizabeth she practically jumped out of his arms, but was securely held by Darcy who said, "You won't be getting away that easily," he said with a sly smile.

Not wasting any time at all he kissed her square on the lips, holding her tightly, leaving her breathless, and said in a strong, loving voice, "I, Fitzwilliam Darcy, love you Miss Elizabeth Bennet and you shall never leave me again."

Elizabeth practically laughed with joy, how her day was evolving was just too much. Elizabeth's smile faded sadly and turning her woeful eyes upon Darcy she said, "Fitzwilliam, I must leave here…"

"Why? When I have finally found you!" Darcy yelled.

Getting up and crossing the room Elizabeth grabbed the book and handed it to Darcy, "This is why."

Darcy examined the book, "What is this?"

"It is Wickham's. He delivered it to me, before you arrived," turning away she walked to the window, to stare out into the world.

"What does he want, why would he do this….how did he find you?" Darcy asked in exasperation.

"Wickham is blessed with many crooked friends, and my dealings in the past years have left scarce trails with several crooked people," turning to look at Darcy, "He wants money of course, but he wants something more, a black mail chip…he wants Catherine, his daughter."

"Rin?"

"Yes," smiled Elizabeth, "You know, not too long ago I thought her the worst thing in the world, that she simply was a way for Wickham to haunt me, and that is true, but I love her as if she were my own. I adopted her as well, she is one of my heirs," Elizabeth said with a sad smile.

Darcy was about to respond when an odd key caught his eye, it looked very much like the one he had found in Florence, picking it up he asked, "What is it to?"

"It's for the front door. You see the triquerta stands for the Trilan Castle, of Celtic Ireland. I left it there as a spare and also for a clue to find me," smiling even wider, "Did you like the painting?"

Darcy laughed, "Yes, may I ask where you found it?"

"Well you see the former Countess Chavanne was a close friend of…I believe she would be your grandmother, Cynthia Darcy? Well the painting was given to her as gift when she married and went away to France. And then she gave it to me," Elizabeth finished with a bright smile.

Suddenly there was a loud shout and then someone ran into the other side of the study door. Again another shout, and the door was swung open by Rin, who raced to Elizabeth side, yelling, "Momma …Momma…you left me at the brunch…I was so scared," cried Rin.

Elizabeth picked up Rin and soothingly rubbed her back, whispering soft sorry, and loving words. Darcy looked at Elizabeth wishing, that it was his children she would hold, and love.

"Mother!" shouted a little voice.

"Momma tell him to be quiet," Rin whined.

"Rin that is no way to speak of your brother," Elizabeth glanced at Darcy and quickly looked toward the door where Darcy stared at the boy.

There stood Edward, pouting in the doorway, arms raised to be picked up by his mother.

"Edward, come here," Elizabeth said. Setting Rin down she picked up Edward, "Edward, I would like you to meet a good friend of mine, this Fitzwilliam Darcy."

"You did marry, then?" Darcy asked heartbrokenly.

"Never, he is my child most definitely," setting Edward down she whispered into Darcy's ear, "A night at a masque, a country girl and a proud man from Derbyshire…" adding no more she stepped back to judge his reaction.

Darcy then proceeded to kiss Elizabeth passionately, each wrapping their arms around the other, holding each other close for fear of the other disappearing and the only reason it didn't go any further, was due to a resonating "eww" from the children.

"Let me stay with you, Elizabeth. Let your sisters see you again, Elizabeth. Let me be a father, please. I will find Wickham, as a family we will fight this," Darcy pleaded with Elizabeth.

"It would ruin you all, you have all survived this long without me, you will survive again," Elizabeth said turning away from Darcy.

"Elizabeth, we have just barely, and I know now that I have you again, I will never be able to survive without you. I will make it so Wickham will never haunt us again, if only you stay!" Darcy said anger at her for leaving again beginning to rise.

The children stood there staring at them, lost, Looking to their mother for guidance.

"What of Georgiana, what of my sisters, they are all happily married with children; I cannot ruin so many futures with my scandal and mistakes."

"Then I will marry you, fairly. I will marry the widow, Elizabeth Bennet, and no one shall know the difference. And we shall be a family again."

"Now is not the time Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth cried desperately.

"Then when is?" demanded Darcy.

"Leave," Elizabeth whispered.

"Never," Darcy replied, sitting down on the sofa.

"Momma," Rin added innocently, "I happen to like Will," and then she sat down next to him.

Darcy smiled, "See she likes me," gesturing to Rin.

Elizabeth glared. Edward getting angsty then added, "I like 'em too!" Running to Darcy and plopping down next to him as well.

"Not un. I said it first," argued Rin.

"I like 'em more!" cried Edward while throwing his fists in the air, and on the two argued, with Darcy smiling at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth couldn't believe this, these children; laughing she walked over to them and said, "Then I suppose I will have to let him stay."

Darcy pulled her down into his lap and asked, "Forever?"

Which was then echoed by both children, and Elizabeth answered, "We'll see."

They had spent the rest of that day together, watching the children, talking of anything and everything, loving the presence of one another. It was as if they had forgotten the years spent apart, they had started up right where they had left off.

He, ever proud, honorable, and noble. She, still teasing, witty, and enchanting. Together they made a striking match, and the children only added to their look. Each child as charismatic and enchanting as the couple. Together they seemed to form a perfect little family. It was at the end of this day though that this dream once more began to become more hazed and unsure.

"Elizabeth," Darcy whispered to her, as she sat watching her children sleep. They had sat watching them, until their heavy eye lids closed, and their breathing evened.

Darcy was amazed at them; each had a story to behind them. The once unloved and unwanted girl now loved with a family, and with a dark reputation ever chasing her in the form of her father. The boy who once had no father, and still had no father yet, a mysterious child who often would whisper to Rin when he thought no one might be looking. What he whispered Darcy knew not, but the two children shared each other's greatest confidences, even at such a young age, their bond would be eternal.

Elizabeth gazed up at Darcy from where she sat on the chair. Darcy standing tall above her, with such pride shining in his eyes for her and the children, especially his son. He had a son.

Elizabeth nodded, when Darcy reached out his hand, and she graciously took it. Wrapping his arm around her back, they quietly exited the nursery. Closing the door ever so softly, Elizabeth began walking down the corridor with Darcy in tow.

"Elizabeth, what happens now?" Darcy asked with uncertainty.

"I do not know," she replied without looking at him.

"I will not leave him, and nor will I leave her or you," Darcy stated with determination.

"How shall we return? …Will they want me back Darcy…Will they want the children?" Elizabeth turned around with tears in her eyes, "They will be so angry with me, my sisters they will hate me for hiding."

"No, No they will not. They love you, miss you. If you were to walk a mile, and have your petticoat six inches dip in mud they would still love you," Darcy said with a smile, provoking a laugh from Elizabeth. "And if they didn't which I highly doubt, I would keep you all for myself then, and never have to share you," Darcy said in loving tone.

"Marry me, Elizabeth. Marry me, so the world may know you are mine…so that we can have a whole brood of children…just marry me" noticing her hesitation he went on, "forget the opinions of others, the Elizabeth Bennet I met and fell in love with cared not for the opinions of others…not even those of the fierce Lady Catherine DeBourgh."

"That Elizabeth did not have to worry that her actions would affect anyone. I must worry; because these children will be golden and loved by society, so that may scandalous past does not harm them anymore."

"What a better way to silence scandal them to marry me, the ever eligible bachelor, Fitzwilliam Darcy…what say you Elizabeth?"

"What of Lady Catherine? How will she take this, she knows of my past and will corrupt my image as well as your own to the world," Elizabeth stated adamantly.

Darcy practically laughed, "Lady Catherine DeBourgh died sometime ago, and was proceeded in her station by cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam and his wife…Catherine Fitzwilliam or as we commonly call her...Kitty," Darcy finished with a sly smile.

"No," Elizabeth said in astonishment.

"Yes, they have been married since just before the masque."

"I knew she would, I suspected it, but I didn't want to separate them," looking into Darcy's puzzled eyes, "I was afraid of what he might do if he realized that she was the sister of the once penniless of Elizabeth Bennet, of what society might do…so I sent her back. It seems that all is well now," she finished with a sad smile, filled though with a happiness for her sister.

"Tell me of them…of my sisters," mocking her mother, "what has become of them?" she said dramatically.

"Well I shall have to start with Kitty…so you know she is married to Richard. I believe that they both love each other excessively. Kitty has also been taking care of what you left to her in the Will," pausing to take a breath, "They have a son, Benjamin, named after your father, Bennet….I suppose it is good then you named our son after your father's first name. He is a nice boy, a bit shy and mischievous. He takes after his parents in many ways. Then there is Jane, she married Bingley, and they have a daughter, Bethany, named after you. She is just about two," pausing again to breath, "Then Mary…she married John Carte. From what I hear they have no children and are living off his heritance from his brother. They live in Florence still…And you know my sister is to be married," Darcy finished smiling.

"Yes, it was quite a shock to see Lord Devon standing next to Georgiana this morning," Elizabeth smiled.

"So you never answered my question?" Darcy prodded.

"Can you grant me one favor before I answer?"

"Yes, Elizabeth."

"I want to meet everyone first, see them again, and let them see me for I have become. See if they hate me or love me. To know if ...if we could all be together once more."

"Everything shall be well. I promise," smiling profoundly he than asked, "When do you want to meet them…a dinner…at the market…or at some kind of public function?"

"I do believe, despite my mischievous nature that it would be best for them to meet me here at dinner," Elizabeth smiled equally back.

"Then a dinner it is, but for now I do believe that I quite exhausted, what of you?"

Elizabeth smiled, making her eyes sparkly, "I am quite tired Fitzwilliam, but not too tired," finished with a wink.

"Is that so," Darcy said suggestively.

Laughing she asked, "Mr. Darcy would you care for a tour of the house?"

"A short tour?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, just to down the hall," Elizabeth whispered huskily as Darcy pulled her closer.

Grabbing his hand, they walked down the corridor, several doors until they reached the master bedroom. From there it was passionate kisses, and sensual embraces, that led to a night of love making, and long buried desires for each other.

…

"I surely hope Fitzwilliam is well," Georgiana said to her company.

Kitty and Richard nodded their agreement, Richard added, "Knowing Darcy he probably met some chaps from Cambridge, and they are catching up on old times."

Jane smiled and said, "Yes, Richard is probably right no need to fear."

"It's just he has been gone since yesterday's brunch, and now it is the next morning shouldn't he have come home."

"We will hear word soon, Georgiana do not worry yourself to death," Kitty said warmly, "think of how wonderfully everyone loved you yesterday. You shall make an excellent Lady Devon I am sure."

They were suddenly interrupted by the butler who addressing Thomas said, "Eh hem. Lord Devon an invitation for you and your companions has arrived from Trilan. The Mistress of the Trilan formally invites you all to dine there this evening. Should you accept please arrive at five o'clock," finished the Butler.

Thomas addressing his companions to help them answer began, "She is quite a wonderfully lady, Mrs. Bennet of Trilan…"

Before he could continue Kitty stood up at the name Bennet and said, "We accept, and you can tell her that I said it shall be wonderful to meet her."

The butler nodded and went to relay the message, when Kitty said, "I have to go attend to something…something of importance, excuse me," and with that she rushed from the room.

….

Kitty raced up the stairs and into her rooms, running to her dresser she whipped out the wooden box. The wooden box with its intricate design of the Triquerta on top, whipping it open she, moving aside several of Elizabeth's old correspondences from before her death and dug for the key she knew rested at the bottom of the box. It was an exact replica, of the key which Darcy kept with him.

The box fell sharply from her lap, with no time for her to catch and as the lid hit the floor, it popped in two. The design had concealed a hidden compartment, just big enough for one single letter that fluttered out. Carefully picking up the letter, and opening it she read:

_I hope that my clues weren't too hard to follow, but I had to make sure no one else found this. The painting I knew Darcy would find and the key. From there I thought the key would lead to this box and the key within. And thusly this note. _

_The key is for my estate, Trilan located in Ireland. If something should happen, I would like us to all go there. _

_Should you not go, it is fine, live your lives. I will think nothing of it and leave you in peace. Our secrets are all well kept and hidden, in one of the many estates I own. I hope to see you all here one day. _

_I love you each so much. Good-bye for now, your loving sister,_

_Elizabeth._

Throwing on a riding habit, and placing the key securely in a pocket, she raced out to the horse stalls, grabbing the first horse she saw saddled. Racing across the countryside, was quite unladylike, but Kitty didn't care, she was Kitty Bennet and she was going to sister her older sister possible for the first time in three years and nothing would stop her.

Practically jumping off the horse and racing up to the door, she stopped and stared at the massive twin oak doors of Trilan. Taking the key out of her pocket, she placed it into the lock and turned, the large doors seemed to open on their own from that point. Removing the key she grasped it tightly, clutching it to her chest.

She could hear a piano being played down the hall and followed the sound. Walking past massive statues, and a wide variety of columns, each depicting a story, or paintings, she carefully kept on going walking across the red oak floor. Passing several stairwells she stopped at a door, just barely cracked.

The bright light from the outdoors filled the room, casting out into the hall through the crack illuminating a column in the somewhat dark hall. Peaking carefully through the jar in the doors she could hear a familiar male laughter, a young girl, a boy as well, and another more familiar laughing voice, that of her sister. Deciding to watch just a little longer, she stayed completely still.

"Come now, Edward can't you be a pirate too," whined Rin.

"No Rin, I don't wanna be pirate," Edward cried impatiently, stamping his foot.

"Now come on, Edward, do not stamp your foot like that, you sound so spoiled," corrected Darcy.

Elizabeth laughed but agreed adding from her place at the piano, "We wouldn't another proud Darcy on our hands would we?"

Darcy glared at her only to receive another laugh from Elizabeth.

"Eddie you must run for your life," cried Rin dramatically as she held her makeshift sword over her head. Running toward Edward, who was quickly scooped up into Darcy's arms.

"Now Rin give your brother a chance to run before you strike," Darcy said as he set a squirming Edward done. Suddenly Edward raced over to Rin, tugging on one of her curls to make her listen. Bending just a bit, Edward whispered something into her ear that made her smile a broad mischievous smile. Glancing in Darcy's direction she nodded, and shouted, "ATTACK!"

She and Edward both ran at Darcy, trying to tackle him over. Playing along Darcy roared and toppled like they were hurting him. He was quite surprised when Edward launched himself off the sofa onto Darcy's back.

While Rin repeatedly tried to hit Darcy with her sword she shouted, "You must try and save Momma. We have captured her."

Exaggerating how much he struggled, he made his way over to Elizabeth. He tickled Edward to make him loosen his hold, letting Darcy set him on the ground, and then he scooped Elizabeth up right in the middle of her song, and put her right over his shoulder. Struggling Elizabeth shouted, "Fitzwilliam Darcy PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

A deep jovial laugh escaped Darcy which was quickly followed, by two much more high pitched ones. Rin and Edward were both collapsed on the floor, laughing.

After Elizabeth's yelling and struggling stopped Darcy placed her gently on the floor, only to see her cross her arms, turn away, and humph at him. "Oh, Elizabeth it was all fun and games, forgive me," he whispered.

Turning around she said, "On one condition," a funny glint in her eye.

"Anything..."

"A kiss," Elizabeth whispered.

"My pleasure," Darcy replied before brushing his lips to hers.

They were interrupted by a loud shriek from Rin.

"Rin for heaven's sake what it is," cried Darcy in distress.

"There's a lady in the house…Momma!" looking again at the door she pointed, "She looks like you," she finished quietly in a whispered like tone.

The door was then pushed open by Kitty, who stared strangely at the picture the four made. It was that of picturesque, a perfect little family, and then her sister. A sister long dead now stood before her.

Tears peaked at Kitty's eyes as she demanded, "Is it you?"

"Yes, Kitty."

Kitty rushed at Elizabeth, whom Elizabeth held tightly with all her might, rocking them back and forth softly.

"Come with me children, we must leave your mother for a bit," Darcy said leading the children out of the room.

Tears were streaming down both women's faces.

"How could you have left me like Elizabeth, I depended on you to be there…and we were so mad when you left," cried Kitty.

Elizabeth shushed Kitty with calming whispers and said, "I am so sorry Kitty…I wanted to come back, but I thought it best I stay away…even scandal surrounds me now and no one knows of my past."

"Are you back now…because if you are not I am sure Darcy will not let you leave," Kitty said with some happiness.

"I do believe you are right," Elizabeth replied with a smile, "I heard you had a son, and are married to the Colonel."

Kitty smiled marvelously but did not stray from her earlier question, "Are you staying?"

"I am," smiling Elizabeth asked, "Would you like to meet Edward and Catherine?"

"Elizabeth did you marry?" Kitty asked puzzled.

"No, Catherine is out niece and Edward, mine and Darcy's."

"You mean she didn't die," seeing her nod from Elizabeth she went on, "and how is he …"

"The night at the masque," Elizabeth blushed.

"Oh Lizzy this is the best day ever, I have a new niece and a nephew and most importantly my sister back," she cried as she launched herself on Elizabeth in a hug.

"Oh I have to meet them…I listened for a while to you all, and I must say you make quite a perfect family…you shall have to have more children," Kitty winked suggestively, "and you shall be the first to know my wonderful news," taking a deep breath she smiled, "…I am pregnant again."

Elizabeth smiled saying, "Who would of thought my sister the second Lady Catherine DeBourgh of Rosings?"

"Not me," Kitty replied laughingly.

…..

A note arrived at Devon, that Lady DeBourgh would meet them at Trilan along with Mr. Darcy.

When the party arrived at Trilan, they were escorted into the drawing room. It was expensively furnished, large draperies hung on the high windows, and antique furniture was scattered tastefully around the room. It was something fit for Buckingham Palace.

"Mrs. Bennet has always had a tasteful sense of decorum," Lord Devon said to those in their party.

Richard though couldn't honestly care about the room, looking pointedly for his wife, while his son toddled next to him. Jane carrying Bethany, and Bingley casually walked in last, followed by the nanny. It was then that a whirlwind ran by them through the door.

The little brown eyed girl stood in the center of the room in her yellow frock, with her big brown curls held back in a yellow bow. Staring wide eyed at them, she smiled mischievously, looking toward the door she whispered, "Should I start?"

An exasperated sigh came from the doorway, making the girl laugh. Smiling she said, "Good evening Lord…umm…Tom," smiling hesitantly.

"Good evening to you Miss Rin," smiled back Lord Devon, "Where is your mother?"

"Shush. I haven't gotten there yet," she said scornfully, only eliciting a laugh from Richard and Lord Devon.

"I am Miss Catherine Bennet," she said with a smile. They all looked at her stunned and she went on, "I would like to introduce to you my brother, Mr. Edward Bennet, and my mother Mrs. Elizabeth Bennet." A gasp shot through the room, when in walked Elizabeth on the arm of Darcy.

Lord Devon looked perplexed between to the Elizabeth and the rest of the group. Kitty then snuck in, walking over to Richard.

The family had been reunited, there would be many more tosses and turns in the road ahead for the Bennets, but they had survived. Wickham would always be a thorn in their side, but they were together now, an unstoppable force to be reckoned with.

Georgiana did marry Lord Devon, having two children a daughter and a son, Darien and Lucy.

Jane and Bingley had four more children after Bethany. Three girls: Diana, Natalie, who both possessed blonde hair and blue eyes, looking the most alike out of all the children. Next was Mary who inherited dark brown eyes which contrasted with her dark red hair. Of all the cousins she was the most devious and would incite many confrontations. Lastly there was Charles Bingley II, he looked exactly like his father, and had the easy going temperament of both his parents. They bought Netherfield, and Rosewood, an antique house in Derbyshire not far from Pemberly.

Mary and John had no children. They never returned to England, they grew old together in Florence.

Kitty and Richard had the most children out of all. First was their son, Benjamin who would one day grow up to be taller than his father. Kitty's pregnancy turned out to be twins, twin boys. Both were the most devious and playful little boys one would ever meet. They weren't evil, but they had a wicked sense of humor, which their mother often scolded them for, and their father often laughed at. Their names were, Richard and Arthur. After them, they were four girls. The first girl Kitty considered a blessing, she had light brown hair and hazel green eyes, and her name was Delia. After her there was another set of twins, Christine and Suzanne. Both had stunning blue eyes, which Richard claimed were true Fitzwilliam eyes, and curly light brown hair. Finally there was the unexpected and last child, youngest of her cousins, Lois. She had dark straight brown hair and eyes that seemed black. She was wild, and often would argue and battle it out with her cousin, Mary Bingley.

Finally Elizabeth and Darcy, they had five children after Edward. There were the twins, who born shortly after Kitty's. One boy, Jonathan who had inherited both his parents' dark hair and eyes. The other was a girl, Joanna; she had inherited the dark curly hair but had remarkable green eyes. After them came Angela, who had platinum blonde hair and striking blue eyes, she resembled very much her Aunt Jane, though when standing in Pemberly's Great Hall many claimed her to be the ghost of dead old Mrs. Anne Darcy. Not long after Anna Maria, came to be, she again was dark haired and eyes, with an exceptionally pale complexion. And the last Darcy daughter, she possessed a certain maxi that none of her cousins or sibling possessed, she was Josephine. She had dark, black eyes, and long black hair. She was also a favorite of both her parents.

Rin grew up as a Bennet, she was named Elizabeth heir to her estate in Scotland and Ireland. She grew up loved and adored by all her Aunts and Uncles, along with having the unwavering care of her "father" Fitzwilliam Darcy, who would do anything for her. She was a miniature Elizabeth in his eyes, so she had him wrapped around her pinky finger easily.

Darcy as a wedding present for Elizabeth bought her Longbourne, which was to be left to Edward. For an unknown sum, he had convinced Mr. Collins to sell it easily.

After their marriage, many were convinced that Elizabeth Bennet was a black widow, who married man for money and then had them killed. Stories of her knack for marriage and her vast fortune traveled far and wide and many pitied poor, Mr. Darcy for falling in her web. Over time though the stories died as Mr. Darcy lived, many forgetting the odd tales.

And that is all there is to say about the remaining Bennet sisters. Now their children on the other hand, that is quite another story.


	2. part 2 ch1

**Author's Note** I have changed some of the ages, such as Anna Maria and Josephine. Angela and Anna Maria are now twins!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The other ages may seem a little off but this is the best way for the story to work.

Sequel in Progress ………………

Rin walked down the hall of Pemberly casually flipping through the pages of her latest book, completely unaware of her surroundings. The high walls and windows, letting in large amounts of light, illuminating the grand hall.

Rin had grown up, many referred to her as Catherine now, though most in the family and especially Mrs. Meriwether still called her Rin. To them she was still Elizabeth Bennet's little girl, a bundle of joy and life. Her pale yellow muslim gown flowed down the floor, making her seem as if she floated as she walked.

Tomorrow would be her twenty-first birthday and already she had received to two offers of marriage that she refused, on by her bumbling cousin, Louis Collins, and another by a young man they had met in London at some function or other. Both of which she declined, she wanted something… a something that she had yet to find in real life, which seemed to only be filled in novels like the one she was reading.

She was now exceptionally tall, about the same height as Elizabeth, and perhaps not as beautiful as her other cousins she was still a beauty.

Suddenly the book flew out of her hands, as Edward ran into her, followed by Jonathan, knocking her over, with both of them crushing her.

"Eddie," Rin cried in exasperation, "and John get off me, this instant."

Both boys stood up laughing at their eldest sister. John who was now seventeen offered Rin a hand up mockingly. Rin glared up at him grabbed his hand, pulling him down hard onto the wooden floors.

"Why in bloody hell Rin, did you do that?" He cried vehemently.

"Watch where you are going next time toad," Rin said back with equal venom. John glared at Rin as they both got up.

"Eddie what was that all about?' Rin asked gesturing to him and John.

Eddie smiled devilishly. At nineteen, he looked every bit like his father, the resemblance to many was remarkable, though he possessed the playful and teasing nature of his mother, "Well Rin, it seems that our dear John's fancy has been caught by none other than…can you guess?" he asked wickedly.

"Ed, you had better keep that trap closed," John threatened, the anger on his face boiling over.

"Now John it is best we share this with our elder sister, she must know of how you like our cousin, Miss Natalie Bingley…oh dear John I let it sleep," Eddie laughed.

John haphazardly swung his fist towards Eddie's face, which he easily avoided. Eddie then began to run and again, leaving Rin quite in awe of what she had just learned, Natalie Bingley?

Natalie, though perhaps not her favorite cousin, was born exactly nine months after John, making her seventeen, barely even out yet. She was a bit of a mousy girl. She was smart, well educated, excelled at charming people, but she lacked a certain charisma. She was a beauty though, perhaps the most beautiful of all her cousins. Natalie and Diana, along with Angela, her sister, all looked remarkably alike. Blonde hair, blue eyes, the three looked more like siblings than most her cousins.

Proceeding further down the hall she could hear Angie, playing another song on the harp, their father had bought her. He had it shipped from Vienna where it had been hand made especially for her.

Angie sat behind the musical instrutment, her hair up in its usual bun, a simple yet lovely white muslim gown on. She was eleven months younger than the twins, just having turned seventeen a week ago, and already the letters calling for her prescene had begun to pile up, but honestly she didn't care. Rin hated that the most about her sister, she simply didn't care and was ready to settle down with the first suitable gentlemen who asked.

Looking toward the sofa, in the music room, she saw Joanna. Joanna, or Nan as she was affectionately dubbed by Rin, looked very much like Rin, except for her eyes. They were a striking green and when she looked at you, it was as if you fell victim to her spell or at least that's what Papa had said about all the young men who came asking to court her. She was the same age as John, being they were twins. She laid there twirling her hair, her eyes closed as she listened to the music fill the room.

"Rin," she called her voice filling the room like the instrutment had, ringing through like soft bells.

"Yes, Nan," Rin asked her own voice flowing through the room as well. Glancing at Angie though, Rin could tell she was ignoring them.

"Rin, would you come with me for a ride this afternoon perhaps. I haven't ridden, Maple in sometime now," she asked with a sisterly affection. For of all the Darcy children the Joanna and Rin, got on quite well. Both were smart, opinionated and often made smiliar jokes about their siblings and cousins.

That is the way it had always been, for the moment Rin had laid eyes on Joanna, at the age of five, and Joanna's large green eyes had looked sharply into Rin's black ones they had been together. It was as if a secret packed between the two had been made. Joanna had followed Rin around everywhere as children, acting like her and everything, the two became inseparable, from cradle to grave they started to say, when they'd skip down Pemberly's hall together, often teasing their siblings. They also had taken, their youngest sibling Josephine into their bond.

"Yes, Nan, we could go now if you like," Rin offered knowing Joanna would probably agree.

……………………………………………..

Josephine was the youngest of her siblings, dark eyes and hair made her quite attractive. More than often, she was also found in the library of Pemberly, constantly learning and reading, she was out going and opinionated. If ever disagreeing with her cousins or siblings it often would end up in a match of words or a fist fight. At fifteen, she often was scolded by her parents and a favorite of them as well. More times then not, Eddie would also protect her, or take the blame for whatever havoc she wreaked.

Dressed in a pair of beige trousers and a white dress blouse, she precariously made her way through the house. Taking back corridors and servant passageways until she reached the back kitchen. Glancing through the door and she noted that there was no one around, grabbing a tea biscuit she raced out the door, grabbing a gray hat off the rack on her way.

Soon she had disappeared into the dense woods of Pemberly. Off to her own world.

Laying causally in the grass, she thought back to Ireland. How she loved Trilan, it was the most magnificent place in the world, she envied that it would one day belong solely to her sister, Rin. Though Rin often promised that she would have, her there all the time.

Letting the grass sway around her, Jo, was quickly lost in thought and lulled asleep by the soft melody of the wind.

……………………………………………………

Anna Maria, or just Anna as most called her, was becoming quite beautiful in her own right. Throughout her life she had often been compared to her twin, Angela. She was the exact opposite, where Angela possessed a light tan complexion hers was pale, and in her eyes sickly. Though Momma often said she looked like a china doll, her father had even bought a China Doll in Constantinople that looked exactly like her, Papa said it was the complexion and shape of the eyes that sold him.

Her eyes were another thing, in her mind they weren't correctly proportioned. They had a slight upturn to them, and her top and bottom eye lashes were quite long. Along with the fact her eyes seemed to be too close together for liking, at seventeen, she could find everything wrong with her and nothing right. This was probably due to the fact that Angela and John had spent much of their younger years mocking their sibling, and while Rin and Nan did not mock her they didn't try to stop it either. She was the odd duckling of her siblings. Of her cousins though, she had the deepest of confidences with Delia Fitzwilliam, who insisted that Anna Maria, was one of the most beautiful people she had ever met.

……………………………………….

Rin and Nan raced out of Pemberly's Stables at full force, riding there horses to the brink. Dust flew out behind the two as their whirlwind stampede continued. After quite sometime, and quite some distance both began to slow.

"Rin?" Nan asked, apprehension lining her voice.

"Yes, Nan?"

"Do you ever think…think about the story Momma and Papa tell us?"

"Which story, Nan," Rin laughed.

"Rin, this isn't meant to be funny…I found something," seeing Rin accusatory glance she went on, "Up in the attics, I found a book…the ends were charred and it was more of manuscript. It was a masterful story...and that's when I realized where I remembered it. It was just like the one, Momma and Papa had told us when we were young and use to visit Longbourne, except, the whole story was of Longbourne and other places," Nan wondered whether she should go on.

"Nan out with it," Rin seemed to say through clenched teeth.

Despite being the closet of the siblings they also seemed to bicker the most.

"The book…it even mentioned … you," she whispered.

"What do you mean, Nan?"

"It mentioned you, but you were a baby, small, and you had went to live with an Aunt, but the it gets odd, because it sounds like the book is being written by father, but he mentions Momma as Aunt and Elizabeth…And the last page is signed George Wickham," Nan finished looking intently for her sisters reaction.

Rin asked a simple question, in a whispered tone, "Did the book…the book mention…Venice or Florence or Italy, someplace in Italy?"

"Why Rin, have you seen this book before? It mentioned Florence in some detail," Nan went on, not hearing the whispered, _No_ from Rin.

"Girl! Wake up!" shouted a boy.

Squinting her eyes open, Jo, could make out the silohitte of a boy hovering over her, except this was no boy, but not a man either. The one thing she could see for sure were his green hazel eyes.

Glaring up at him she asked, "What do you want?" Not even bothering to be polite.

"Who the devil are you girl? I will tell Mrs. Reynolds of the slacker she has working for her if you don't get up," the boy went on.

It occurred to Jo that this boy had no idea who she was, and she was quite ready to take advantage of his sorry lack of knowledge.

Standing up, she brushed several patches of grass and dirt from her clothes, pulling one stray strand of grass from her hat as well. Looking up at the boy/man who stood in front her, she could tell he was a practically two heads taller than her, extremely tall in fact. Saying that was quite a feat since Jo herself, was as tall as her mother at fifteen. He was well over 6 foot, perhaps close to seven foot.

"Who are you, you impertent girl?" he asked irritataed at her lack of respect.

"Who are you?" she asked with sly grin.

"Girl, you had better answer me. Who are you?"

"You already call me girl isn't that enough? And as to who I am, well that's for me to know and you to find out," and before he could unleash his rage she tore off into the trees.

He chased her at break neck speeds, weaving in and out of the trees, he stamina verses her agility. She could clearly see Pemberly on the next hill, if she could make it to there then she could escape. Jo was quite a good runner, being the youngest child, and quite a trouble maker with her brothers, had made her quite fast.

Running as fast as she could she came to the back terrace, whipping open the French doors, nearly knocking Mrs. Meriwether, who tried to scold the young mistress, but was quickly silenced by the young gentlemen chasing after her.

Running straight for her father's study she yanked open the door and rushed to her father's side. Several loud, profain shouts reached her ears from the hall, but all she could do was snicker as in raced the boy/man. Nearly doubling over when he spotted Mr. Darcy, but her snickers soon were stopped when she noticed the other gentlemen in the room.

"Lord Matlock," she smiled warmly at her father's cousin.

"Why dear me, is that truly Miss Josephine under all that mess?" he teased.

Looking at her attire she quickly turned a dark shade of red. Laughing Darcy grinned at his youngest daughter, "Josephine whatever are you doing in those clothes?"

"It's a long story Papa."

"Darcy, Josephine, this is my son," gesturing toward the boy who had been chasing Jo, "Howard Fitzwilliam, he had just returned from his tour of Europe. I can't believe how time flies, already eighteen the boy is."

Jo smiled devilishly at him, her eyes turning up ever so slightly, she was going to have quite some from with her cousin, Howard.

"Howie," blushing innocently, "may I call you Howie, cousin?"

Glaring daggars at her he was about to respond when his father interrupted, "Of course you may, your cousins after all."

……………………………………………………….

Their cousins were coming, everyone was coming for her one and twenty birthday. There was going to be a massive ball, here at Pemberly. All her cousins would be there, even her cousins the Matlocks were coming, perhaps they were already here. Rin glanced at the blue skies which floated above Pemberly. From her vantage point she could see the whole estate if she were to look in any direction. It was hill that she and her siblings had found years ago.

Nan sat next to her, their horses grazing off in the distance. Nan laid as she always did, her eyes closed, twirling a piece of hair with her one hand behind her head, a small smile gracing her face.

"What are you thinking of Nan?"

"I am thinking of who will be here," Nan responded innocently.

Smiling mischievously Rin said, "I think you are thinking of Ben." His name brought a blush to Nan's cheeks.

"Oh, Rin, why the devil won't he propose?" Nan complained.

"I am sure when the time is right he will, don't worry yourself."

"You don't understand. Rin, what if he has met someone else, what if he no longer wants me," the desperate look in Nan's eyes told her, Nan was quite serious.

"You listen to me, Nan," Rin said in her stern yet comforting voice, "Ever since the day you were born, and Eddie, me, and Ben looked into that crib. Ben has been awestruck. You know why Papa, never let you marry any of those fools who came around, because he knew how awestruck Ben was too. Who has always watched over you other than me and Eddie…Ben! So just you wait by the end of this visit, you will be properly engaged to Benjamin Fitzwilliam," Rin finished confidently.

………………………………………

Ben sat fidgeting in the carriage. They were on their way to Pemberly.


	3. part 2 ch 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I did not truly intend on keeping up with this story and then I had the hiatus, but I have decided to come back along with that I am further changes the ages, and I will give a list of ages and families. I hope you all still read this and enjoy the story, thank-you.

RECAP:

Darcys:

Catherine "Rin" Darcy – Daughter of Wickham and Lydia, 21st birthday approaching

Edward Darcy – 19 looks just like Darcy

Jonathan and Joanna -18 twins birthday in four months

John dark eyes dark hair

Nan dark hair green eyes

Angela and Anna Maria – just had seventeenth Birthday

Angela looks just like old Mrs. Darcy

Anna pale with dark skin

Josephine – youngest 15

Devons:

Darien – looks just like Thomas Devon his father 18

Lucy looks like her mother 15

Fitzwilliams: (Kitty and Richard)

Benjamin – just 19

Richard and Arthur – 17

Delia and Suzanne – 16

Lois- 15

Lord Matlock has one son – Howard Fitzwilliam 18

Bingleys:

Bethany – 18

Diana and Natalie – 17

Mary – 16

Charles II - 15

………………………………………………………………………………………

Richard Fitzwilliam, had in his opinion, led a colorful life. He had romped his younger years away, enjoying at he had pleased, and then had unexpectedly become heir to a vast fortune, not only did he marry the woman of his dreams. And so, as he looked at his son, he wished all these upon him. He wished it upon of his children of course, Ben, he had something to him.

Looking at his clasped hand, he looked at the hand he held, it was his wife. Squeezing her hand gently to great her attention.

Kitty, or Lady DeBourgh looked at her husband. The years had been kind to them both, Kitty had few grays, her skin still beautiful, as well her frame, though after having so many children it wasn't perfect, but it was her eyes that always caught Richard, something in them.

When he had been young, and he had experienced his fancy with Elizabeth he had noticed there was something in her eye, but hers had been more prominent, a more domineering point of personality. While Kitty's hers seem to hold a deep secret, that just as you thought you may have stumbled upon it, it disappeared from your grasp. Smiling warmly at his wife, he turned back to the scenery.

Kitty loved her husband; he was everything she had wanted. He fit every part of her personality. When he had heard the takes of Kitty's ill spent youth, of her pining for redcoats he laughed saying it had been destiny. And then when Kitty had become refined, so had he. He said they had been fated for this each changing, so they would eventually meet the other, claiming if Kitty turned into a pauper so would he. Richard, himself could not complain about anything, he was still young at heart and that's all that mattered.

Ben looked enviously at his parents, he was glad they were happy. He was happy that he could grow up in such a loving and prosperous environment, but he envied that they had never had to decided, it had just been them.

He had to decide who to marry, which of his cousins…for intensive purposes he wished to marry Joanna or Nan, but another side of him, a side he didn't quite like, offered another suggestion….another cousin….she would be more suited for the society of any Lady DeBourgh…he wouldn't love her like he loved Nan, but could he marry….

………………………………………………..

Delia sat next to her brother, Ben across from her parents. She wore a green gown, her mother claimed brought out her eyes, with her light brown hair swept up. She was exceptionally pretty, at sixteen. She could hardly wait to arrive at Pemberly, it was her second favorite place in the world, the first of course being Rosings. She wasn't exactly tall, she was about the same height as her mother, who wasn't quite tall at all. Her twin Suzanne was quite taller than her, which irked her to end seeing as she was older.

She dearly wished her sister, Suzanne was coming with them to Pemberly, yet she was in town with her friends and would be arriving the day before Rin's ball. Suzanne, was not only taller than Delia, but she was wild as well. Being very much like their two older brothers, the twins. Delia could hardly believe her parents had let Suzanne go, yet they had saying she had gone with a respectable family, and had nothing to worry.

Kitty stared out the window, pondering thoughts quite similar to Delia's, had it been wrong sending Suzanne to town without them. Was she repeating the same mistakes her parents had made with Lydia? Glancing at Delia, she thought of herself, how wrong they had been when they were young.

Kitty was glad though, the secrets of her and her sisters were well kept. Few knew of their true origins. Their husbands, Mrs. Meriwether and Mrs. Reynolds were entrusted with the secret, along with the old lawyer from Countess Chavanne. None of their children knew, especially not Rin. For she was the product of something that would ruin, the lovely, sophisticate lady she had become. Kitty could see, that if ever a day Rin should find out, what had been well hidden and swept under the carpet, it would drive the girl apart. Putting an irreparable spike within Rin's heart and perhaps destroying the niece she loved like her own daughter.

"Mother, when shall we be arriving at Pemberly?" Delia asked in her sweet voice that seemed so sophisticated, everything a lady should sound like. Her question though received ungentlemanly like groan from Ben, who was quickly eyeballed by his father.

"Soon Delia…" she stopped short, suddenly she shouted, "Stop the carriage!"

The driver slowed, and when Kitty stomped out the carriage without help she glared daggers at her son Arthur.

Arthur stood smiling wildly, standing atop the two horses pulling their carriage. Both Richard and Lois were hanging out the windows laughing at their brother, Art. Art's light brown hair shaded his eyes, which were a dark black brown. He was tall, handsome and debonair. He was a risk, a rather rich risk, for any young lady, and thus many were kept out of Art's sight.

"Arthur!!! Fitzwilliam!!! You will get off the top of that damn horse, before I knock you off," Kitty yelled infuriated, her face boiling red with anger.

Art knew his mother would hold true to her threat, for in fact once he challenged her, saying she wouldn't truly punish him, and boy did she ever, so when she said to get down, he jumped down and quickly returned to his seat in the carriage.

"Lois!" Kitty said turning her attention to he youngest who was most influence by her brothers' poor behavior, "Get in that carriage and sit like a lady, so your cousins wont mock you."

Lois mumbled something, but quickly righted herself in her seat.

When they were once again on their way, Richard or Dick, leaned forward to his brother and sister in a conspiratorial manner saying, "This is going to be quite a little trip at Pemberly, because I have it on good word, that not only are the Devons coming, but a good friend of Darien's, Vincent Mac Duff is coming as well. His mother was some Italian woman and his father is a rather large landowner in Ireland. He is coming to ask, you won't believe who to marry him…he claims they only had to meet once, when we all visited Trilan in the summer…do you have any ideas?" Dick grinned.

"I say, I don't care who he is marrying, but lets have some fun with him first, show 'em the ropes of the family right?" Art grinned as well sharing a secret look, which could only mean trouble between Fitzwilliams.

Lois then said in a reproachable manner, "I couldn't care which of our cousins or sisters he marries just as long as it isn't Nan, for Ben's been set on her since they were kids," she finished holding her head high and nodding. Both her brothers nodded back, knowing she spoke truth.

"Well it's not her Lois," Dick then prodded, "Can you guess anyone else…"

……………………………………………………………………………….

"Where is it," Rin mumbled as she rummaged through the wing of the attic, Nan said she had found the book in. Pushing over several boxes, and having several plumes of dust to engulf her she saw a box, with the engraving, Bennet, on it.

Grabbing the box she picked it up, it wasn't exactly heavy but she could tell by the way the box had been sealed, what it held had more weight in words and meaning. Carefully undoing a hair pin, she brought it to the lock. After several minutes of turning and working the lock, she heard a soft click, and opened it.

Inside there were several books, diaries possibly or a journal, not only that but there were small miniatures. Looking back to the place where she had pulled the box from, she saw something, it was rather large, with a drape over it. Walking closer she pulled the drape off to reveal a painting. It was perhaps the most beautiful painting she had ever seen.

The painting contained four young women, each a beauty, and one held a tiny babe in her arms. There was something about them though that was familiar. Looking at the date it could be assumed, that the one was her mother, then her Aunts: Kitty and Jane, but the other woman, she was like something from a dream. Rin's face twisted in thought, a bad dream.

Her mother though, Elizabeth, she looked every bit as beautiful, in the painting as ever, but there was something funny about her dress, something about the picture in general that irked her.

Picking up her skirts, and stepping around the scattered boxes and trunks, and finally to behind the old painting she read the date.

_The Countess Dearesta de la Chavanne, _

_And her sisters: Madame Jane, Mary and Catherine Chavanne_

_Along with her niece, Catherine…_

_Florence, Italy 1799_

Rin stared at the flowing script, but one thought jumped out at her above all others…she was the only Catherine, her mother had no nieces Catherine….and million others raced as well…who was Mary…perhaps Catherine was her child…where was Mary now…and when had her mother or Aunts been Chavannes…what had they been at all before being married, and then suddenly she stopped…in the year 1799, she had been born…What if she was that child…wasn't she the daughter of Mr. Bennet of Trilan, raised and adopted by Fitzwilliam Darcy…she was Catherine Darcy…if the Countess was Elizabeth ….then which of the sisters there was her mother…was this Mary her mother?

Frightened she rushed from the attic, practically tripping down the stairs, racing to find Nan…shouting frantically for her, she did not realize it when she ran into the west parlor looking for Nan, it was her mother an father instead.

Looking at them, not in horror, but in puzzlement she asked, "What was that?" asking as if they knew what she was talking about. Seeing their awestruck faces she continued, "The painting…that bloody painting," then turning to look at Elizabeth she asked, "Who are you? Who am I?"

Elizabeth stared at Rin in horror, whispering, "Please…please my darling let me explain," Elizabeth begged in a whisper.

Rin was horrified, her face contorted in such a manner that it seemed as if she was looking at them like they were strangers, "You mean there is something to explain," Rin asked bereft of any thoughts.

"There is so much," Elizabeth looked at Darcy, and when he nodded she went on, "Rin, you must know that I love you, you are mine and mine alone…but I did not bring you into this world…it was my sister.."

"Mary," Rin cut in.

"Rin," Darcy said, "You are and forever will be my daughter," Darcy swallowed, "You must know that whatever you learn…whatever you think once you know what we thought we had hidden, you must promise that you will not change or run off thinking you do not belong."

Rin was shocked, "You mean there is reason for such from me, you mean that I do not belong here in this house in Pemberly," turning to look at Elizabeth, "Do I belong at Trilan, mother?" she asked stuttering out the mother part.

Elizabeth smiled easily trying to lighten the mood, "You most definitely belong to Trilan, for I never belonged at Trilan either…it was a gift from a kind woman, who bestowed it upon a penniless girl whose family reputation had been soiled by her youngest sister. Trilan is mine, Rin, and I believe that you belong there, even more so than me. You shall never be tarnished by what my sister did, you must always remember, like your father said…You are Catherine Darcy and my heir," Elizabeth finished with a confidence that swallowed Rin.

Rin calmed herself and took on a nonchalant exterior, "I want to know the truth."

Darcy who had walked over to the window and was staring out asked, "I don't think you truly want to, Rin. It shall hurt more than the lies you have been told."

"You can not stop me…you can not keep me in the dark of all this," Rin said quickly losing her calm momentarily.

"Rin…you are right I can't keep you in the dark or put you on a pedestal so that nothing can hurt you, but I'd like to be able to protect you like when you were a child… Please Rin, if you walk away right now, you can put this behind you, you can marry whomever you choose…you have good sense and beauty…you can live your life…and when you die an old woman long after we are gone, with many children and grandchildren…you're past will die too, and no one will ever hurt you like this will…and all will be forgotten…this is why I beg you, Rin that you not make your mother and I tell you this…let it die with us and our generation," Darcy pleaded rationally with Rin.

Looking to her mother, she saw her imploring eyes, begging her just as much as her father's, but several things in his words caught her…that it was her past…and that their generation meant her aunts and uncles knew of whatever it was to know.

Tears now filled her eyes, and Rin looked at them, "You have already said enough then…but just tell me, who my birth parents are?"

Darcy seemed even more aggravated them before, but it was Elizabeth who came out with the answer first, "My family, we weren't rich but my sisters and I we were daughters of a gentlemen, Edward Bennet. Our mother was quite silly and my youngest sister, Lydia was allowed too much freedom and soon she eloped with a man, George Wickham. They were never found, and we were ruined…my father died of the stress and our cousin inherited Longbourne from us, mother died…how I can't say for I do not know…and I went to work for a woman, she was dying…she was the Countess Dearesta de la Chavanne. When I was in her services I received one brief note of my sister, she was dead, from childbirth…she had a daughter whom she named after her favorite sister, Catherine…we looked quite similar in coloring, so when I was told that Wickham was to send you away to some orphanage or some other awful thing…I took you and eventually by the time you were three…I claimed you were my own daughter, but by then we were in Ireland, and I said my husband Mr. Bennet was dead," Elizabeth finished reminiscently.

"My father he didn't not want me?" Rin asked with tears in her eyes.

Darcy stomped across the room, and knelt down in front of where Rin sat on the sofa. Looking into her tearful eyes he said, "George Wickham was a scoundrel, and you are of no such lot, you are my daughter in everything but blood…your children will be my grandchildren…and I shall promise you that George Wickham will never haunt you…he won't unless you let him, Catherine."

"He is right, Rin," Elizabeth interjected, "I am sorry, that you ever had to have this come about…even more that you are not truly my daughter, for your parents have truly missed, because you have become such a wonderful woman. I envy that you were born to my silly sister and not to me, so that I could say that I brought this beautiful creature into the world," Elizabeth said through her tears.

Rin threw herself at Elizabeth, sobbing onto her shoulder, "You are my mother…I am sorry…" she repeated.

Then she turned to Darcy and hugged him as if her life depended upon it saying, "You are my father…and you are right."

………………………………………………………………

Jo, having gone up to her room after her encounter with Lord Matlock and his son, was sitting on her window sit staring aimlessly out at the grounds of Pemberly. For you see at any moment her favorite cousin, might be coming, rounding over the hill just beyond Pemberly's great gates. That would be of course Lois Fitzwilliam. Ever since they were girls they had been the closest of confidant, along with that Art would be coming as well. Since she could remember, she had had a secret crush on her infamous cousin Arthur Fitzwilliam.

Sighing dreamily, she wished that such a man as her daring and courageous cousin would sweep her off her feet, or even Arthur. Knowing Arthur though, she knew he'd run off with the first heiress to come his way.

Her attention though was quickly caught though, by the carriage which cam rolling over Pemberly's hill. It was a single carriage so she immediately knew it wouldn't be the Fitzwilliams, but perhaps it was the Bingleys. Scowling she thought of her wretched cousin, Mary.

…………………………………………………………….

Darien sat across from his parents, with his long time friend, Vincent Thatcher. Vincent Thatcher was quite charming, with brown eyes and his shoulder length wavy brown hair. His mother had been of Italian descent, marrying his very English father. He was a lord in his own right, with his parents long dead and being an only child. His reasoning for coming had been simply to see the lovely Catherine once more.

She had bewitched him last summer when he saw her at the Trilan Ball. He had never seen such beauty and wits, she had elegance draped about her. He had never been so enraptured.

Darien smiled at his mother, who sat across from him, she was still quite beautiful after all the years, his father and she had been married. His father, Thomas, has pampered her to no end, giving Georgiana everything she could ever have need to desire.

Lucy his younger sister sat next to his mother on the other side, at sixteen she was just like their mother. In fact for in every physical feature he was just like their father and she just like their mother. She adored him to no end, and he protected her like none other.

He could see the smile that began to light up his mother's features as they progressed in the grounds of Pemberly, many months of his own youth had been spent at his mother's childhood home with his cousins.

Darien glanced at his companion, Vincent who was in awe of the splendor of Pemberly. Though only Darien knew the true reason Vincent had come, and it wasn't for Pemberly's magical grounds.

No sooner had the carriage stopped and occupants out then they were swarmed. Darcy hugged his sister, practically picking her up, then giving a warm brotherly handshake to Thomas. Elizabeth as well, gave Georgiana a warm hug, along with giving one to Thomas, as well her niece and nephew, but that's when she stopped.

Staring intently at the man in front of her, for he had to be a several years older than her eighteen year old nephew.

He stared straight back at her like a deer caught in the headlights, and it seemed that at that very moment Darcy also caught in his vision.

"And who are you?" Elizabeth asked kindly, though her smile seemed to put him on edge, for it wasn't rude or angry, it was more intimidating and sly.

"I am Lord Vincent Thatcher, I am a friend of your nephew, Darien Devon," he finished with a bow.

Smiling again she said, "Well I will have to see to it that another room is prepared."

As the Darcy and the Devon cousin intermingled, welcoming each other warmly, it was only Vincent Thatcher that noticed the one person missing. Catherine. Scanning the multitude of faces he could not find her.

Georgiana had already went inside to find Mrs. Reynolds and Elizabeth, but what caught Vincent's eye was when Mr. Darcy leaned in whispering something that seemed quite distressing to Lord Devon, not only that but their immediate departure into the house.

He was taken from his train of thought when Darien began the introductions. Though he had met the Darcys the past summer, he still needed the refresher course. They were all so different, and yet each was refined and as courteous as the other.

Angela looked intently at Lord Thatcher, 'oh how wonderful it would be to marry a Lord' she thought to herself. Though her smile may have had the same shape as her mother's, it was of deviousness and viciousness. She realized in those moments that if she married Lord Thatcher she could finally best her sister, Rin. For Rin may one day be lady of Trilan, but truly who would ever want to marry Rin, she was opinionated and so …so well all she knew was that she was going to marry Lord Thatcher whether it took every breath in her body.

Traipsing right up to Lord Thatcher, she hooked her arm with his, "May I escort you into the house?"

"Yes, please Miss Angela."

Joanna knew what her sister was up to, but neither her parents or their siblings ever truly corrected Angela, that is except for Rin, who quite often gave Angela a piece of her mind. Poor Thatcher, Nan thought sadly, well it was a good thing Rin wasn't here for she would have scolded Angie by now. But again poor Thatcher, he was going to loose his mind with Angie hooked on him. Sighing she walked up to her brother, John.

"John" Nan whispered to get his attention, "listen I wont tell Nat, if you just go and get poor Thatcher away from Angie."

"But Nan I was quite enjoying the show, Angie being so darn right ridiculous," he smiled laughingly, "But I will give it up if you promise to what you just said."

"Yes…yes, now go."

"Lord Thatcher, may I just call you Thatcher I was wondering if you would like to come see are stables?" John as he asked gave a slight gesture to Angie and rolled his eyes.

Smiling thankfully, "Yes I would be delighted to," turning to Angela he said, "I am sorry Miss Angie, but perhaps you may escort me some other time."

Before she could say different Thatcher, Darien, and John were gone. Fuming she marched inside Pemberly.

……………………………………………..

Howard sat quite secluded in some far off room of Pemberly, when he heard footsteps. Though they were soft, and the owner trying to be quiet. Quietly getting up from his chair by the window, he peaked out the door. There just down the hall was Josephine Darcy, but what intrigued him more was where she was going.

Josephine had just seen her father and Uncle Tom come in, neither had noticed her, but by the look on their faces she knew whatever it was that was wrong must be serious. Curious to know what they were speaking up she had quickly scaled the stairs to the third floor and ran down the north corridor as fast and as quietly as she could. Then after passing the right amount of doors, she found it, behind the old tapestry of England.

Pulling it back she was in the door and the Tapestry flat like nothing had ever happened.

Howard immediately went to follow her, seeing the old doors behind the tapestry he went in.

Along the wall were several windows, though light shown in it was distorted by the muck on the windows. How long had this wing not been in use, he couldn't know, but it must have once been very beautiful.

Calling out to Josephine, "Jo, wait."

Jo stopped dead in her tracks, turning slowly, leaving swirls in the dusty floors.

"Good Heavens, Howie, what the bloody are you doing here?"

"Is that any way for a lady to talk," he asked mockingly, "and furthermore I followed you. What is this place?"

"Well you have to leave," she stated as a matter of factly.

"Jo, what are you doing? Please tell me, I promise I wont let it out?"

Glaring at him, "Fine but you had better keep up and be quiet when told."

After walking for a minute in silence he asked, "How did you find this place?"

"I followed my parents once, they come up here once in a while to do work or something of that sort in one of these older rooms."

"There's a flight of old steps up here, once were down you mustn't make any noise or father will know." Jo warned.

In front of them were a set of old wooden oak doors, ever so carefully Jo reached out and opened one of the doors, and right in front was a bookcase. The bookcase was filled to the brim, but on the other side she could hear her father and uncle talking, and she could also hear Rin occasionally chime in.

Both Howard and Jo were shocked by the information, which was crossing their ears. It was shocking and terrifying, for they spoke of the true origins of Rin. They heard of the man, Wickham, of Florence and Trilan, and of a woman Lydia.

After hearing so much, Jo jetted off down another hall, running as fast as she could. She knocked open one of the doors and flopped onto an old sofa. She wanted to cry, her most beloved and adored sister, was not hers. That the man who was Rin's father was determined to hurt their family. Howard walked cautiously up to the silent Jo. Carefully he sat down next to her and began to rub her back in slow circles like a mother does to her crying child. Soon Jo was leaning into Howard's embrace and silent tears were smeared on his lapels.

REWIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-earthia


	4. part 2 ch 3

In life our trials and tribulations make us who we are, whether from the fight or the flight of them…or occasionally both. For Rin, she was about to make one final decision that would make or break everything…she had to get away. To leave and find something…maybe even herself…

That night, as the occupants of Pemberly slept, friends and family alike who had come for Catherine Darcy's birthday celebration. Little did they know the birthday girl was slipping out…indefinitely. Gathering the few belongings she could in an old carpet bag, and collecting all the pin money she had saved through the years. And lastly, though with some hesitation she grabbed two things, the old key to Trilan and the book.

Tip toeing down the corridor she failed to notice that someone had crept out of the blue sitting room and was now following her. In fact that there were two people following, none other than two of the Fitzwilliam brothers, Ben and Arthur. Why had they been up so late and what dealings they had with each other must be left for later.

Continuing on her way to the stables, Rin never in her wildest dreams expected to find what she did…she was not the only one trying to escape.

Bickering, quite loudly for two people trying to runaway, were Howard Fitzwilliam and Josephine Darcy. Debating the best way to leave Pemberly.

"Listen, I've lived here my entire life and I am telling you now that the best way to leave is over the southern hill!" Jo practically yelled at Howard.

"The best way is right under their noses through the front, Jo!" Howard yelled back towering over Jo's smaller frame.

Smiling, and trying not to laugh, Rin, interjected, "Well I think it'd be best to leave going north, escape into the lakes and then the moors much easier."

Both suddenly froze and turning their heads slowly to Rin standing there in her riding habit laughing at them. Perhaps it was the first time they had seen her smile in quite some time, even the first for Howard, and one could immediately see, even in the twilight, how beautiful she was.

Smiling, her eyes laughing mischievously she asked, "Running away?"

Before either could speak, Jo solemnly looked at Rin, "Forgive me for earlier?" Tears threatening to spill down her ivory cheeks.

Looking at her "sister" Rin replied with a sad sort of smile, "Tis forgiven Jo."

Before an uneasy silence could ensue, Howard asked, "So are we leaving?"

Eyes twinkling, Rin was about to nod her head when someone from behind asked, "Where to?"

Turning slowly there before her stood her cousins, Ben and Arthur, both smiling mischievously. Rolling her eyes she asked, "You've got to be kidding, there are too many people her!"

"Rin! If you can runaway…not to mention take Jo and Howie there, why the devil can't we come," Arthur demanded, gesturing over at his cousins, who stood glaring at him.

"It was my idea first, Art, and that's why!" Jo hissed back, and kicking dirt at him.

Now one can already see that this family was filled with peculiar sorts and so one should not be surprised to know that Nan had been taking a turn about the garden nearest the stables and had noticed that something was indeed happening. Quietly, stalking up to the stables, some directly behind, which she immediately recognized as Art, she whispered, "What's going on?"

Causing practically everyone in the group to jump and Howard put his hand over Jo's mouth to muffle her scream. All in attendance turned and saw none of than Nan, standing before them in an old day dress and wrap, smiling brightly. Her smile even brightened as she asked, "Do tell me, we are going on an adventure, Rin!"

Rolling her eyes and looking up dramatically she asked, "Well where was everyone planning on going?"

Immediately one to take the lead, Jo responded, "Well me and Howie plan on traveling…anywhere!" shrugging her shoulders.

Ben and Art looked at each, dramatically blinking their eyes and fanning themselves, they said in a high pitched voice, "_Howie._"

"Shut your faces!" Jo hissed, as Howard blushed a deep shade of red that could be seen even the darkness of the stables.

"What about you two," Rin asked Ben and Art.

"We were just following you," Ben replied with a shrug.

Raising one delicate eyebrow Rin asked, "From where? Wouldn't you two have been in your rooms on the other wing?"

Now everyone's attention was focused on them. Not knowing what to say, Art interjected, "We were just talking and happened to see you walk by, get over it."

"Fine," Rin said rolling her eyes, "Alright well choose your horses, we should be leaving soon."

Trotting slowly and quietly out of the stables and across the grounds them went until they had just nearly reached the northern mount that would block them from the view of the house. But there atop it stood a stallion and a rider.

The group stopped careful not to make any noise, Ben carefully trotted up to Rin, "I shall go ride up and see who it is," he whispered, neither looking away from the rider.

"And I shall come too, Ben," Rin whispered back as she began to nudge for mare forward.

Without even trying to fight, both began to trot up the mount. And when near enough to the rider, that a shocking realization hit Rin, "Vincent Thatcher?"

Ben jumped, and so did the rider, who asked, "What the devil?!?!"

"What the devil are you doing out here, Lord Thatcher?" Rin practically yelled. "You'll everything! We don't know you and you will surely turn us in, for there is no blood binding you to us, nor do I think you have any sense of adventure!" Rin continued to blurt out.

Glaring at her, he responded, "Miss Darcy I have more sense of adventure than the likes of some pretty, house kept girl like you, who I must say is neither remarkable in her manners or looks."

"Alright well that's enough," Ben said as trotted his horse between the two, "But Lord Thatcher the question still stands…why are you out here?"

Glaring at Rin and then looking back at Ben, "I had to get out, and its such a beautiful night, it reminded me of home."

"Then I trust when you return to the house, you wont do as Rin claims and turn us in?" Ben asked in his ever calm voice.

"Where are you going, and why just the two of you…"

That's when they heard it, it was the sound of hoof beats, every so soft, but in the desolate night they were heard.

Raising an eyebrow and smirking Vincent asked, "There isn't just two of you is there?"

"Obviously not, thank you," Rin said exasperatedly, and thus appeared the rest of our marauding family.

"You people, there is never a dull moment is there?" Vincent asked trying to laugh at the picture they all made.

"Well we would surely hope there wouldn't be!" Jo interjected with delight, "Good god with so many of us, and then being dull…we'd be…," stopping and trying to think of the right word she sighed, waving her hands about, "well we would be awfully dull and boring to be around, wouldn't you say."

Smiling Vincent nodded, "I do believe so," and then turning his eyes toward Rin he went on, "Would you do me the service of letting me come along? I'd greatly like to be a part of whatever adventures you might be getting yourselves ensconced in….as well be your escort Miss Darcy."

Each and everyone of them cringed, for they all knew how Rin hated being treated like a doll and each and everyone of them knew she might boil over, though only Jo and Howard saw how her shoulders sagged at the title 'Miss Darcy.'

Perhaps though, as her shoulders slumped and eyes seemed to glaze, Vincent caught it as well, and not knowing what pain he had caused so involuntarily. Sighing, and taking a deep breath, "You may come Lord Thatcher, but please call me, Miss Bennet…," and then looking at him and smiling a small, somewhat sad smile, "Rin is also acceptable, seeing as how propriety is quite frankly being thrown to the wind. As well I do hope you don't mind us calling you simple, Vincent," her face slowly brightening.

"Then I do believe that's settled, Rin. Now do tell me where we are headed?"

Nan's green eyes sparkled, catching the faint glow of the moon as she said with determination, "Scotland is where we should go."

"All in favor of Scotland," Art asked with delight, and with a unanimous nod, he said, "Scotland it is."

"Now once we pass this hill no one from the house will be able to view us," Rin said, looking off into the distance to which they were about to travel.

"Then let us be off," Vincent said, smiling with mirth, and hollering for his horse to take on a gallop he took off with Rin close on his tail.

Laughing as she caught up to Vincent, "Is that all you have?"

"Milady, I did not know we were racing," he said teasingly, while both held their rein s tightly, "For if I had then you wouldn't have caught up," and with that he urged his horse.

Laughing she urged her mare on further, keeping them both neck and neck.

Art rode up beside, Jo and Howard, "I think he likes her," gesturing toward, Rin and Vincent.

Jo smiled, "Perhaps there is a silver lining to every black cloud." Then looking at Howard she asked, "Do you think that when this is all over we will come back?"

Howard smiled sadly, "Every adventure must come to an end, but it's the journey that we keep forever…and pass on."

"I think that's well put chap, but then perhaps not every story is meant to be passed on," Art said looking up into the stars and speaking with an intelligence level well above his own, and then he continued, "I think that if I find what I am looking for out here, I wont come back."

"Not ever, Art?" Jo asked slightly depressed by his answer.

"Nah, I wouldn't say not ever, what kind of family would we be, but right now you got to understand Jo, as Howard probably does, I'm a second son, there isn't much for me 'sides the army and the church."

"But you aren't poor; a poorer second son would need those things…"

"You don't understand, Jo I need to do it not just for the money that I don't need but to keep the family name. A second son must do something with his life," Art finished looking over at Jo.

"But why isn't John set to join the military? Why is he just inheriting old Longbourne?" Jo asked inquisitively.

Art raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps that is something we will find out later, but it 'tis odd that some old estate would find its way into your parents' hands…Also that the estate would be that of an old bedtime story we were all told," his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Jo turned quickly to look at Art, a million thoughts racing through her head, did he know, was he aware of the scandal and lies their parents had been apart of?

Before she could speak though Howard asked, "What do you know of Longbourne, Art?" Howard's goal had been to silence any of the multitudes of things that Jo might blurt out, he could see it in her expression, and she would blurt out the whole thing whether or not Art knew.

Glancing ahead at Rin and Vincent, and behind at where Nan and Ben followed at a slow trot in silence he began, "Well not too many years ago, me and Delia, had been rummaging in the old wing…you know the one where our parents had always said that the last Lady Catherine still walked the halls hollering into the night," at Jo's nod he continued, "Well while we were there we found letters…they dated over forty years and they were hers," Art finished in nearly a whisper.

"Whose?" Jo asked rolling her eyes.

"The old Lady Catherine de Bourgh! The letters were of all kinds. You know that she was sisters to your grandmother Anne Darcy you know the one the house staff says Natalie looks like the ghost of, and Howie's and my grandfather the late Count Fitzwilliam. She had a daughter too, Anne, supposedly she was about the age of our parents and she died about 23 years ago now. A sad story hers is, in the letters over the years, Catherine writes to her sister of marrying their children…your father you know, Jo. Those letters continue through the years, to her nephew, and then there is talk a woman, in the last years we supposed before she died, she speaks of an impertinent girl, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, who is set to ruin the family," taking a breath, "You see she kept copies…can you believe that a copy for every letter she wrote and kept all of them in some ugly desk in the most gaudy sitting room one could ever imagine."

"What else did she say about Elizabeth?" Howard asked in a rush.

Art looked at him quizzically but continued, "Oh just of her low rank, and how she could barely play the pianoforte let alone have any good lady-like skills…She also wrote of two things… was Miss Bennet to pollute the shades of Pemberly and secondly her low rank and connections to the estate of….none other than our dear Longbourne which John is set to inherit. What do you think it means?" Art asked his curiosity spinning and his face shinning with mischief and anticipation.

But all that was wiped away when Jo in her most stern voice said, "I think you should never speak on it again," and then turning away in silence.

Art had never witnessed anything like it, from Jo at least and not to mention that Howard was silent as well, just watching Jo.

"What's with you two?" Art asked totally feeling left out of whatever loop the two were in.

Jo looking ahead into the distance at Rin and Vincent replied, "Nothing Art, just nothing."

………………………………………..

"So since it seems that you are in charge of this band of crazed cousins, minus me of course. What's next in the master plan?" Vincent asked teasingly.

Smiling Rin replied in a mockingly proper voice, "Well Lord Thatcher," coking her head to the side as she looked at him, "I do believe….,: taking a breath and looking up at the night sky and smiling, "I have no clue. What are your suggestions?"

A deep chuckle escaped him and he asked, "Tell me did you plan to have this many people following you out? You're practically like Queen Elizabeth and her loyal ships setting out against the Spaniards."

Smiling even broader if possible, "Not exactly, the plan was to make out and leave…alone," looking at him and raising an eyebrow.

Taking a dramatic deep breath, "Alone…a lady like you? What would the old cats think?"

Shaking her head and holding her chin, "They could drop off a cliff for all I care or ever cared."

"You know I've never met anyone quite like you," Vincent said as he looked her in the eye.

Taken aback and not knowing what to say, Rin's only response was, "Well…I would highly doubt you ever did." And unable to look him in the eye any longer she turned and urged her horse past him.

Vincent totally dead panned, was that all she had to say. Here he was trying to ease his way into telling her that he had fallen in love with her when she had visited Trilan, and there she was…completely oblivious. Shaking his head, and mentally brushing off his shoulders, He straightened and continued to follow her, eventually he would get to her, no matter what.

Bringing up the rear of their caravan was Nan and Ben, neither of whom had spoke. She was waiting on him and he didn't want to speak for fear of incurring her wrath with what he had to say. And not being able to take it anymore Nan began, "So…Ben…umm," unable to think of something appropriate and remembering that this was her cousin Ben she rolled her eyes and blurted out, "What is wrong with you?"

Ben cringed, looking at her green eyes that seemed to him to be like daggars he asked, "How is Angela?"

Completely confused, Nan's face scrunched up and she asked, "What the devil does she have t do with anything?"

"I was just wondering…you know she's been writing me lately," he said trying to shrug off the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Nan asked still somewhat in the dark, the Darcy denseness coming out.

"Well she's been writing me of her accomplishments. You know just different things, we get on well and the like," he said with another shrug.

Looking down and still confused she asked, "You get on well? What is that supposed to mean? She's your cousin of course you get on well!" Nan practically laughed the last part.

Ben turned and glared at her, "And you are just my cousin as well, you should remember." Though after he spoke he regretted his tone.

"Do you mean…you mean you want her as more than a cousin?" Nan asked in bewilderment, and when he didn't reply. She laughed a harsh angry laugh, "Well I am glad to see how that is. Thank-you but I do believe I will be riding ahead, cousin."

She couldn't believe it, he was going to marry Angela, god awful Angela. Never in her wildest dreams, not even the families' dreams did they imagine Angela and Ben, it had always been Nan and Ben. Taking her horse into a gallop she coursed past her siblings and cousins to take the lead. Riding the horse like her life depended upon it.

………………………………


	5. part 2 ch 4

Thanks for reading. Sorry for my spelling errors and such, I hope they aren't ruining the story!

Umm I am getting back into this if you cant tell …lol… but once the semester starts it may start to be a little less frequent, but I don't think I will let it go as I have done in the past.

………………………………

A loud shriek could be heard throughout Pemberly, and much of the house keeping cringed, for they could all easily identify its keeper, as this is far from the first time it was heard. It was that of Angela Darcy…

"Mother! She must have kidnapped him!" Angela proclaimed idiotically to her mother.

Rolling her eyes Elizabeth looked at Angela, and shaking her head she said in a very calm and mocking voice, "Angela Darcy do you truly believe that Rin would kidnap Lord Thatcher…let alone any other of our family?"

"Why yes mother I do," Angela proclaimed holding her chin high.

Raising an eyebrow at her daughter. It was a shame where the girl had all the wants and needs to be a lady, she lacked all brains whatsoever, unfortunately. "Well I do believe that you can think on your speculations somewhere else. Anywhere else, frankly, Angela."

"But Mother, I know he wouldn't run off with Catherine. They didn't have any spark, so she must have kidnapped him," Angela complained further.

Darcy was growing quickly agitated with the ramblings of his daughter, silencing her he said, "That will be enough, Angela. What ever 'sparks' you might be speaking, you will say no more on it. And furthermore, how dare you speak of your sister in such a way…"

Cutting her father off, she whined, "But Father, I know it…I know that he must already love me!"

"That will be enough Angela!" Darcy demanded, pointing to the door for Angela to take the hint and leave.

After Angela left, Bingley began, "My Darcy, she's as bad as Caroline was…if not worse."

Darcy turned to glare at Bingley which all made Bingley laugh, "Ha, glad none of mine have decided to run off. It's that calming Bingley Blood you know, sets off the wildness of the Bennet Blood," Bingley went on nodding and laughing.

"Charles this is slightly serious, you know?" Jane said swatting at him.

Changing his demeanor and immediately nodding at Jane, "Definitely serious." Along with nodding at the others in the room.

"Well what the devil do you think got into them Darcy," Lord Matlock asked, shaking his head. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Howard would run off, not to mention the rest of the bunch. He didn't even know the Thatcher boy, yet something told him that even he wouldn't be traipsing across the country.

"I don't know," Darcy lied, he knew what could have driven Rin off. Shaking his head and leaning against the mantle he went on, "Fitzwilliam has been writing to all his contacts asking them to keep an eye out them. I, myself, have written to several sources asking them to see what they can find. There is nothing left but to wait."

Kitty couldn't believe this, well firstly she couldn't believe Angela. How was it that two of the most sensible people she'd ever known, could have such a silly child was beyond her, vain and silly. Letting her head loll back on the top of the chaise, she raised her hands to her face to rub her eyes, she was tired. There wasn't enough time for all the life she wanted still. Then looking at Darcy from the corner of her eye, she could see his pain, it was almost palpable. He loved that little girl, from the moment he had seen Rin, he had loved her…and now she had runaway, all due to some truth. Could they never just be happy? Couldn't it have died and ended with them?

Something told her that would never have been the case though. Their children were smart, well at least most of them. They would have seen the holes, or saw through the fanciful stories they were told in their youth to the truth. For every tale no matter how great must come from a grain of truth.

Smiling a sad smiled she said, "They'll come home," turning to Lizzy and Jane, "They always do you know. We came home, they will too."

……………………………………………………..

They had stopped in a small town, nothing too peculiar or remarkable about it. Each going their separate ways to collect or bargain for whatever they could.

Jo and Howard were walking down a small alley, when there in a shop window, the most gorgeous ring sat. It wasn't gorgeous as in gaudy but in its simplicity, there was magic.

"Isn't it lovely?" Jo asked still hypnotized by it.

"My Jo that's the first time I have ever heard you remark on something so lady-like," Howard said teasingly.

Jo smiled widely at him, swatting his shoulder she said, "Well I am just full of surprises."

"Yes, yes you are," Howard said in nearly a whisper.

Jo stopped smiling her, her face all but frozen as she stared into Howard's eyes, seemingly caught in a spell.

"I'll buy it for you," Howard said still whispering, both of them inching closer together.

"You don't have to do that for me," Jo said hoping to hell that he would contradict her.

It was everything that could be considered perfect, and for someone like Jo. She had spent her past fifteen and half years dreading the thought of marrying anyone, let alone finding love, because in society the two rarely existed together let alone the latter at all. But here she was, with the perfect man, he did everything that agitated her, and feuded with her whenever she needed it, not to mention was just always there. She, in less than two days had fallen in love with Howard Fitzwilliam.

And now they were touching, both could move no further, for there was no gap between them. As Howard reached up and cupped her face, and as Jo's eyes drifted close, Howard whispered, "Marry me at Gretna Green."

"Yes," Jo whispered as she stepped up tiptoe, their lips centimeters from touching.

Smiling mischievously his perfectly chiseled jaw showing, he said, "It wasn't a question," and with that he leaned in and gave Jo the most passionate kiss one could imagine. If fireworks and sparks could have gone off they would have. They stood there totally lost in each other, neither wanting to break the kiss and come up for air, for dying like that would be heaven.

Finally breaking free, Howard lifted her up, spinning her about, "My Countess Josephine Fitzwilliam."

Both laughing and completely enjoying the moment neither noticed the shop keeper come out. Smiling like only an old man can when he sees two people in love he asked, "Well lad our you gonna buy 'er a ring?"

Smiling down at Jo he nodded and said, "That one in the window."

Jo was ten shades of red but smiling so brightly she seemed to shine like a star in her tomboy trousers and blouse as she nodded.

"Well that'd be your perfect choice, for ya know what that is?" the shop keep asked smiling, "That be a claddagh. Once there were these two lovers very much in love, and he had to leave her to travel across the channel. Well while he was on his way pirates attacked and took him hostage. Word eventually reached his lass that he was dead, and that all hope of him returning would be in vain, but she said she'd never love another. Ten years went by, and for those ten years he sat in his cell trying to carve the perfect ring for her. And finally when he escaped and returned, and found his lass had been true he gave her the ring…the heart symbolizes their eternal love, the hands their friendship, the crown their loyalty, and the finally the whole symbolizes the patience one must use to find love," he finished his eyes twinkling.

"How much sir?" Howard asked smiling broadly.

"For you and your bonnie lass, its on the house," he said smiling even broader as Jo's jaw dropped and Howard began to protest. "It'd be my great honor to know that it was given to two people very much in love," and then going in and carefully grabbing the ring, he brought it out and handed it to Howard, "There ya go boy."

"To eternity," Howard said as he slipped the ring on Jo's left ring finger, and then lightly kissing her on the lips.

Smilingly teasingly she responded, "To Gretna Green." Causing Howard and the old man to laugh.

………………………………………….

"Well my, my look whose been banished from their parents presence and calm to sulk like a wet cat," Lois smirked as she walked around Angela.

Glaring at her cousin, Angela jabbed back wildly, "You know I am right!" Stamping her foot like a child.

Laughing Lois asked, "About what?"

"Rin is going to steal Thatcher from me," Angela said as if Lois should have already known.

Rolling her eyes, Lois said, "I'm sure and tomorrow the sky will be green." Then laughing and repeating what Angela had said, she walked away shaking her head and laughing.

…………………………………………

"Hello Mrs. Reynolds!" Suzanne said as she threw done her things and flung herself at Mrs. Reynolds.

"Good heavens child don't knock me down," Mrs. Reynolds responded scoldingly as she held the young girl tightly in a motherly embrace.

"I've brought a friend, Mrs. Reynolds, so would you please have another room prepared by mine?" Suzanne asked kindly.

"Why yes, Miss Sue," then looking around she asked, "But where is she?"

And there she came in through the door, if ever a daughter looked more like her father this was she, from her ice blue eyes, to her light brown hair. Her very air spoke arrogance…and that she knew. In her red muslin gown with its baby blue sash and hat, she looked like a fat cat.

Smiling and rushing over to her friend to usher her forward, "Mrs. Reynolds may I introduce my friend, Miss Elizabeth Wickham."

Elizabeth had just been walking the upstairs banister when she had heard Sue come in, but as she moved closer to the railing she had seen the other girl, and her thoughts had echoed those of Mrs. Reynolds, praying though that they might not be true. Though as she heard the name she nearly fainted…Elizabeth Wickham.

Approaching the banister and looking down, she never thought she'd look upon another Wickham, and just as quickly anger seemed to course through her as well. This was not her sister's child that walked into her home, but that of some harlot and a conniving bastard.

Downstairs, while Mrs. Reynolds watched in complete horror of the girl, Suzanne immediately started going on about her cousins…

"Oh yes I am quite excited to meet them all," smiling slyly she asked, "And the eldest one, you often mention…Catherine, when shall I meet her?" Elizabeth's eyes turning up at the ends in a Cheshire like grin.

"Oh well soon I hope," Suzanne said clapping her hands together in delight, "She is truly everything a well educated lady should be…along with being the most fun."

"Whose this?" Elizabeth asked causing Suzanne to jump, and though Mrs. Reynolds did not turn she closed her eyes, and thou who was addressed turned her sneaky smile and devious eyes upon Elizabeth.

Smiling true malevolence and deceit she said in a sweet voice, "I am Elizabeth Wickham, Mrs. Darcy…though I do believe you knew my father once," she finished tilting her head ever so slightly and smiling greater if possible.

Elizabeth, smiling back in a similar manner, was not to be toyed with by some girl, "I do believe I met him once…though there isn't much to say on a man so…Hmm…well one can well conclude that he was unremarkable," then turning to Mrs. Reynolds, "Do see to it that a room is made in the southern wing for her."

"Oh but Aunt Lizzy I had hoped she might stay in the west, nearest to me," Sue said slightly put off but completely innocent to the underlying agendas.

"Yes, well it would seem there is nothing appropriate available. I am sorry Suzanne," Elizabeth said and then continuing, "Well there is some business I must attend to. I will see you this evening.

Practically racing toward the sitting room she had just left, she ran in and gasping she said, "We have another problem!"

………………………………………………………….

Lois had been searching Pemberly all day, there was simply nothing to occupy her time. Jo was gone, which quite frankly aggravated Lois, that she had not been invited…well next time she ran away…if ever, be damned if she invited them, crinkling her nose and holding her chin high at the thought.

And as for her cousins that were still in residence well…. Darien was completely wrapped around that girl's finger. Eh! The moment Lois had seen her, she'd known there was something off about her…and something eerily familiar in her look…not that she'd ever seen someone with her those exact looks, but perhaps if you changed a little here and there…

Well and then there was Angela who was still sulking, and happened to be with Mary Bingley, who Lois quite frankly couldn't stand. Both thought everyone was out to get them and that they needed to best them all, especially and unfortunately for some reason they saw Rin as their biggest threat. Shaking her head, she pushed thoughts of her silly cousins from her mind.

And there was Nat and John, the pride and joy of the whole family. They were in complete agreement that they wanted to marry and it was thus decided that it would be they to inherit the old Longbourne estate. Despite the constant teasing and mocking from those such as Edward and Rin, it wasn't advertised. They did however spend all their time together and where they were now was a mystery to her.

Diana, Lucy, and Anna Maria were off snooping into why their cousins and siblings had seemingly disappeared over night. For them…or at least Lucy and Anna this consisted of speculating on the most ridiculous outcomes while Diana fawned over ever possible horror on this romantic journey.

And thus this left Bethany and Delia. Bethany and Delia, were probably sneaking about, for they were trying to figure things out too, but you see they would…and that's where she wanted to be. Carefully she climbed another flight of stairs to uppermost floor of Pemberly, just beneath the attic. And walking down the old corridor, which though still cleaned and cared for by the staff was still done in a fashion much older than the times.

Finding the old study, that as children they had often played in when they found the stairwell, she entered and walked across to the bookshelf which had been left ajar by those who previously entered. Cracking it a wedge more so she could squeeze through and closing it more thoroughly. Brushing back some of the stray hairs that were escaping her twist, she began to go down the spiral stairwell. The stairwell ran down the center of the house, for the most part.

Carefully creeping down the stairs she followed it to the second floor, and there she walked toward an old suite. Once when they had been children, Mrs. Merriwether had caught them running through these hidden halls, and she had told them she'd heard the servants whispering about ghosts of old Darcys roaming these halls and that's why they had been closed off.

The suite she crept into, was no doubt once the master bedroom, everything about it was over and outdone, covered in white sheets that seemed to give it the ghostly atmosphere of a place long dead and forgotten. Continuing through the bedroom, to the original mast study she stopped, there were Bethany and Delia. For you see, the East room, or yellow sitting room that was now being occupied by their parents, had once been the sitting room for the first Mrs. Darcy back when the house was first built. That same room had been connected to her husband's study…and still was.

On the wall in the East room, there was a full length painting of the vista scene from the West room, on the western wall of the room…and this hung directly over the door that had connected the two rooms.

Whispering ever so softly as to not give away their position Lois said, "Bethany…"

Neither jumped or were startled, they simply turned waving Lois over to where they were crouched, listening through the paper thin walls….

………………………………..

"You can't be serious!" Darcy exclaimed, shedding his normally calm exterior.

Kitty moaned holding her head in her hands, "I should have never let that silly girl out of my sight."

Richard rubbed her back in circles, looking about the room, he could not believe the family crisis that seemingly sprung upon them. How? In just a matter of hours, everything…every secret that had so strategically kept was now becoming free. Clearing his throat he said, looking at both Darcy and Lizzy, "You must see to it what that girl knows and then that she leave," taking a breath and looking morbidly between the two, "Now that Rin knows, you must make sure she never meets this girl…never," he stressed.

"Lizzy," Jane began, taking her sisters hands in her own, "She has no connection to Wickham, but if she were to find out she did…some blood that binded her, she would got to their aid…fall victim their wants and greed. Never can those two sisters meet!"

"She is right Lizzy, if Rin finds out…should she ever find out she would do all in her power to help them whenever they might ask. And they would always ask for everything…let the wants of the Wickhams die with us and him," Kitty finished stressing her point to Lizzy and all present.

Lizzy, pulling her hands from Jane, walked over to the window, crossing her arms over her chest and staring out angrily over the calm grounds of Pemberly, she began, "They must be found immediately as to ward off any further damage. That girl must be taken off these grounds, I do not want the child of some common whore here to claim blood with Rin, and furthermore…," turning and looking at everyone, "the children that are here must be kept track of…and first where is Darien? He is the eldest and inheriting son left, other than Charlie who is too young?"

Georgiana practically leapt out of her seat, and began storming down the hallway, immediately becoming overbearing and frightening the servants, her motherly instinct completely taking over…Seeing poor old Mrs. Merriwether she asked, "Have you seen my son?"

"What Miss Georgiana?" Mrs Merriwether asked in alarm at Georgiana's face.

"Darien, my Darien have you seen him?" she practically begged.

"Yes, Miss he's been showing that girl 'round," and before Merriwether could ask more, Georgiana was off toward the first floor to find her son. Thomas was quickly on her heels, running past the baffled Mrs. Merriwether. And no sooner had they past did Elizabeth and Darcy march by as well.

……………………………………..

He hadn't expected this…hadn't dreamed that he'd be here, traipsing across northern England on their way to Scotland. He didn't want to the downer of the group, didn't want to be bringing up the rear on this caravan of crazed escapees, but he was.

Sighing, Ben shook his head. He had always wanted to be adventurous like his cousins and siblings…perhaps that is why Nan was so appealing, he wanted to be a part of it all…hell he still did. But you see poor Ben, figured he had to grow up, and had to hold up the family name. Thus he had become stuffy and stoic, even to those whom he loved. To him, he believe that in this world there could be no more times for games, and love…that was something that couldn't be born…one needed a wife that would hold up the name as well.

One might wonder how is that someone so very loved by his family, raised by two parents so very in love, and seeing his aunts and uncles in love, could grow up this? Well it is simple, he'd never been told how any of them ended up together…he believed as some in his position are so often told…that love will come with time.

And thus that philosophy he had applied, when choosing for his future, Angela over Nan. Nan he could love, but Angela would be the perfect next Lady DeBourgh of Rosings. Perhaps had he known the of the wild, redcoat crazed young woman his mother had once been, who had eloped with his father, while in hiding after changing her name and meeting his father only several times before they decided they were hopelessly in love and running off…maybe if he had known all that, his perception on how to find love wouldn't be so very flawed.

Vincent had seen Ben deep in thought at the back of the group, slowing his horse to a trot he took place next to Ben, their horses falling in step.

"What's on your mind?" Vincent asked smiling kindly, "I don't think anyone else wants to ask, so I'm assuming they probably know something I don't?" Vincent asked looking ahead, and of course noticing Rin's glare before she turned back.

Ben rolled his eyes, "Yeah, they all know," hunching his shoulders ever so slightly and looking at Vincent he said, "I don't know whether you know what your getting into…," looking back at his family he said, "It's what they do, they all…we all tell each other everything, no secrets…"

"Then I have to ask, what the devil did ya do to anger them all so?" Vincent asked in a mock teasing tone.

"I told her I wouldn't be marryin' her but her sister," Ben said solemnly.

"Excuse me," Vincent asked looking incredulously at Ben, "Could ya explain that a little more, and which sister?" Raising both eyebrows, while trying to let a chuckle out at Ben's expense.

Glaring at Vincent, Ben squinted eyes, twisting his face up he said, "Oh you think this is oh so funny, well its not…I royally mucked this all," sighing Ben shook his head, "I want someone to grow old with, someone I can love, but there's a difference between wanting and needing someone. I need someone who will exemplify every detail and refinement of a lady."

"So Joanna…isn't a lady?" Vincent asked looking at Ben questioningly.

"No its not that," he quickly started, "She is, but…she isn't…she isn't a Lady DeBourgh. Its not about whom I love, it's about who will fill shoes the best," Ben declared more to himself then to Vincent.

Vincent looked off at the rest of their party, "I think you've got it backwards…you know I am set to inherit quite a large property and a title. All that requires one of the many in the ton, but I wouldn't take one of 'em. Beauty fades…and then," scruching his face up, "You are left with something…it never works."

"Love will come with time," Ben argued.

Vincent shook his head, "I highly doubt that it often does, and begging your pardon, but if you mean to tell me that you have chosen that leech-like girl over the one with us today, then you don't deserve Nan."

"Angela isn't a leech…she's just…"

Before Ben could find the words, Vincent interjected, "A fortune hunter…it's beyond me how she came to be from two so very level headed parents."

"But my parents…they…they love each other," Ben said.

"Yes, I could see that," Vincent laughed, "Sometimes there's luck, but do you know how your parents met?"

Ben shook his head and then turning quickly he asked, "Your land…in Ireland, where is it?"

Vincent smiled, it was like a secret smile like one gives a gift, "It's called Aifen, it means fire…it was once much larger…in fact it encompassed Trilan."

"Is that why you like her, you hypocrite?" Ben accused, quickly jumping to conclusions.

"Nah, I liked her the moment I laid eyes on 'er last summer, and then I quickly fell in love with her. I can't picture my life without 'er. Ya know, it's that shoot for the moon, cross the heavens, nothing can do to stop it…it just kind of happens," Vincent said shrugging his shoulders and smiling ever so slightly.

"Why was Aifen cut down?" Ben asked changing the subject.

"Ah…that was my father's doing, perhaps more so my grandfather's doing. You see my father had a much older sister…his mother was my grandfather's second wife. My grandfather's first wife though, she was a French countess who eloped to be with him, and after her father's death she inherited his French and Italian holdings. Its greatly acknowledged he loved his first wife so, and when she gave him a daughter, he was thrilled…and so he built his daughter a house in Ireland, so one day should she leave, she might always have a home to come back to. When my Aunt was 19 my grandfather's first wife died, and a year he met my grandmother a local woman, and together they married and had my father…Trilan went to her, and when my grandfather died, she left. I never met her but her name… the name she went by was the Countess Dearesta de la Chavanne."

"That's quite a tale," Ben said looking off, "So you love her, so your just going to marry her?"

"If she'll have me," Vincent said laughing, causing Ben to laugh, and those ahead to turn back and look in bafflement.

Rin glaring back said, "I didn't hear anything funny!"

Vincent shook his head and shot back, "I don't imagine you would."

"What's that supposed to mean Vincent?" Rin asked stopping her horse and turning her about.

Riding up to her he said, laughing at her indignant attitude, said, "Rin, we weren't laughing at you…perhaps he was laughing at me? At my expense?"

"Well tell me," Rin said smiling sassily, "I would love a good laugh…especially at your expense."

"I imagine you would, but then I wouldn't be able to hold it over your head that I know something you don't," Vincent shot back.

"You just said you two were laughing at your expense," Rin exclaimed becoming easily flustered.

"Ah, I did didn't I," Vincent asked looking up in deep thought and then back at her, "But perhaps I lied," and then smiling his dashing debonair smile he raced away.

Rin's eyes practically bulged out of her head. No one in her entire life had ever teased her so unmerciless, perhaps this is how her cousins and siblings felt when she got at them. Still though, no one played her at own game on her, and fuming she turned and looked at where Vincent was. There he was like a knight, a mocking knight, riding gallantly about the area teasing her to come after him. Never had any of the young men she had met make her feel like he did. It was like being completely alive when she was around and now since meeting him again…it was like something had been missing…at the time it was ever so small, but now it seemed to grow…

Taking a deep breath, she smiled, it was a little smile, making her eyes tilt up at the ends and shine. Giving her mare a nudge she raced off after Vincent, if she would ever admit it aloud she might enjoy a life of them each chasing each other around.

"I think Rin's in love," Art whispered to Nan, smiling brilliantly. Turning to look at Nan, still smiling he asked, "Does he deserve her?"

Smilingly, and looking at her sister in such happiness, "If he can catch her, he does," causing them both to laugh.

Then turning to Nan, Art said, "And you deserve happiness to Nan," smiling still in a brotherly way he said, "And when someone gets over his pride and ridiculousness he will realize it to."

Rolling her eyes she said in a sad sort of way, "Sure, Art. That'll be the day."

Nudging Nan a little, Art said, "We all have great hopes for him…he just sometimes gets blinded by society and the ridiculous rules they set," laughing a little he said, "Imagine him trying to marry and be with one of the ton…or worse yet that silly thing of a sister you have."

Nan getting a mental imagine of the very ridiculousness of it all laughed for perhaps the first time in quite a while and smiled at Art, the kind of thankful smile one gives to their dearest friend, "Thank you Arthur. You always do know how to bring light to others…I hope you find someone too one day."

Shaking his head and hold his chin up gallantly, "I don't believe there's a young lady out there who could stand me," causing them both to laugh.

……………………………………………..

"Damn it girl," shouted the burly built man slamming his fist down on the large wooden table at which he sat, "Will I never be rid of thee?" he asked to no one in particular.

"But father…" the girl pleaded trying to reason with him.

"You'll never marry. Not to mention who would want ye? Constantly disappearing and never….never I stress appearing like a lady, and so what if the lad was moving quick," leaning forward to sneer at his daughter, "He knew what he wanted…and he woulda married ye anyway,' and then becoming disgusted, "But you had to…you had to scream and scare 'em off!"

Maura glared daggers at her father. How dare he, he just wanted the money on her head. He knew any man would pay a costly sum to marry the daughter of the town's only gentlemen, not to mention she was quite beautiful.

Maura's look was perfect, from flawless ivory skin, of her Scottish descent, hazel eyes that seemed to always look mystifying, and dark red curly hair. She was lovely, any man's dream and every woman's worst nightmare…or at least so they thought at first glance. She was a spit fire. Her serene looks spoke nothing of her fire temper and totally lack of regard for propriety or the social hierarchy. The few men that tried to brave her storm often ended up with black eyes or bruised egos. While the women well they all still disliked her for the men flocking to her, but they could fault her no more then that.

Maura raced from her father's presence, slamming doors and knocking cherished decorations over as she stormed through the house in a rage. How dare he? How could someone be so heartless? He was her father did he think of her as nothing more than a piece of cattle to be sold to the highest bidder. No one wonder her mother was no where to be found. Maura herself was a bastard, and unfortunately the only bastard let alone child of her father. He'd never married, and had had many women in his bed and yet only one procured a child.

Devil to him and this asylum! Maura thought with anger, she hated this house she hated everything about this town and the men who came to see her. Well she would leave one day…for hopefully someone would come and fetch her…before her father sold her off.

Maura raced from the house grabbing her cloak and her mare, Aife. And then riding from the worn old house that was her home she rode until she could see, Laurel Manor. It was quite more than a manor to say the least, it had once been home to a beautiful French Countess, but she had disappeared perhaps thirty years ago from the manor and had never returned. It was rumored she'd died, but that was all before Maura was born, in her sixteen years of life nothing extraordinary had ever occurred.

Reaching the next mount, the slowed to a halt and stared out over the great land the mansion possessed. It was like something from a dark dream, the way it stood, protecting all in encompassed. Its great spirals reaching up toward the perpetually cloudy sky. God if one day she could live there, she'd feel like a queen and her king, a man who loved her, would stay beside her forever. One day she'd find a way in there. Smiling happily, for the first time in days, looked up at the sky and smiled, breathing in deeply the fresh air, nothing would hold her back.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eliza Wickham sat quietly, smilingly deviously to herself. She had not that long ago been left by the ever puppy-like Darien, who had been called away by his mother. She would have them all right where she wanted and when she presented the manuscript to Catherine…well I doubt her homely half-sister would be very enthused let alone able to handle it all. And then she, Eliza Wickham would have whatever her heart's content may be… and that was to very rich and spoiled. She'd send some money to Brighton for her wretched father, but otherwise she was completely home free, able to do whatever she wanted for her…perhaps even pass off her fatherly burden to her dearest sister. Snickering to herself, she patted her pocket, they would all be stunned…


	6. part 2 ch 5

In life our trials and tribulations make us who we are, whether from the fight or the flight of them…or occasionally both

Hi D with my semi-summer vacation comes my revival of my long over due work here. Sorry, I hope that anyone who beings reading this and anyone who has followed will still enjoy and review the story.

Enjoy!

(plus I have plenty of twists and turns for many of the characters and a total…well I don't even want to say, because I hope to surprise people D)

………………………………………………………….

"You know we are nearly in Scotland now," Vincent whispered to Rin the dark of the night. Both gazing up at the heavens.

Rin smiled every so slightly as she continued to gaze up, "Yes…"

Looking at her quizzically he asked, "Do you even know what you are looking for?"

Turning to gaze at him, he couldn't tell whether there was anger or confusion written in her eyes. Expecting a bout of anger, he was shocked by her response, smiling she said, "I have no clue…" shrugging her shoulders she went on, "I didn't expect this," gesturing to her family who laid around them sprawled out on the earth under the starry skies. Smiling she said, "But I am glad I am not alone. Would you even understand if I told you?" she asked eyeing him.

Looking up at the heavens and shrugging, he turned back to her, "We'll both never know unless you give me a chance."

"Life…it's so complicated," shaking all over whether from anger, the cold, or something else neither knew as she went on, some annoyance lacing her voice, "You know I don't think other people have these problems."

"Ah, but what of their lives? Whatever this is, I know it bothers and haunts you, but do not compare yourself to the lives of insignificant people…their lives will pass without consequence and will mean nothing once they are gone."

Staring at him she asked, "So you would choose a life of mistakes, lies, and secrets over normalcy?"

Looking her directly in the eye and holding his chin high he whispered, "Absolutely, what's life without a little adventure, and the people who give it love and passion and happiness, those qualities can not exist without the ones you said," Vincent reasoned.

"So you really want to know?" she asked looking up at him through her long lashes.

Smirking he said, "I do believe now that I on this trip to who knows where and what, I do believe it would be nice."

Shrugging and rolling her eyes she began, "Well first I must tell you I am not a Darcy by blood…." And thus began the telling of the story that had led them to this point, with every detail remembered and retold to her and by her.

It was practically dawn, and the first hues of sunrise could be seen in the east. Taking a deep breath from where he lay, with his hands behind his head Vincent said, "Well Rin that is quite a tale…"

Laughing from where she lay next to him, she sat up, propping herself up on her elbow she said, "Now what you must you think of me now?" Her eyes widening and her smile spreading across her delicate face.

But all he could think of was how beautiful she was at that moment, her long dark hair cascading down and falling onto the ground and his arm. Her eyes twinkling with mischief and happiness…and if this was the way he would wake for the rest of his life he could never wish for more.

Removing his one hand from behind his head he gently picked up a lock of her hair and began twirling it, still staring at her face he said, "I think you are absolutely beautiful..." he said trailing off as his hand rose to her cheek, cupping her soft face in his hand.

Rin had never felt anything like this before…nothing. It was the most complete feeling she ever felt, closing her eyes she smiled.

Vincent couldn't believe this, that this moment was happening that everything he wanted in life was here, right here in his arms, so leaning up he caught her lips with his. It began softly, and soon was filled with the passion, as he leant farther, eventually switching their positions.

Suddenly though, someone whistled…a cat call whistle, causing the two quickly break apart, and there was Art, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Smiling devilingly at them he asked, "Now, must I ask your intentions for my cousin, sir?'

Rin's mouth hung agape as she looked at her cousin and then turning her head toward Vincent she was met with a bright smile.

"Do you think she'll have me, Art?" Vincent asked Art both ignoring Rin, who still sat in shock.

"I don't know…" Art said shruggin his shoulders, and looking grim. Then smiling though he added, "But I am sure you'll have the family's consent."

"You do know I am here?" Rin demanded, hitting the dirt where she sat with her hand, whether for emphasis or agitation one can't be sure.

Vincent turned and looked at her as if she'd grown a second head and said in bafflement, "Why of course Rin," and acting like he was turning back to Art he stopped short, "Oh and one quick question?"

Rin nodded, with a knowing smile on her face. Taking a deep breath like just before a plunge he asked, "Rin would you do me the most kind act of fetching the blanket…its closer to you after all."

Art's laughter at Rin's dumbfounded expression caused him to fall back. Though her expression quickly turned to anger as she grabbed the blanket and threw it at him. But before she could fully let go, Vincent grabbed onto it, and tugging quickly, it caused her to fall into his arms. Smiling down as he worked to hold her form, as she tried to get away, he said "One more question…"

Rin interrupted, "The answer is you can take your blanket and go jump off a cliff!"

Laughing he asked, "Do you feel better?" and then not waiting for another response he asked, "Marry me?"

"Well I don't know," Rin said mockingly, shrugging her shoulders, "but on the other hand, I well…I would really like to get up," as she again tried to struggle up.

"Rin!" Vincent said trying not to laugh.

Fighting the urge to smile at him, she looked him in the eye attempting to glare, but her whole form seemed to melt into his arms. And then shrugging her shoulders and rolling her eyes, she said with a wink, "I guess I don't have a choice."

"There finally something we can agree on!" Vincent laugh still holding her tightly.

Raising one eyebrow at Rin said a quite serious tone, "There is but one thing that must be done."

"Anything," Vincent said still smiling, barely able to contain his own joy.

"Well we must be married at Pemberly, or Mrs. Reynolds will have my head! And not to mention Mrs. Merriwether too!" Her face turning quite over dramatic.

"They'll all be thrilled to be rid of that one," Art said from where he lay, to which he received a good knock on the head from Vincent. Cringing he said, "Vinny my man, don't go beating on your greatest supporter. Once we get back to Pemberly you will be so scrutinized by Uncle William…you best not run away with her, if you want his consent."

………………………..

Edward Darcy had left the morning after the disappearance of his siblings and cousin, set off to London by his father to immediately make contact with his father's connection of whom might be of service.

His mother had written to her Aunt to allow Edward to stay with the Gardiners instead of the house in town. This way her Uncle would be there to aid him in his goal, but never …never in a thousand years had he expected to set out to help his family and fall in love along the way.

Her eyes were sea green, and her hair a light brown, that shown like silk, she was Madeline Gardiner, his mother's cousin. She was nineteen, had been born the same year as he. Since the day he arrived she had been there to help, aiding both him and his father, whenever they needed it, going over papers with them, or preparing them tea on the nights when there was no sleep.

She was quite smart, a level-head, and the most fine eyes he had ever seen. And now that they had finally caught wind of his siblings and cousins doing he was set off to leave, and he knew not when he would see her next.

This was to be his last day with her…

Mr. Gardiner had expressed a wish to go to the market, and so the family had set off. Sitting across from her in the open carriage, he couldn't help but note that she wouldn't look at him. Now being the son of Darcy, had led to several common features other than looks and those were misreading emotions, which on occasion his mother was guilty of too. And now seeing that she would not speak nor look at him, he thought it a testament of her lack of regard for him.

Becoming silent and stoic was rare for Edward Darcy, so rare that his Aunt Gardiner took note of it.

Looking between the two she could not help draw the correlations between her niece, Lizzy and Darcy. She had known that there was something from the moment he had come to them at Lambton Inn.

Shaking her head she prepared to exit the carriage after Mr. Gardiner.

………………………

They had stood there, neither saying anything to the other. Both on either side of the book shop that both, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner had entered.

Clearing his throat he began, "The weather is quite fine today, is not?'

Rolling her eyes and looking up, Maddie responded, "I believe that had been noted early, hence why we took the open carriage."

Cringing at her tone, he tried again, "I miss Derbyshire on days quite like today."

Smiling she said, "I miss the days when we were young and would all visit Longbourne together." Turning to him she said, "I remember how you would all always walk out to Oakham Mount. How I had wished to go."

"Why did you never come?" Edward asked turning toward her questioningly.

"I was afraid," she sighed and then looking over, "I didn't want to fall behind or hold you all back, so…so I decided to never go. And then I believed Rin had formed a poor opinion of me."

Smiling he replied, "I do believe Rin thought you disliked her, so she never spoke to you."

"It seems we were at a cross roads and neither knew what to say," she said more looking and speaking to him them before.

Edward smiled slightly, "Perhaps if only we if knew what thoughts both had, it may have been resolved?"

Her eyes never betraying her emotions looked at him steely, "Perhaps if we had truly been friends, Rin and I, would have been able to read the other, and thus know what to say!"

"Sometimes it is hard to read others, especially those we care about and wish not to offend!" Edward responded in an equal tone.

Opening her mouth to speak, she was cut off by her mother who left the store carrying two large bound books. Smiling at Edward she said, "These are for you and your mother. You must tell your mother and my other nieces that it is time that they composed their story. And the other book, that is for all your siblings and cousins, to tell their tales, the first should begin with your mother, Elizabeth Bennet, and the other with your sister, Catherine…, but she will know what to sign." Handing the books into his arms she then asked, "Mr. Gardiner, is there anywhere else we must stop, for I believe it is time to get Edward home to Pemberly."

…………………………….

They had reached Scotland and were in a small village just south of Gretna Green.

Nan stood by the tree where they had tied their horses, staring off into the moors, and the early morning fog which encompassed the land. Brushing back a strand of her straight hair that had fallen out, she rested against the tree.

"Nan?" asked a questioning voice she knew all too well, and was away here to forget.

Closing her eyes, in resignation, "Yes, Ben?"

Sighing, Ben could not help but stare upon Nan's beauty. He was everything she wanted and everything he was going to give up, and now here standing before her he was to ask her consent.

In the smallest and most depressed of voices Ben began, "I have to tell you something Nan…," he knew he was upsetting her, he could tell by the way she wouldn't look at him, but still he pressed on, "Nan, you must know…"

"Benjamin Fitzwilliam, I know…" and smiling sadly, tears welling up in her eyes she continued with all the strength a broken heart can muster, "I know…you are free. There was never any promises, life's not about that is it?"

Trying to push the vision of her tears out of his mind, he nodded, "I am sorry, Nan…"

Smiling, it was so full of unrequited love and just the fleeting glimpse of resentement, she said in a whisper, "No you aren't."

And with that Ben walked away. Stepped away from his childhood love, the truly the only woman he would ever love. He refused to listen, blocking out the faint sound of her tears, the silent sobs that she thought she was holding back.

Nan crumbled into the earth, devastated by the blow. If ever she resented anyone so much as the way she now did of her most hated sister and beloved beau. She had never thought it would end in such away.

Being as she was, and her mother's daughter, she had resigned herself that should she never find love, she would never marry. Only the ardent and passionate love would be enough for her, and…oh how she had found it in Ben. In their childhood games, they had been thick as thieves, even going as far and to turn against Rin in a childish game, invoking Rin's anger at such a traitorous emotion.

But we must all grow up, and now she would grow old alone, and be Aunt to the very children she had once dreamed would be her own, a visitor in the house she was led to believe would be hers. All of this and more, and never would Angela let her live it down, it would always be smacked in her face, a point at who had won a war that Nan had never knew they were fighting.

……………

Everyone had been off in their own little worlds, so if some of their party "ventured" a little ways off from the rest, none took notice. Well, this was it…with Rin and Vincent planning the best ways to return, and Ben, Nan, and Art all off in their own little worlds it was easy for Jo and Howard to drift off.

To Gretna Green they would go….

At the small church, that many lovers eloped to, Jo and Howard sat in the vestibule waiting the arrival of the local lawyer and priest who would perform the ceremony.

Jo's hands shook nervous as her feet tapped away. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She was fifteen, the youngest of her siblings and nearly of her cousins, and here she was getting married. She loved Howard, but was she ready for this…to be the Viscountess until, his father died and they became the Count and Countess Matlock?

Howard didn't have to look at Jo to know she was nervous. He could hear her feet tapping. He was nervous, but he knew that nothing would stop him from being with Jo and that she was everything he needed. Reaching over and gently placing his hand on her clasped ones, he said, "Breathe."

Turning to him her eyes, wide like saucers, "I don't know what to do, what if I am the worse Countess and wife in the world?"

Chuckling at her frantic attitude, "You wont be and I would take you anyway, because right now I do not believe I have ever been happier. The only moment that may surpass this, is when we are old and watch our children grow."

"What if I can't have children?" She asked and then, "Perhaps I am barren, you need heirs, what if I am not able to?"

"Why must we think of silly notions that won't come true. And god forbid it if they do, but even then with such a multitude of nieces and nephews and we'll figure something out," stroking her hand, "My Jo, if you don't want to marry me, you don't have to."

Turning quickly she looked at him and said, "Only if you have changed your mind?"

Praying that he had not.

"Never," he said reaching up to stroke her face as her drifted close, both savoring the touch of the other.

"Thank god, or else I don't know what I would do," she said tilting her chin up.

By that night they were married, and back on their way to their family. When they arrived it was as if nothing had happened. Nan, still sat below the large tree, Ben and Art both lay in the grass, occasionally contributing to Rin and Vincent's discussion on how to return. The only difference was the small piece of paper, folded and tucked within Howard's jacket.

Rin looked up, her brown eyes showing obvious relief, "We were wondering where the two of you rode off to."

Vincent never moving said, while still looking at Rin, "She means she was frantic without notion of where you to rode off too, we were all quite sure you were or would be fine."

Rin's eyes narrowed at him, as she tried, futilely, to fight off a smile. Then smiling fully, "We have decided that after tonight we should begin to return home, but before that we are to stop in the town ahead and tonight…well there is a small festival there that we will attend."

Both Jo and Howard had dismounted and stood listening to Rin, both hands clasped.

Art smiled stupidly, "Perhaps there shall be some beautiful lass there for me to marry."

Rin rolled her eyes, "Is that all you wish to think about, marriage?"

Art rolled over so he could look at her, and with a mocking indignant tone he replied, "What do you expect, with all my favorite family members marrying, I want into the club too!"

"Boy it isn't a club," Vincent said laughing, "Believe me, I don't know who you will find anyway to put up with you."

"No worries," he said smiling at them all, "I am sure she will be able to rough it with the best of them."

Rin's jaw dropped and she asked, "Do you want a wife or a pet?"

Art glared over at her, "Just you wait Rin, she will give even you a run for your money."

Ben smiled softly as he listened to his cousin's and brother's banter, though haunted by the form of Nan standing by the tree.

………………………………………

Two lithe forms, wandered through the corridor of Pemberly, and in the dim light both could easily pass for sisters, with their blonde hair and eerily blue eyes. Though this beauty was marred by the underlying motives of the girls in question.

From the pocket of her robe, the first pulled a small key, obviously old and worn from her pocket and slipped it into the large oak door of her father's study. The other looking behind, checking to make sure they weren't followed, entered quickly and shut the large door silently.

Placing the lit candle upon the table both began looking for whatever they could find on the whereabouts of their missing family. Though this search was not in the hope that they were found, but for quite selfish reasons, both wanted to know why and what had caused the runaway.

"Mary…" whispered the first, "have you found anything?"

Mary looked up, her features reflected by the candle, from the desk, "No Angela, and you?"

Angela looked at the shelf, she had….it was a small book which had never before been in her father's study, but when turning back to Mary, "No Mary I haven't found anything yet."

Then acting like she was still going through the books she slipped the book into her dressing gown pocket, for later inspection.

After several more minutes Mary looked up at Angela, "I think there isn't anything here and we should leave," heaving a sigh of disappointment.

Turning her catlike blue eyes of steel upon Mary, Angela in a somewhat daze replied, "Yes…yes lets go."

Both exited leaving the study as they had found it save for the missing book on the shelf…

……………………

Rin was excited, she could even explain the beauty to which she was beholding in this simple country town. There were lights and people everywhere, tricks and treats, for the eyes and tastes. Vincent could barely hold onto as he escorted her through.

Rin had never seen a circus before and the fact that here one was in this remote town where they just happened to be was all the more enthralling! Smiling brightly, her eyes shining she looked up at Vincent, "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Would you like something?" Vincent asked gesturing to large mirage of trinkets and gifts.

"They are so wonderful, any would do," Rin said still entranced by the multitude of shining trinkets.

Vincent looked across the objects until his eyes fell on a simple silver chain, that at the end hung a tear drop shape yellow diamond. Leaving Rin's side he walked over paying th amount which the dealer had offered and then re-approached Rin with his hand clasped, lifting it up to her, and then letting the diamond and portion of the chain then dangle from his hands, catching the lights.

"It's beautiful," Rin said staring in delight at the precious gift.

"Then it fits its owner," he stepping behind her and clasping it about her neck. "The first of many gifts, to show you my affection."

Turning in his arms she smiled, "But there is no need of that, I know how you love me."

"Ah, but let me have the pleasure of showering gifts upon you," rolling his eyes he asked, "Do you wish for nothing then?"

"Only for you," she said smiling and reaching up to kiss him, but what she had intended to be a light playful peck, quickly turned into more as Vincent pulled her close against him. Holding her tightly within his arms, and running his hands down her sides and back up.

Regaining her senses, Rin gently pushed away, though still caught in his embrace, smiling up at him, her eyes dancing with the reflected light of the fires, "I can not wait to be married to you," she said with an exasperated sigh.

Laughing he held, her close as they began to walk done the lane.

Ben was a drag, if Art had ever known one. All he did was mope…and to be frank, they were at a festival, with many lovely ladies all around and all Art wished to do…was have some fun, and to this it meant losing his older, stuffy brother.

Glancing over his shoulders, at "mopey", he looked around, looking for some kind of alley or store to get "lost" in. No sooner had he looked then he found exactly what he was looking for. It was a small alley entrance, which he supposed wouldn't be too long, but would get him far enough from Ben to be able to have some fun.

Discretely walking through the opening he began to move down the dark corridor. He could barely see, beginning to grope at the walls for guidance. Well this may have been a tad longer than he had anticipated but no worries, he would be out in no time. Well Art continued telling himself that. That was until he ran into something…or more like someone ran into him.

Losing his balance he began to fall, grasping into the air for anything and grabbing onto the body that knocked into his. Landing with a thud, he opened his eyes slowly and looked into thin hazel green ones that were peering back at him.

Those beautiful eyes though soon, clouded with anger as they became thin slits, pushing herself off of him, causing him to groan in pain as she hit a very delicate area with her foot.

"Fool! Why do you run into me?" the lady demanded.

Regaining his composure Art began to stand, mumbling through gritted teeth, "I wasn't running."

"What are you doing down here anyway?" she went on, her voice rising further.

Looking at her he narrowed his black eyes, and in mockery said, "Well I didn't know this was the way to the Spanish Inquisition!"

"You're English!" she said stepping forward, "And what is your business here to steal land, or to tarnish good names!"

Rolling his eyes, "Do try and catch up with the times," he said then trying to push past her, but failing to because the alley was too thin. "Move, please?"

"No!" she stamping her foot right on top of his, causing him to grab his foot in pain.

"What the devil's wrong with?" he said barely managing to keep his balance.

"You are! Now get out of my way!" she said trying to push past him.

"I can't go back that way," Art said slightly distressed at the thought of going back to Ben.

"Well I can't get by," the lady tried to reason.

Smiling wickedly, "I can fix that." Before a response could come out of her mouth, Art had hoisted her up and over his shoulder, as he began to walk to the other side. "This way I can get out and then…well then you can get on your way."

Growling in frustration, she began to beat on his back, "Put me down!" she said, over and over again her voice rising, with each time and the closer they got toward the end.

"Would you be quiet!" Art practically shouted back.

"Listen, you don't want to take me out this way," she said desperately, "You mustn't, I need to go the other way."

Before he could respond, he came out the other end of the alley. While one could still see the remnants of the festival, this obviously wasn't their main step up. As he began to set her down, a chill went down both their spines at the sound of the menacing voice addressing them.

"Well, well Maura, if I had known you were here your lad, I wouldn't have pushed the others upon thee," the man's evil eyes twinkling with glee.

"Father, this man is of no consequence to me," Maura said glaring at her father.

Shaking his head and laughing, "Tisk, tisk," laughing a sinister way, "I do believe you have compromised my daughter," he said looking into Art's black eyes.

"Sir nothing happened," Art tried to reason.

"That's not the way I sees it. Now….you see, here's how this will be handled," clasping his hands before him like a happy child, "You can marry the girl…or well we duel with swords, and she receives a well deserved punishment."

Art had never the inclination or the need to learn to duel, so which was his sacrifice to be made….enter a forced marriage, or die in Scotland and let her, obviously awful, father enforce, some unknowledgeable, awful punishment upon her. Looking between her green eyes, filled with worry, and unsure if they were fear of her father or him. He clenched his fists at his sides, glaring daggers at whomever he looked at…

Swallowing, mustering all of his courage, he looked at her father, standing straight and to his full height, looking the man straight in the eye, "I will marry her."

The girl's hands immediately clenched in fists at her sides, anger boiling in her veins.

"And you name boy?" the man asked sarcastically, mocking the boy with a false sense of joy.

"Arthur Ftizwilliam, second son of Lord and Lady DeBourgh of Rosings," he said holding his chin high, giving himself a more mature and noble persona, hiding his true childish ways.

"Well, _son_ shall ya marry 'er now or on the marrow?" he asked not bothering to introduce himself back.

Looking between her and her father, he did all he could to think straight. He knew his family's plans were to leave early in the morning, and giving this girl the chance to run, would only delay their plans and aggravate them all. Turning his pitiful look upon her he sighed, and turned back to her father, "Now…as soon as a priest can be found."

"Father please…" the girl begged beginning to reaching up her hands and clutching them to herself, "please…"

She was silences by her father's hand slapping her hands down, causing her to stumble backward, only to be caught by Art's quickly outstretched arm, "Ye will be silent, and obedient…and you'll marry him, wench."

Art could not believe this, never had he seen such abuse by a parent. His family, they were all so happy, granted when he or his cousins acted out there was hell to be paid, but never unjustly like this.

Grabbing her shoulder and sternly looking the man in the face, Art said, "I'd appreciate if you didn't ever again handle my future wife in such a way."

"Don't be tempting me boy to do something I'd rather not," he said eyeing them both nastly, then smiling, "I will be seeing ya both at the church in a half hour…don't get lost."

As soon as he was out of sight, Maura pulled away from Art, growling, "Don't touch me."

Art looked down at her, looking at her sternly he said, "Let's get something straight…" but before he could go on she was marching off toward what he could only guess was the church. Rubbing his eyes, he began to feel, a very strong, headache coming on….How was he going to explain this to Rin, let alone the family….I just picked her up in an alley, literally.

...

They hadn't spoken since the church, not to mention since before that either. He tried to talk, but she wouldn't at all, the most he might get was a glare or a grunt of displeasure. Shaking his head, as he led her back to the camp where they planned to leave from. Her father had given then a rig and a horse, which carried her possession and a sum of dowry money.

The sun was peaking over the horizon. Unfortunately the only one awake happened to be Rin, who he could see staring off into the horizon. While it may have been better she would be first since she would be the hardest of their group, he wasn't ready to cross such a bridge.

Hopping off the rig he offered a hand to Maura who was quick to hop down from the other side. Turning, and ignoring her, he walked up behind Rin, clearing his throat he asked, "Rin?"

Turning to him, she smiled, the slight dimples in her cheeks showing, and Vincent's gift glowing about her neck, "Art, we were wondering what happened to you, after you left poor Ben," she said smiling secretively. But her smile, their shared smile they'd inherited from their mothers, fell away as she looked at his forlorn expression, "What's happened Art?"

"I ran into a spot of trouble last night, Rin," ringing his hands together, "You see, I…I compromised a young lady, but it was all misinterpreted!" He tried to defend himself, but Rin's once warm face began to turn to steel, "I married her, Rin…if I didn't I don't know what awful things would happen to her and I was to duel her father!"

Rin's eyes quickly shifted to the girl beside him, she was probably his age. Something her though, despite this awful situation struck a chord within Rin, obviously she came from an ungentlemanly father, and thus far with no account of a mother. She looked smart, book wise and common sense as well, but under that…it was in her green hazel eyes Rin could see the turmoil the girl was in. It was unfortunate for both, she and Rin, that Rin could draw the parallels between them, but where Rin had found someone to love, this girl had been forced with her cousin.

Standing up, hapharzardly brushing the dust and grass from her habit, she extended her hand, "I am Catherine Darcy, but everyone calls me Rin," smiling at the girl with a welcoming warmth which couldn't help but open the other up.

Maura could hardly believe this lady who stood before her. Here her cousin comes back after compromising a girl, and thus married and she greets her with open arms. Shocked and astonished by the kindness, she smiled, a small one that could easily be missed, and offered hand in return, "Maura…." And of course unfortunately forgetting her married name, she turned to Art for help.

Shrugging as if it was nothing, "Fitzwilliam."

Her smile growing ever so slightly, "Maura Fitzwilliam."

"Well that makes you my cousin, Maura." Laughing she turned to Art, and glared in mock anger, "How will we explain this to your parents let alone the family?"

……………………………………….

They had been going at it for hours…since they had all set off, whatever he said, she wouldn't talk back… Nothing gained a response from the monotone redhead, though there were several glares and smug smiles thrown his way.

How was it that she had gotten to this point, she had almost been free. She would have fled town that morning with the caravan, never to be noticed and thus out of the reach of the father, but no, glaring at the person to whom she bestowed all this anger, he had to come into the stupid alley. He had to do it his way, with no regard to others, the selfish spoiled pig!

She hated him! And now she was stuck with him, for the rest of her life…or until she died, but death wasn't exactly something she wished for…too much life to live, adventures to be had, but not anymore. Huffing aloud, crossing her arms she sulked over her predicament.

Jo and Howard had yet to reveal their news to the rest of the group, and though they stayed often in each other's company, thus far that had not been odd, so nothing was mentioned.

Jo was excessively nervous, though she figured that her father and mother wouldn't be half as upset as her Uncle Richard and Aunt Kitty were going to be with Ben and Art. Reassuring herself of this, she glanced over the girl Maura.

She seemed so angry, obviously not a happy person, so…well the emotion that could be seem in her eyes and steely face was most definitely anger. While Jo hadn't been told the details of this marriage, Rin had simply said they are married and now its time to leave, she suspected that it was most definitely not due to love.

Had this girl trapped her favorite cousin into a loveless marriage? The thought ran through her head, causing her to gasp, her once beloved cousin would now be held down by a fortune hunting woman, who was constantly angry.

Howard had heard her gasp, and turning down to look at her, he could see where she so blatantly stared. Whispering, "Jo it isn't polite to stare."

Jo practically jumped off the horse at the sound of someone addressing her. For all her life she had never been good at shielding her emotions from her eyes, and had often been caught staring, or coming to irrational outcomes of the most fanatical kind. Sighing she asked, "Do you think she's a fortune hunter, who roped poor Art in?"

Howard rolled his eyes at the term of poor being used to describe Art, "I do not believe so, and I highly doubt that poor cousin Art is quite as innocent as you give him credit for."

Jo turned harsh eyes upon her husband, "Art is a good man, and would never do something that would account for this!" she vehemently in Art's defense.

"Listen, Jo, I know not of what has occurred but I can easily see as you must that neither wants to be in the situation," sighing he said solemnly, "We can only suspect what has brought them to this." Both looking over at the two.


End file.
